Fate Has Laid a Hand
by LebaneseForHeya
Summary: Producto de mi imaginación, o simplemente, mi interpretación de la realidad. Lo que pienso sobre lo que ocurre entre Naya y Heather - Lea y Dianna, el detrás de todas las fotos, videos y tweets de las muchachas. Historia Heyachele. Heya y Achele are ON!
1. Como olvidarlo

_-"Te acuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"__–_ HeMo.

_-"Jajaja, como olvidarlo! te veías tan graciosa con tus aretes de Elmo!"- _Dijo una risueña Naya.

Claro que se acordaba, ese día no había podido borrarlo de su memoria en todo este tiempo y la razón estaba frente a su nariz...

**FlashBack**

Fué un martes, estaba soleado pero algo frío según Naya; se podían apreciar unas cuantas nubes alrededor del sol, pero nada por que preocuparse, al menos por ahora. Ella salía de su departamento temprano en la mañana, se dirigía al estudio a encontrarse con Ryan. Era su primer día y estaba muy nerviosa. Como si fuera poco, por vueltas de la vida, mala suerte o simplemente distracción; Naya había olvidado su abrigo en el interior del departamento. Eran las 6.30 am y debía estar en el estudio en menos de media hora, así que optó por no volver y correr contra el tiempo para llegar a horario en su primer día de trabajo.

Al llegar se sentía perdida, algo sola y totalmente maravillada por la energía que se respiraba en el lugar. A lo lejos pudo divisar una rubia de cabello largo que se encontraba charlando animadamente con una morena algo mas pequeña. Optó por acercarse y ver si podrían ayudarla a buscar a Ryan Murphy a quién aún no conocía personalmente.

_-Disculpen, espero no molestar, podrían indicarme donde puedo encontrar a Ryan Murphy?-_ Naya se sentía algo avergonzada, todo esto era nuevo para ella.

_- Eres La nueva porrista?, como era tu nombre... Naya?, es posible?-_La otra morena le sonrío y Naya le tendió la mano.

_- Soy Lea Michele... Ella es Dianna.-_Dijo Lea mirando a la rubia que se encontraba al lado suyo.

_- Agron, Dianna Agron... Pero puedes llamarme Charlie.-_ Aclaró Dianna a la morena.

Naya se sentía muy a gusto, rápidamente entabló una animada conversación; le contaban sobre los demás chicos, trabajos del pasado, sus experiencias y una que otra broma para romper el hielo. Las muchachas reían ante un comentario de Lea cuando fueron interrumpidas.

_- Disculpen chicas pero esta señorita y yo, tenemos que hablar...-_ Dijo un hombre alto, vestía elegante con una singular boina sobre su cabeza.

_- Nos vemos Naya, un gusto conocerte!-_ Saludó Dianna secundada por Lea que asentía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_- Naya Rivera?-_ La morena asintió.-_ Mi nombre es Ryan Murphy y soy el productor, escritor y director de la serie, pasa a mi oficina por favor-_ Culminó señalando la puerta de una habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda.

Al entrar Naya sintió un aroma especial, era un fresco aroma a vainilla y coco. Rápidamente se dió cuenta que no estaba sola, sentada en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio se encontraba una rubia de cabello brillante que jugaba alegremente con un perrito de juguete que de seguro era de decoración. Naya no lo dudó, el aroma que había sentido provenía de esa muchacha.

_-Ejem...-_ Tosió Ryan buscando la atención de la rubia, que dió un pequeño saltito en la silla para luego sentarse erguida pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

Naya no podía ver sus ojos, pero la actitud de la rubia le había dado mucha ternura.

_- Naya, siéntate por favor-_ Dijo el productor a la latina que inmediatamente se sentó al lado de la rubia.

La morena miró por un segundo a la rubia, vestía un atuendo simple pero moderno y elegante a la vez. Sus ojos eran celestes a la luz del sol, y eso lo podía verificar gracias a un leve rayo de luz que ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación. Su perfil era perfecto, y su pelo caía animada mente sobre su espalda. Algo llamó su atención, la rubia adornaba sus oídos con dos aretes rojos de "Elmo", lo que despertó una callada pero poco disimulable risa en la morena.

_- Chicas, las presento. Naya Rivera, Heather Morris... Heather Morris, Naya Rivera._- Dijo Ryan señalando a cada una de las chicas. Ambas se dieron la mano saludándose.

Fue su primer contacto, Naya podía sentirlo. La mano de la rubia era suave, aterciopelada, tenía un leve tono rojizo y su temperatura era tibia. Inmediatamente sus ojos conectaron, la mirada azul de la rubia era penetrante, y los ojos de la morena no podían dejar de recorrerla una y otra vez, como tratando de descifrar algo. Ese momento marcó sus vidas, para Naya fué inolvidable, no sabía porqué pero esa rubia tenía algo especial y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Por parte de Heather no pasó tan así, para la rubia fue sólo un apretón de manos. Pero eso cambió cuando la mirada de la morena conectó con la suya propia. Era un mar de chocolate que al parecer, no tenía fin. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda... _"Interesante"... _Pensó para su interior la rubia, sin querer agrandar las sensaciones que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

Después de una animada charla, ambas consiguieron los papeles. Serían porristas de la serie, junto con Dianna quién lideraría el grupo; los libretos les fueron entregados y ambas salieron sonrientes de la oficina. Desde ese día Naya y Heather habían mantenido una hermosa amistad. Compartían varías escenas juntas y su ingreso al elenco había sido mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaban, por lo que estaban agradecidas una de la otra.

**Fin del FlashBack**

_-"Hey! Era para romper un poco el hielo!"_- Acotó Heather respondiendo al comentario de Naya sobre sus aretes de "Elmo"

El panorama de la situación lo ameritaba, debían rodar la escena con comodidad por lo que entablaron esa conversación buscando relajar el ambiente.

Rodaban el episodio número cuatro de la segunda temporada, y a la vez la primer escena "comprometida" entre sus personajes por lo que debían sentirse cómodas para hacerla. Se encontraban en la habitación de Brittany. Santana estaría ubicada en la cama sobre Britt y depositaría en su cuello lo que el personaje de HeMo llamaría "Sweet lady kisses", mientras esta se limitaría a sonreír calmadamente.

Era el primer acercamiento del dúo y los escritores (en especial Ryan) no querían armar controversia entre los fanáticos, ni mucho menos la prensa; o al menos, no mucha.

_-"Okay chicas… Mucha charla y poca acción.. 2 minutos y empezamos!"-_Dijo Ryan intentando cambiar ese clima tenso que empezaba a formarse en el estudio. Cosa que no logró en absoluto y estaba demostrado en las expresiones de las chicas; Naya abrió sus ojos como platos y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mientras que Heather fue un poco mas allá, dejando salir una nerviosa carcajada.

_-"__Que te dijo Taylor al respecto?"_- Preguntó Naya. Pero al ver la cara perdida de la rubia aclaró un poco mas el asunto. _– "… me refiero a esta escena."_

El comentario incomodó a la bailarina que se limitó a dejar escapar una pequeña risa, un tanto soberbia, y contestó:

_- "Sólo me aclaró que no vería este episodio."__–_Respondió Heather algo pensativa.

El ambiente se tensó. Se podía apreciar fácilmente a una Heather algo mas seria y hasta podría decirse triste. Pero eso no duró mucho.

_- "Uhh, en que lío te has metido! Un "gleek" menos!... Ryan estará muy molesta contigo.. "Sin escenas por cuatro episodios señorita Morris!"-_Dijo Naya imitando la voz de Ryan que muchas veces había escuchado cuando la regañaba o bien, a uno de sus compañeros.

_- "Cállate! Jaja"_- Esbozó Heather, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Naya con su puño.

La morena reaccionó con un _"Ouch"_ para luego estallar en carcajada sorprendida por su propia ocurrencia.

_- "Tienes una linda risa…"-_ Dijo HeMo sin pudor alguno.

Naya se tensó ante ese comentario. No sabía porqué. Es decir, HeMo era su amiga desde el primer día y no tenía porque sentirse así por un simple comentario sobre su forma de reír. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Pero.. Porqué intentaba convencerse? Esa era la duda que rondaba en ese momento por su cabeza.

_-"Amm, Gracias…."-_ Dijo disimulando su incomodidad. –"_Que pena que no vayas a poder verla por los restantes…"_– Hizo una pausa – "_Cuatro episodios!_ "– Acotó antes de soltar otra carcajada.

Las chicas se veían muy entretenidas en su burbuja de risas. Pero una voz las sacó de ese trance.

_- "A sus posiciones chicas! Empezamos a grabar!_" – Dijo Ryan sonriente. _– "O acaso quieren que las deje sin escenas por los próximos 3 episodios?_ "- Culminó levantando una ceja.

Las chicas se miraron un segundo y estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas. Cuando por fin se calmaron, miraron a Ryan, este se veía desconcertado, pero rápidamente entendió que se trataba de una broma interna y decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Heather se acomodó sobre las sábanas. Su cabeza se apoyaba en la almoada, mientras que todo su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en el centro de la cama.

Naya la observó por un instante, se veía tan… tan…. Ni siquiera ella sabía de que modo la estaba observando, pero el hecho era que lo estaba haciendo y esto empezaba a incomodar a Heather, la cual estiró su mano para ayudar a su amiga a subir a la cama.

Cuando finalmente Naya reaccionó tomó la mano de Heather y lentamente subió a la cama. Intentó respirar profundo y tranquilizarse para que sus mejillas expulsaran ese tono rojizo producto del momento anterior.

_- "Emm, Naya. Debes tumbarte sobre HeMo. Lo único que quiero es que le des unos pequeños besos en el cuello, sin tocar su boca y recites el díalogo"_– Dijo Ryan cerciorándose de que la escena saliera como él quería.

Naya asintió y lentamente comenzó a acomodarse sobre Heather. Colocó su abdomen sobre el de la rubia y sus brazos uno sobre la cama y el otro reposando sobre su torso. Los asistentes acomodaron el uniforme de Naya para que quedara bien en cámara. Retocaron un poco su peinado y la escena estaba lista para comenzar a rodarse.

La respiración de Naya comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba nerviosa, y Heather podía notarlo.

_- "Tranquila. No voy a morderte"_- Dijo HeMo intentando calmar a su compañera. Sin percatarse que su propio corazón estaba latiendo algo mas rápido de lo normal.

Naya simplemente le regaló una sonrisa. _"No sería una mala idea"_-Pensó - _… NO!, que estás pensando Rivera! Es tu mejor amiga, tu mejor AMIGA! Y tiene novio! Sólo respira y sonríe, respira y sonríe" -_Se repitió Naya una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El ambiente estaba raro, no se podía decir que era incómodo, pero mucho menos ameno. Estaban todos expectantes. Hasta la misma Naya se sorprendía del silencio en el estudio.

Ryan se encontraba detrás de cámara mirándolas. Con sus manos delante de su pecho hizo señas para que intentaran respirar normalmente, inhaló y exhaló para hacerles entender que se tranquilizaran.

La escena estaba a punto de grabarse. Naya acercó su boca al cuello de Heather, ésta podía sentir la respiración de la morocha en su cuello e intentó controlar la suya.

"_Porqué me estoy poniendo nerviosa? Es sólo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga! Como si nunca hubieses besado a una chica antes HeMo. Y este es un simple beso en el cuello, piensa que es Taylor, piensa que es él."_Pensó Heather, intentando convencerse y relajarse.

Ryan gritó _"Acción"_y la escena empezó.

Naya depositaba tímidamente sus besos en la parte izquierda del cuello de Heather y sutilmente rozaba su nariz por su mentón y cuello.

_-"__Me encantan tus dulces besos de chica."-_Comenzó diciendo Heather. Colocando su mano izquierda en el cuello de la morena y la derecha en su espalda.

-_"Es un buen descanzo de todas esas tijeritas."-_Al decir esto Naya depositó otro beso en el cuello de HeMo.

_-"__Deberíamos hacer un dueto juntas.__Deberíamos cantar"Come to my Window"de Melissa Ethridge."-_Dijo HeMo en su papel de Britt. La mano de la rubia había bajado hasta la cintura de Naya. Y, a decir verdad, Heather disfrutaba este momento. _-"Porqué me gusta esto? Que me está pasando? Tengo novio! Contrólate Heather!"-_ Se regañó a si misma en su mente.

_-Primero, mucho hablar y yo quiero mi dosis de sexo._– Naya.

-"_Bueno…no sé…Yo solo…Creo que nosotras…"-_ Dijo una temerosa Brittany.

-"_Vale, en segundo lugar. No me estoy enrollando contigo porque esté enamorada de ti y quiera cantar acerca de hacer bebes entre chicas. Solo estoy aquí porque Puck ya lleva encerrado 24 horas y soy como un lagarto, necesito algo calientito debajo de mi o no puedo digerir mi comida."-_Culminó Santana y luego de esto se levanta de su cama acomodándose su coleta.

La escena terminó. Ryan agradeció a las chicas y les comentó que no era necesario repetirla.

Naya estiró una mano a Heather y esta la tomó levantándose de la cama; ambas se acercaron a Ryan y depositaron un tierno beso en cada una de sus mejillas, dándole las gracias por su ayuda. El productor asintió y las chicas se retiraron del lugar hacia su tráiler.

No sabían porqué, como, ni desde cuándo; pero algo había pasado entre ellas al filmar aquella escena. Se encontraban pensativas camino al tráiler, pero Naya decidió romper la tensión y dijo:

_- "Qué tal si vemos el episodio juntas?, es decir, podríamos invitar a todos los chicos… Digo,,, ya que Taylor no lo quiere ver"_- La boca de Naya dibujó una media sonrisa y sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia esperando su respuesta.

Heather la miró y Naya pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Le había encantado la idea!

-"_Juntarte conmigo te está haciendo bien. Cada vez te vuelves más inteligente!"_- Dijo HeMo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas chicas cerraron la puerta del tráiler y continuaron charlando amenamente sobre el episodio. Evitaron tocar el tema de su escena, pero eso no las incomodaba, en su mente habían decidido dejar ese episodio atrás. Al menos… Por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.<strong>

**Es un fanfic, cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es pura coincidencia ;) **( O no? )

Primer Fanfic + Primer capítulo, no se si es algo corto o no, espero sepan entender.

Con el tiempo voy a mejorar. Lo prometo!

Twitter : LebaneseForHeya (cuack)


	2. Anuncio y algo más

Era tal el alcance de Glee, que se les había presentado la oportunidad de realizar un Tour por el país y hasta por Europa. Ryan estallaba de felicidad y sin dudarlo llamó a todo el elenco a una reunión en el escenario. Era una noticia importante y el escenario era el lugar perfecto para darla a conocer.

Naya y Heather charlaban amenamente cuando la puerta de su tráiler se abrió sin previo aviso. Heather se había parado del sofá para alcanzar un vaso de agua, mientras que Naya seguía en el mismo. La puerta golpeó a Heather y esta cayó sobre Naya derramando todo el líquido sobre su camisa.

_- "Heather!" _– Gritó Naya observando a la rubia sobre su pecho.

_-" Lo siento…"_- Dijo Heather mirándola a los ojos. Pero eso no duró mucho ya que por inercia se detuvo a observar la ropa mojada de la morena. El vaso se había derramado por completo sobre su camisa y la misma se había transparentado dejando ver el sostén negro de la latina.

Los ojos de Heather se abrieron por completo y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Dianna que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta observando la escena.

_ - "Si molesto vuelvo en otro momento…"_- Dijo dudosa ante la escena que estaba observando.

Heather se volteó y rápidamente salió de encima de la morocha; la cual no hacía nada mas que negar con la cabeza ante el comentario de Dianna.

_-" Pasa Di, sólo estábamos charlando"-_ Aclaró Naya reaccionando y levantándose en busca de otra camisa.

_ -"Jajaja, pues no parece…"_- Dianna dibujó una media sonrisa y una de sus cejas se elevó mostrando una pícara expresión en su rostro.

_ - "Vale recordar que tú fuiste quien abrió la puerta como si tu vida dependiese de ello, perdí el equilibrio y caí_" – Dijo seriamente HeMo señalando el vaso que había caído al suelo. _– "Gracias por eso"- _Acotó, dejando a la rubia sin habla.

En ese momento Naya salía de la habitación; vestía una remera sin mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo al igual que sus jeans, que dejaban entrever la delicada silueta de la morena.

Heather mantenía su mirada en la morena, la observaba de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno, se veía tan bien con esos jeans ajustados, su figura era perfecta y su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Al llegar a los ojos de Naya se detuvo; la latina se encontraba mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Heather no podía sacar su mirada de esos ojos color chocolate y le sonrió de igual manera, sin percatarse que el vaso que había vuelto a llenar de agua se estaba deslizando de su mano y caía en el suelo empapando todo el lugar.

_ - "Veo que no te llevas bien con el agua últimamente"-_ Comentó Dianna riéndose ante la actitud de HeMo.

Heather reaccionó y se apresuró a limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho, no sin antes enviarle una mirada matadora a Dianna por su comentario. Dianna sólo río y se sentó en el sillón.

- "_A qué se debe esta hermosa visita señorita Agron?"-_ Dijo Naya buscando su celular que se encontraba en la mesada.

_- "Mm, señorita Agron, me gusta"-_ Replicó Dianna con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_- "Bueno, no te acostumbres, ahora dime, a que viniste?"-_ La paciencia de la morena no era de admirar.

_-" Quería invitarlas cordialmente a que me acompañaran hacia el escenario donde Ryan nos estará esperando para darnos una agradable noticia"-_ Dijo Dianna haciendo ademanes con su mano como si recitara una poesía. Heather no pudo evitarlo y río ante la situación.

_ - "Agradable noticia? De que se trata Agron?"_- Dijo Naya en un tono mas serio.

_- "No lo sé, sólo dijo que en 5 minutos nos quiere a todos allí. Así que muevan sus traseros y acompáñenme"-_ Dijo Dianna en tono de burla.

Las chicas se alistaron y caminaron hacia la puerta del tráiler.

_- "Quiero mover el bote… Quiero mover el bote.. Quiero mover el bote.. Le gusta? Mueevee!"-_ Cantó Heather bajando las escaleras del tráiler y moviéndose de lado a lado. Dianna se unió el baile de su amiga y a pasos rítmicos se dirigían hacia el escenario. Naya simplemente cubrió su rostro con sus anteojos y bajó la cabeza avergonzada del número que estaban montando sus amigas.

Finalmente, luego de "años" de baile según Naya; las chicas llegaron al escenario. Todos estaban allí: Mark charlaba animadamente con Jenna y Chord. Mientras que Chris, Amber y Darren saludaban a Lea que recién había llegado. Los demás chicos hablaban animadamente entre ellos expectantes por la noticia de Ryan.

Al terminar de saludar a todos Lea se acercó hacia las chicas que aún reían divertidas por la ocurrencia de HeMo.

_- "Que es tan divertido?"-_ Peguntó Lea.

-_ "No mucho, te presento: Está es HeMo, fanática de Madagascar y reina de los monos bailarines."_- Heather saludó a Lea con un beso en la mejilla._-" Y esta otra es Dianna, tu querida amiga, mano izquierda y bufón oficial del palacio"-_ Dianna se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario de Naya y saludo a Lea con un abrazo.

_- "Así que estamos de buen humor hoy?"-_ Indagó Lea pasando su brazo por el hombro de Dianna.

_- "Podría decirse"-_ Dijo Naya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- "Quién iba a pensarlo, "reina de los monos", ¿ no estás muy ocupada capitaneando tu bote "Brittana" HeMo?" -_ Dijo Dianna riendo.

_-" Hey! Que yo no soy la capitana, soy segundo oficial"-_ Sonrío triunfante HeMo, mirando hacia Naya.

_- "Actualízate Di, la capitana soy yo"– _Dijo Naya compartiendo la misma sonrisa de Heather.

_-" Hablando de capitanes, quien comanda su bote?"-_ Preguntó Naya levantando una ceja.

Lea y Dianna se miraron por un segundo para luego responder al unísono: _- Cual bote? -_

_- "Por Dios! Hasta yo con mi twitter-fobia se que tanto Faberry como Achele es una de las parejas mas queridas de la serie."-_ Dijo HeMo mientras Naya sólo asentía en señal de aprobación.

_- "Pues en ese caso no lo sé,,, espera, Achele dijiste?"-_ Lea sonaba confundida y algo nerviosa .

_- "Hay por Dios, en donde viven? Achele = Agron + Michele… ACHELE"- _ Dijo Naya ofuscada por la poca información que tenían sus amigas.

_-" No sabía que había gente que apoyaba nuestra amistad."-_ Dianna esbozó una gran sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Lea. Naya simplemente la miró y dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-"_Amistad? Apoyan su Relación... "-_ Dijo Heather haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

_- "Relación? Cuál relación?"-_ La voz nerviosa de Lea se hizo notar y rápidamente sacó su brazo de los hombros de la rubia.

-_ "Tranquila Manhands una relación ficticia. Se las ve lindas juntas y deben creer que tienen algo más…"- _ Dijo Naya mirando a la rubia que estaba sorprendida por la reacción que había tomado Lea.

-"_ Deben creer… O deben saber?"-_ Indagó Heather divertida.

Lea y Dianna se complotaron y ambas golpearon el hombro de sus amigas. Pero la lucha no duró mucho tiempo porque Ryan se asomaba por el escenario y se ubicaba en el centro del mismo pidiendo a los chicos que se sienten en las butacas.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos esperando a escuchar lo que Ryan tenía que decir.

* * *

><p><em>-" Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Debido al gran alcance que ha tenido nuestro querido trabajo no me queda otra que invitarlos muy cordialmente al Glee Tour 2011 que comenzará en…"<em>- Hizo una pausa mirando su reloj_ - "Ohh, menos de CUATRO SEMANAS."_- Termino diciendo con los brazos levantados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los chicos no lo podían creer! Su trabajo había alcanzado frutos inexplicables. Todos saltaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a abrazarse entre ellos. La alegría colmaba el lugar. Era mucho más de lo que ellos podían pedir.

Ryan hizo que se calmasen y comenzó a contar detalle por detalle la ruta a seguir. Cada ciudad que mencionaba era secundada por otra aún mejor, los chicos aplaudían y sonreían a más no poder.

Cuando la reunión terminó y Ryan dio el permiso para irse; Chris subió corriendo al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

_- "Ejemm, disculpen un momento, tengo algo que decirles"-_ Dijo calmadamente. _– "Pues a mi parecer esto amerita una celebración!"-_ Dijo alegremente esperando la reacción de sus compañeros, que inmediatamente comenzaron a aplaudir y asentir con la cabeza. _– "Bueno, los espero esta noche en el bar de un amigo, es nuevo e inaugura hoy; les mandare un mensaje con la dirección. "– _Dijo bajando del escenario.

Los chicos estaban demasiado alegres. Heather y Naya se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos autos cuando fueron interceptadas por Lea.

_- "Hey! Acaso piensan dejarme?"-_ Dijo lea con mirada de perrito mojado.

El caso es que el auto de Lea se había averiado y ni ella ni Dianna podían volver a su departamento. La rubia no había traido su auto, ella y Lea habían llegado al set en un taxi pedido por Ryan, pero debido a la celebración el productor se había olvidado de pedir otro para que regresen y era imposible salir del estudio a buscar uno por la cantidad de fans que lo rodeaban.

_- "Esperábamos que no te dieras cuenta"- _ Dijo Naya sonriente.

_- "No van a librarse tan fácilmente de mi!"-_ Respondió Lea acercándose.

_-" Ni de mi!" - _ Gritó Dianna corriendo hacia el auto.

Naya ingresó a su auto y Dianna la siguió colocándose en el asiento del conductor. HeMo manejaba su respectivo coche y Lea la acompañaba a su lado. Las chicas habían quedado en encontrarse todas en casa de Naya luego de buscar su ropa en cada una de sus casas.

_- "Así que tu y la rubia van navegando como nunca ehh?"-_ Dijo Dianna con una ceja levantada mirando a Naya que se encontraba muy concentrada en la carretera.

- "_De que rayos hablas?"- _La cara de Naya mostraba una visible incertidumbre.

-_ "Y,, digo,,, Brittana ha tenido mucha acción en estas últimas semanas. Su bote flota como nunca!"-_ Dijo Dianna alegremente.

_- "Mmm, pues, sí, podría decirse"-_ Respondió Naya no sin antes mostrar una media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca.

-_ "Y eso te pone feliz, supongo?"-_ Indagó Dianna.

- "_Pues claro! A la gente le encanta la pareja, eso hace crecer a la serie, sus fans se hacen cada vez más y tanto Ryan como Heather están feliz …"-_ Respondió. Y en ese momento recordó todas las escenas que habían tenido ella y Heather juntas en estas últimas semanas. Una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar aquella escena en la habitación de Britt donde HeMo elogió su risa.

_- "Pero, TÚ estás feliz?"-_ Preguntó nuevamente Dianna.

_- "Si HeMo es feliz, yo soy feliz"- _ Dijo Naya perdida en sus pensamientos. Dianna simplemente la miró y largó una leve carcajada. _–" Es decir, es mi amiga y como amiga quiero lo mejor para ella, si ella es feliz con esto yo también"- _culminó intentando cerciorarse de aclarar todas las dudas existentes en la cabeza de Dianna.

_- "Tranquila vaquera, no tienes porqué aclararme nada, te conozco perfectamente."- _Dijo Dianna mirando a Naya a los ojos. Y la verdad es que sí, la rubia la conocía muy bien, habían llegado a ser grandes amigas en todo este tiempo que llevaba la serie, tanto así que Naya era la primera en enterarse cualquier novedad acerca de las relaciones que la rubia mantenía y la primera también en ofrecer su casa para que la misma durmiera en los momentos de angustia por alguna ruptura; Actitud que también tomaba Dianna en numeradas ocasiones.

_- "Pués no sólo Brittana ha llegado lejos, Heya también ha tenido gran alcance sabes? Sus fans se hacen cada vez mayor"-_ Dijo despreocupada Dianna, recordando los comentarios de Naya sobre "Achele".

-" Jaja, así que estamos más actualizada Agron?"- Naya sonreía y levantaba una ceja, intentando que su amiga no indagara más por ese lado.

_- "Si, lo estoy, y también lo está Lea. Desde que mencionaste "Achele" no para de googlear para ver qué es lo que se comenta sobre nuestra supuesta "relación"."-_ Dijo Dianna haciendo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra "relación". Naya largó un pequeño suspiro al ver como la conversación ya no estaba centrada en su relación con HeMo.

_- "Supuesta?, Yo no creo que sea tan "supuesta""-_ Dijo Naya mirando de reojo a la rubia.

_- "Mi relación con Lea es la misma que tu mantienes con HeMo"-_ Dijo Dianna esperando la respuesta de la morena. Observo su cara, los ojos de Naya estaban abiertos como platillos

En su cabeza Naya sabía que entre ella y HeMo había algo especial, no eran sólo amigas, o al menos ella lo sentía así. Muchas noches se recriminó a sí misma cuestionándose ¿porque pensaba en HeMo de esa manera?, ¿porque no podía verla simplemente como una amiga?, pero no podía, HeMo no era una simple amiga, Naya no la quería como a una amiga, ni una compañera, hermana o prima, era algo más que un simple "querer" a Naya le gustaba. Había algo en HeMo que le gustaba, su mirada, su forma de vestir, ese olor a vainilla que desprendía de su dorada cabellera, había ciertas cosas de HeMo que Naya empezaba a ver con otros ojos y aunque tratara de negarlo cada noche, ella sabía que era imposible cambiar de parecer. Pero Dianna no debía enterarse de eso, por lo que pensó lo más rápido que sus neuronas le permitieron y respondió:

_- "Pues para mí, Achele tiene mucho más futuro"-_ Dijo Naya cerciorándose que la rubia no se haya dado cuenta del color rojizo que empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas por el simple recuerdo de su relación con HeMo.

_- "Que dices Naya?"-_ Dijo Dianna en un tono molesto. Pero en realidad ella no lo estaba, se encontraba acorralada. Nunca había pensado en Lea de esa forma, aunque una que otra vez se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Lea sentía algo más por ella, simplemente por como la miraba, Dianna sentía que su mundo se derretía ante esa mirada y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero eso no podía ser, Lea era sólo su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas! y como frutilla del postre, tiene novio. _"Nunca se fijaría en mi"_ Pensó para si misma – _"pero porqué digo eso? En que estoy pensando? Es mi mejor amiga! Porque querría que se fijara en mi?. Oh Dios dime que no! Dime que no me gusta mi mejor amiga. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no no no" _Pensó girando su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Naya se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amiga, pasar 30 segundos en silencio y negar con la cabeza sin respuesta alguna no es algo que haga todos los días.

_- "Problemas con tu conciencia lady Di?"-_ Preguntó Naya.

_- "Algo así…"-_ Respondió la rubia mirando a su amiga. No podía mentirle, no podía hacerlo, entre ellas no existía mentira alguna y Dianna agradecía eso, su amistad era hermosa y no quería romperla; pero tampoco podía contarle nada hasta estar totalmente segura de lo que le ocurría.

El resto de la conversación se centró en temas menos intensos, hablaban de que se iban a poner, como sería el lugar, quién se quedaría sobria para manejar a la vuelta y cosas por el estilo. Llegaron a casa de Dianna y ésta buscó su respectiva ropa; luego subió al auto de Naya y se dirigieron a su departamento.

* * *

><p>En el auto de Lea la conversación era mucho menos intensa. HeMo había encontrado una entretenida estación de radio y cantaba a coro con Lea las canciones que la misma transmitía. Llegaron al departamento de Lea y la morena corrió (literalmente) hacia su habitación en busca de algo que ponerse, pero eso no era tarea fácil.<p>

Al ver que su compañera no regresaba HeMo bajó del auto y se adentró en el departamento de Lea, sonrió al ver una foto de ella junto a Dianna frente a un cartel de "Glee". Era la primer foto que se habían tomado y ambas se veían muy sonrientes haciendo el símbolo de "losers" sobre sus cabezas. Sin tardarse mucho en observar las demás fotos, que generalmente eran de Lea y Theo, llegó a la habitación de Lea y observó a la morena muy complicada intentando elegir entre tres atuendos diferentes.

_-" Tienes una linda foto con Dianna allá"-_ Dijo Heather señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la sala de estar.

_ -" Es nuestra primera foto, nos la sacamos el día en que vimos por primera vez un cartel así de grande con nuestros rostros en él, fue… mágico… "-_ Respondió Lea recordando ese momento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin querer un suspiro se escapó por sus labios.

_- "Con que mágico ahh?"-_ Dijo HeMo levantando una ceja.

Lea comprendió el mensaje y rápidamente le aventó un almohadón. Sin perder el tiempo volvió su vista hacia los vestidos.

_- "No se cuál elegir, por favor ayúdame HeMo!"-_ La voz de Lea delataba su notable preocupación.

_-"Mmm, a ver… Esto, con esto… Y,,, estos zapatos… "- _Dijo HeMo señalándole a Lea su elección. Era un vestido azul que debería llegarle centímetros antes de la rodilla, junto con una campera negra y unos zapatos de taco alto plateados con un lindo detalle a uno de sus lados.

-" _Estás segura?"-_ Lea dudaba ante la elección de la rubia.

_- "No, pero no tenemos tiempo, así que vámonos!"-_ Respondió HeMo, tomando de la mano a Lea que sólo alcanzó a agarrar el vestido y los zapatos antes de salir del departamento.

_- "Si hace frío me regalarás tu abrigo"_- Le aclaró Lea tendiéndole la mano.

_-"Trato hecho"-_ Dijo HeMo uniendo su mano con la de Lea como si de un acuerdo legal se tratara.

Ambas subieron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Heather. La rubia, a diferencia de la morena, tardó sólo unos minutos en elegir su atuendo y rápidamente ya se encontraba en el auto para emprender viaje a lo de Naya. Al llegar ambas bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio, el portero las reconoció inmediatamente y les abrió la puerta de forma muy cordial. Subieron hasta la habitación de Naya y tocaron timbre.

_-" Quién es? " -_ Preguntó Dianna desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_- "Rey lémur y comandante Lea"-_ Dijo HeMo mirando la cara de desconcierto de Lea.

_- "Ahora voy!"-_ Gritó Dianna, no sin antes esbozar una risueña risa por el comentario de su amiga. A los segundos abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a ambas chicas.

_- "Y Naya?"-_ Preguntó Heather curiosa.

_- "Mmm, se está bañando…."-_ Respondió Dianna. Heather continuaba mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Naya sin emitir comentario alguno… -_ "Acaso quieres acompañarla?"-_ Dijo Dianna, para luego ser embestida por un almohadón aventado por una molesta HeMo que sonreía ante su buena puntería.

_-" Tranquila chicas! No queremos llegar con golpes a la fiesta."-_ Dijo Lea intentando calmar a las rubias.

En ese momento Naya salía de la habitación, vestía unos jeans negros, una remera blanca algo suelta y traslúcida. Su cuello era adornado por un colgante de oro blanco con un hermoso dije en él, sus pies habían sido abrigados por dos hermosas botineras negras con cierre dorado y se disponía a buscar su chaqueta de cuero negra que había dejado sobre su cama.

_- "I love Rock and Roll …"-_ Comenzó a cantar Dianna al ver a su amiga vestida con ese estilo.

_- "No te descuides mucho, que en cualquier momento ese collar pasa a ser de mi propiedad."-_ Dijo Lea señalando al collar que tenía Naya en su cuello.

Heather no pronunció palabra alguna, estaba muy ocupada observando la figura de la morena. Esos jeans dejaban apreciar su cuerpo a la perfección y su remera dejaba entrever un delicado sostén negro que cubría una de las partes más sagradas de su cuerpo.

_- "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"- _Dijo Naya –_ "Ahora, a cambiarse que no nos queda mucho tiempo!"-_ Volvió a replicar mirando hacia las tres chicas que estaban paradas sin mover músculo alguno.

Lea fue la primera en ducharse y cambiarse, y la que más tardó. Dianna le siguió y HeMo tuvo que correr contra el tiempo para poder estar lista antes de que las demás la dejaran. Dianna llegó al auto y se sentó en la parte trasera junto con Lea. Al parecer ambas sabían perfectamente que el asiento del acompañante estaba destinado a otra rubia.

Naya se encontraba charlando con las dos chicas cuando de repente dejo de hablar y centró todos sus sentidos al edificio del cual una rubia alta y de ojos celestes salía caminando muy risueña. Vestía un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, en sus pies, unos tacos plateados que hacían juego con los colgantes largos que llevaba en cada oreja y las pulseras de su mano izquierda. En su brazo derecho sostenía un abrigo negro y una cartera plateada con un pequeño lazo en el centro. Se veía perfecta, increíble, angelical, era mágicamente excepcional la forma en la que ese vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Dianna no sacaba la vista de su compañera, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. Sin dudarlo levantó de su asiento y golpeó con su mano el brazo de Naya esperando sacarla de ese trance.

_- "Ouch!"-_ Dijo Naya molesta. Dianna levantó sus cejas intentando transmitirle el mensaje, por suerte Naya comprendió y volvió a charlar con ambas chicas, luego tendrá tiempo de platicar con Dianna.

Al subir HeMo al auto el silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

_-"Te ves genial!"-_ Dijo Dianna a la rubia, intentando romper ese momento incómodo.

_-"Tú no te quedas atrás"- _Le respondió HeMo guiñándole el ojo por el espejo retrovisor del coche.

Las conversaciones entre las dos rubias no cesaban ni un momento. Naya y Lea se limitaban a escuchar a las chicas y comentar algo, pero sólo en ciertas ocasiones.

_- "Theo vendrá a la fiesta?"-_ Preguntó Naya a la morena que se veía muy entretenida observando los movimientos de la rubia de cabello corto al hablar con HeMo.

Lea no reaccionó, sus ojos se clavaban en la rubia, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de esa mirada y simplemente seguía manteniendo su conversación como si nada ocurriese. Naya se dio cuenta de la actitud de la morena e intentó nuevamente:

_-" Planeta llamando a Lea, podrías bajar de Di-landia y responder mi pregunta?"-_ Naya miraba a la morena por el retrovisor, sabía que ese comentario la iba a hacer reaccionar. Lea rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le regalo una mirada fulminante a la latina.

_- "No, no vendrá; no está en la ciudad. Tuvo que viajar a visitar a sus padres. Estará afuera casi todo el Tour." –_ El ambiente se tensó ante ese comentario. La morena había adoptado una actitud seria y optó por continuar el trayecto mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

_- "No te sientas mal, Taylor tampoco vendrá. Estamos en temporada de juego y él y su equipo tienen que entrenar"-_ HeMo intentaba consolar a la morena, que le regaló una media sonrisa.

_- "Mmm, noche de solteras o me equivoco?"-_ Indagó Naya observando a las dos chicas.

_- "Por mi parte, siempre!"-_ Respondió Dianna intentando ser parte de la conversación.

_-" No estaría mal… Que dices HeMo?"-_ Lea volteó su cabeza hacia la rubia. El mal humor que tenía había desaparecido y estaba siendo reemplazado por una gran sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo su rostro.

_-" Me parece perfecto!"-_ La rubia giró sobre su asiento y choco los cinco con la morena, que sonreía gustosa ante la propuesta de ser solteras, al menos, por esta noche…

Las miradas entre Dianna y Naya sobraban en ese auto. Ambas sabían lo que eso podía significar y estaban dispuestas a comprobarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas vale que empiecen a leer el fanfic porque el capítulo que viene es uno de los mejores que mi imaginación pudo haber creado.<strong>

Para darles una idea, se acuerdan de las canciones "Landslide" y "Songbird" ?

Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar que pasará por la cabeza de Naya al escuchar esas canciones? Y como habrá sido la grabacion en el estudio?

**Buenoooooooo,, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)**

La historia se centra mas bien en Heya, pero no se preocupen, habrá Achele para rato durante el Tour ;)


	3. Heather is Naya's Landslide

**CONSEJO: **Antes de leer el capítulo les recomiendo que carguen el siguiente video : Y0utube /watch?v=cPrSpqr-2mU y al llegar a la escena de la grabación lo coloquen. Apreciaran mejor las reacciones de cada personaje.

Si después de este capítulo no se quedan tarareando, cantando o escuchando Songbird o Landslide mi tiempo acá está perdido. :(

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>La fiesta de Chris había sido un éxito, todos se divirtieron alocadamente y el elenco se veía más unido que nunca. Las nuevas "solteras" habían causado revuelo en la pista de baile, pero no ocurrió nada de lo que luego se pudiesen arrepentir.<p>

Volvían al trabajo, era tiempo de filmar los episodios que faltaban. Tenían algo más de tres semanas para terminar de rodar las escenas antes de adentrarse por completo al Tour.

Ambas porristas no habían tenido acercamientos desde la escena en la cama de Britt, una que otra toma juntas pero nada comprometedor. Aunque eso cambió en el episodio "Sexy" en donde el personaje de Santana canta a Brittany "Landslide" intentando aclararle sus sentimientos. El rodaje de la escena había sido mucho más llevadero, pues contaban con la presencia de Gwyneth Paltrow, aunque la interpretación de la canción y su anterior grabación no fueron tarea fácil.

**FlashBack**

Naya se encontraba en su habitación cuando recibió un correo. Rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a descargar el archivo.

-"_A ver que nos traes hoy querido Ryan"-_ Comentó en voz baja para sí misma.

Era Lunes, y como todos los lunes, se entregaban los "demos" de las canciones a grabar. La morena tenía hasta el miércoles para aprender la letra y ensayar la canción. Naya estaba expectante, sabía que tanto su personaje como el de Brittany habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel en su relación y que esta canción sería una de las más importantes para el episodio, que se centraba en general en la sexualidad de ambas chicas. Ryan había encontrado la compañía perfecta para poder hacer más llevadera la inserción de una pareja lésbica a la televisión americana, y esa compañía era ni más ni menos que Gwyaneth Paltrow; quién haría el papel de "Holly Holliday", una maestra de reemplazo con mucha imaginación y que cuyas experiencias ayudarían tanto a Santana como a Brittany a llevar a flote su relación.

La canción ya se había descargado y Naya se recostaba en su cama para comenzar a escucharla. Abrió la carpeta con la letra y ubicó su notebook sobre sus piernas. El título era "Landslide" y era interpretada por Stevie Nicks, artista que la morena no conocía anteriormente pero cuyo nombre se le hacía familiar.

Una introducción en guitarra acústica comenzó a sonar y la canción empezó.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought me down_

Naya seguía le letra en el monitor de su notebook. Analizaba cada una de las frases e intentaba relacionarlas con la escena que debía rodar. No le iba a ser fácil, ella nunca había interpretado el papel de una muchacha enamorada de su mejor amiga, pero eso no era lo único que la complicaba.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh..._

Naya no paraba de pensar en la escena, tenía el guión sobre la mesada, lo acababa de leer, intentaba relacionar la canción con los sentimientos de Santana. Pero no era sólo su interpretación lo que complicaba a la morena. En su mente la mirada de la rubia se hacía presente, recordaba la escena que habían tenido que grabar juntas en la cama de Britt, los ojos azules de la bailarina habían conectado perfectamente con la mirada chocolate de la latina. Algo había sucedido allí, algo había sentido que le hacía tan difícil la tarea de escuchar esta canción; y ni pensar en grabarla, pero era algo que debía hacer, al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Well_

El ritmo de la música, junto con la voz entrecortada de Stevie provocaban una sensación extraña en Naya. Se sentía melancólica, cada palabra que salía de la boca de la cantante resonaba en el interior de la morena, estaba emocionada, no podía negarlo.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I'm getting older too_

_So.. take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought it down_

No podia evitarlo, unas lágrimas rebeldes se asomaron por sus ojos. ¿Que tenía esta canción que provocaba tanto en ella?

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

_The landslide'll bring you down_

Sin pensarlo cerró su notebook y la hizo a un lado. No entendía por qué, pero algo le sucedía al escuchar esa canción. La letra se la acordaba completamente, pero no porque su memoria fuese buena, el hecho era que la había tocado, de alguna manera provocaba en Naya muchos sentimientos. Simplemente se recostó nuevamente en su cama y se dedicó a dormir. _"Luego se me pasará"-_Pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Naya pudo grabar la canción con más facilidad al saber que Gwyneth se encargaría de la mayor parte. La grabación de la escena había sido algo especial, en el estudio se encontraba la misma Stevie Nicks presenciando la interpretación de las chicas. Pero si bien era una canción que reflejaba la situación entre Brittany y Santana, la atención estaba centrada en Gwyneth ya que Ryan le había pedido que tocara los acordes ella misma durante el rodaje.

Debía ser profesional así que Naya se cargó de valor y rodó la escena con una excelencia extraordinaria. Tanto Ryan como Stevie quedaron muy complacidos con la interpretación del trío, sus voces acoplaban perfectamente y las actuaciones de las chicas eran maravillosas. Pero HeMo se había dado cuenta de la mirada distante de la morena y se preguntaba por qué la latina no le dirigió palabra terminada la escena.

Tiempo después, en el episodio "Rumors", Santana le cantaría "Songbird" a Brittany. Pero esta vez, Naya no pudo controlar sus emociones.

**FlashBack**

_**- **__Adivina de que me enteré!-_ Gritaba Dianna entrando en el departamento de Naya.

_- Sos adoptada! –_ Afirmó la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro. _– Disculpa por no decírtelo, pero creíamos que debías descubrirlo tú sola-_ Terminó buscando la atenta mirada de la rubia.

_- Ja! Ya quisieras…-_ Respondió levantando una ceja. –_ Afina tus cuerdas vocales amiga, y prepara tu corazoncito porque Ryan me dio la primicia… Le cantarás una hermosa canción de amor a tu bailarina preferida-_ Culminó.

-_ ¿Celosa de no poder cantarle algo a tu metro y medio de felicidad?-_ Indagó la morena con una media sonrisa en su rostro. La cual se le borró inmediatamente después de ser impactada por un almohadón aventado por la rubia.

_-Mmm, con que es cierto…-_ Continúo Naya con una mano en su ojo que ya comenzaba a arderle por la fuerza del golpe.

_- ¿Qué?-_ Respondió la rubia con mal genio.

_- Es tu metro y medio de felicidad y estás celosa de no tener una canción que exprese tus sentimientos hacia ella.-_ La morena tapó su cara con sus manos rogando que la rubia no le aventara otro almohadón.

Estaba a punto de defenderse pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza -_.. Ohhh espera,, acaso esta canción le demostrará tus sentimientos hacia HeMo?-_ La rubia había dado vuelta la ruleta.

_- Ni siquiera sabes cuál es la canción-_ Esbozó abriendo su notebook. El comentario de la rubia la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso debería utilizar una de las canciones para expresarle sus sentimientos a la bailarina?- _"¿Pero cuáles sentimientos?"-_ Pensó para si misma. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, no entendía como una simple persona podía confundirla tanto, pero no podía permitirse tal confusión, menos con su mejor amiga.

_-Te quedas a escucharla conmigo?-_ Preguntó Naya haciendo alusión a la canción.

_- No, a diferencia de vos yo tengo que grabar mañana temprano.-_ Respondió la rubia recuperando un poco el humor que minutos atrás parecía totalmente perdido. –_No me extrañes morocha-_ Culminó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó a la morena y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir.

_- Saluda a Lea de mi parte – _Gritó Naya a la rubia antes de que esta cerrara la puerta como si la misma fuese giratoria.

Estaba sola y con la canción en su poder. Rápidamente encendió su notebook y buscó los archivos. Abrió el documento con la letra y se recostó en el sillón de la sala. El título era "_Songbird"_ y su intérprete Fleetwood Mac.

La canción comenzó, se podía distinguir una introducción instrumental. El ritmo era tranquilo, cada instrumento tocaba casi de manera imperceptible. La letra comenzó a sonar y los ojos de Naya se centraron en la misma.

For you there'll be no crying  
>For you the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<p>

Cada palabra se convertía en llamas en el corazón de Naya. La voz de la intérprete sonaba dulce y se acoplaba perfectamente con el ritmo de la canción, dándole un tono melancólico a la misma.

To you, I would give the world  
>To you, I'd never be cold<br>Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<p>

Y era así, Naya se sentía como nunca cuando se encontraba al lado de Heather. Se sentía Bíen, se sentía como en casa; era así la manera en la que la rubia la hacía sentir, porque una simple palabra convertía su día en el más soleado del año y su noche en la más brillante que alguna vez pudo haber presenciado.

And the songbirds keep singing  
>Like they know the score<br>_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
>Like never before<p>

Esas tres palabras resonaban en la mente de Naya " _I love you, I love you, I love you"_, tan simple se escuchaban en una canción pero tantos sentimientos llevaban consigo. ¿Sería eso lo que ella sentía?. Sus ojos intentaban seguir leyendo pero se veían dificultados por unas rebeldes lágrimas que amagaban con salir al exterior.

-_"¿Será que la amo?"-_Preguntó en voz alta, buscando sacar de ella misma algún tipo de respuesta.

Los instrumentos se hacían presentes nuevamente sin interposición de ninguna voz, esta vez era sú turno. Sonaban mágicamente al compás de un ritmo que se asemejaba al que alguna vez había escuchado Naya por parte de su madre cuando ésta le cantaba canciones de cuna antes de ir a dormir.  
><em><strong><br>**__**And I wish you all the love in the world**_

_**But most of all I wish it from myself**_

Naya afirmaba con la cabeza al escuchar esa frase, la sentía tan verdadera, tan cierta. Ella le deseaba todo el amor del mundo, pero su corazón no dudaría si se presentara la oportunidad de que ese amor pudiese ser entregado por ella.

And the songbirds keep singing  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<p>

Like never before; like never before.

La música terminó y con ella las dudas de Naya. Ya no podía negarlo más, la rubia la había encantado; no era un simple "gustar" ni alguna confusión pasajera, era algo más que eso. La bailarina despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna otra persona, la hacía sentir en el paraíso cuando le regalaba una sonrisa, podía jurar ver el cielo a través de sus ojos y escuchar a los ángeles cantar con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

_- "La amo"-_ Susurró con su voz entre cortada, dejando caer una lágrima que dirigía su trayecto hacía el suelo pero que fue interceptada por un blanco pañuelo.

_- "Y no hay nada de malo en eso"-_ Dianna se encontraba al lado de la morena, su mirada buscaba esos llorosos ojos color chocolate, en su mano sostenía un pañuelo blanco que utilizó para secar las lágrimas del rostro de Naya.

_- "¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"_- Preguntó sin levantar la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada, sentía que amar a una persona así no estaba correcto, era una mujer pero por sobre todas las cosas era su mejor amiga!.

_- "Desde que recordé que había olvidado mi bolso, entré sin golpear y te vi aquí escuchando la canción..."-_ Hizo una pausa y con su mano levantó el mentón de la morena para así quedar frente a frente. "_No tienes porqué llorar, no hay nada de malo en que la ames"._- Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

_-"Claro que lo hay!"-_ Respondió haciendo un lado la mano de la rubia. –_"Es mi mejor amiga, UNA MUJER"-_ Su tono de voz se elevaba, y sus manos se ubicaban nuevamente en su rostro intentando cubrir su vergüenza –"_Y como si fuese poco, tiene novio! Alguien que también la ama y que puede ofrecerle infinidad de cosas que yo no"- _Culminó buscando la mirada de la rubia que esta vez se arrodillaba ante ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

_-"No hay nada de malo en que sea mujer..."- _Hizo una pausa buscando nuevamente la mirada de la morena que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. –"_Hay vamos Naya!. El amor es amor venga de quién venga y vaya hacia quién vaya."-_ Dianna apretaba fuerte las manos de su amiga intentando que ésta se convenciese de lo que le decía. –"_Si lo que te detiene es Taylor me parece hermoso, quiere decir que la respetas, que quieres su bien antes del tuyo, y eso es amor, el sentimiento más lindo que el hombre es capaz de experimentar."- _La mirada de la morena se conectó con la suya, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Naya.

_-"Que cursi llegas a ponerte Agron"-_ Resopló con la voz entrecortada y los ojos hinchados.

_-"Pues, puede que te entienda más de lo que crees"-_ Ambas sonrieron ante ese comentario y juntaron sus frentes una con la otra. Naya sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y en cierto punto le reconfortaba saber que no era la única pasando por esa situación.

_-" Sabía que Achele tenía futuro"-_ Afirmó orgullosa.

_-"Pues, eso aún no se sabe. Ella también tiene novio y están muy enamorados"-_ Aclaró la rubia con un tono triste.

_- "¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?"-_ Preguntó Naya sin separar su frente de la de la rubia.

-_"No lo sé... Pero me alegro de no ser la única"-_ Ambas muchachas despegaron sus frentes y sonrieron levantándose de sus posiciones. Naya cerró su notebook y la colocó sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado, inmediatamente después se recostó sobre el sillón mirando a la rubia que la observaba sentada desde el sillón más pequeño de la sala.

_-" Quién lo hubiera dicho... Con unos años menos sería igual a Santana"- _Esbozó Naya mirando al techo.

_-" Bueno, Quinn puede siempre volverse gay"-_ Dijo Dianna mirando a la morena que soltaba una carcajada ante el comentario de la rubia.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Naya se encontraba en el estudio, las cámaras estaban listas y en espera de las chicas.

_-"¿Hemos llegado lejos no lo crees?"- _Preguntaba una nerviosa Heather mientras le retocaban su maquillaje.

_-"Mucho más de lo que me imaginé"-_ Respondía Naya a su amiga mirándola de reojo.

_-"Listo chicas, bellas como siempre... Ahora aprovechen que en 10 minutos comienzan a grabar"-_ La maquilladora les regalaba una brillante sonrisa y un cordial saludo a las chicas que se retiraban hacia el pasillo principal.

_-"¿Ha sido difícil grabar la canción?"-_ Indagó curiosa la rubia mientras se acomodaba su vestuario.

_-"Mucho más de lo que tú crees"- _La voz de la morena se sentía seria, algo depresiva.

_-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?... Digo, si no te molesta"-_ Heather intentaba ser cuidadosa, de alguna manera sabía lo que pasaba a la morena, pero no quería admitirlo, simplemente no podía.

_-"HeMo, no lo hagas mas dificil si?"-_ La mirada de Naya buscó la de Heather y al verla pudo comprobarlo, el cielo no podía estar en otro lugar si no era detrás de esos azules ojos que la miraban dubitativamente.

_-"No he hecho nada, ¿que te sucede Naya? Últimamente haz estado evitándome mucho, ¿hice algo mal?-_ Preguntó la rubia con cierta inocencia.

Naya no sabía que contestar, era cierto, en todo este tiempo había intentado no relacionarse mucho con la rubia, pero no porque no quisiera, simplemente sentía la obligación de alejarse. Sentía que cada vez que pasaba a su lado el mundo se le venía abajo, ella no podía tenerla, la bailarina estaba ocupada con otra persona cuyo nombre y apellido resonaba en el interior de la morena día y noche... "Taylor Hubbell"

_-"No me pasa nada, y NO, no has hecho nada malo, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?"-_ Preguntó observando la mirada inocente de la rubia, sentía que por momentos esa era la mirada que Brittany le dedicaba a Santana, soñaba con que su mirada contuviese algo de amor, amor que ella recibiría sin dudarlo.

_-"¿Entonces por qué me evitas?"-_ La voz de la rubia tomó un tono mas serio. Quería saber que le estaba pasando a su amiga y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

_-"Por favor HeMo, esto no es facil para mi."-_ Y esa era, la ruta estaba tomada, el camino había sido elegido, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Ese comentario mandaba a la morena a la deriva, sin motor ni remo.

_-"¿Por qué Naya?¿Por qué no me dices lo que te sucede?"-_ La voz de HeMo delataba su preocupación. Una mala jugada de sus rodillas la obligaron a dar un paso al frente quedando aún más cerca de la latina, sin dudarlo tomó la mano de la morena y le dedicó una mirada para luego volver a conectarse con sus ojos chocolate. La piel de la latina se erizó ante el contacto y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando algo la interrumpió:

-"_A sus puestos que empezamos!"-_ El grito de Ryan las tomó de sorpresa, inmediatamente se separaron quedándose una en frente de la otra en una posición estática, sin emitir sonido ni mover ningún músculo, simplemente perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra. Naya atinó a tomar su propia mano y acariciar el sector que la rubia había tocado anteriormente, podía jurar sentirla aún, tan cálida y suave sobre su piel.

Cuando sus cuerpos finalmente reaccionaron caminaron algo zombis hasta el piano, lugar donde comenzaría la escena, pero antes de empezar Naya se acercó a Heather y le susurró al oído:

_-" Escucha la canción si?, espero responda tus preguntas..."-_ Lentamente se alejó dejando a la rubia sin habla.

Ryan gritó "Acción" y la escena comenzó a rodarse...

_-"Me siento triste,,, triste como un pequeño panda triste"_- Afirmaba HeMo en su personaje de Brittany sin despegar la vista del piano.

_-"Es por eso que te traje aquí"-_Hizo una pausa _-"Para animarte"-_ Mencionó Naya como Santana. La mirada de Heather se cruzó con la de la latina que rogaba por seguir acordándose sus líneas. Tomó la mano de la rubia y prosiguió _–" Investigué en ese albúm "Rumors" y encontré la mejor canción para animarme y expresar mis sentimientos por tí"-_ Heather tomaba asiento no sin antes dejar escapar un leve suspiro regresando la vista a los ojos de Naya. _–"Mis, sentimientos privados"-_ Culminó agregando esa línea como improvisación propia esperando que la rubia entendiera el mensaje.

Heather simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa y preguntó _–"Y qué hay de él?"_- Señalando a Brad con la mirada.

-"_Es sólo un mueble más"- Aclaró Santana – "Perdón, Sin ofender"- _Brad simplemente hizo un gesto con su cuello, aclarando que no le molestaba el comentario de la morena.

La canción comenzó y otro suspiro escapaba de los labios de Heather, esta vez secundado por uno proveniente de la boca de Naya. La letra seguía su rumbo y el piano tocaba las notas a la perfección, Naya intentaba transmitirle a la rubia sus sentimientos a través de su mirada; mirada que no dejaba de revisar una y otra vez las expresiones de la cara de la bailarina, buscando alguna reacción. Por suerte la obtuvo y mucho antes de lo que esperaba, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Heather cuyos ojos se mostraban algo más brillosos de lo normal.

"_Serán esas lágrimas?"-_ Se preguntaba Naya en su interior, _-¿estará llorando por mí?-, _ La concentración de Naya regresó a su cuerpo al darse cuenta que la canción llegaba a su punto culmine.

Y el momento había llegado, esas tres palabras debían ser moduladas por su boca. -_"And I love you, I love you, I love you"-_ Repitió mirando fijamente a la rubia, sus manos junto con sus ojos intentaban transmitir el mensaje que sus labios anteriormente habían hecho sonar. Su corazón se aceleró, agradecía inmensamente haber tenido que ponerse esa blusa blanca poco ajustada, porque podía jurar que el movimiento de sus pulmones y corazón se harían visibles.

La sonrisa de Heather desapareció de su rostro... _-"Me ama? Será que me ama?"-. _ Se preguntaba a si misma.

Naya tomaba valor y comenzaba a moverse con precisión y a pasos firmes hacia la rubia.- _"And I wish you all the love in the world..."_- Moduló mirando levemente hacia el suelo, era el momento, esa frase que tanto le había dolido escuchar por primera vez desde su notebook, debía ser ahora interpretada por ella. -_"But most of all, I wish it from myself"__-_ Su mirada se clavaba en la de la rubia, sus manos, su cabeza y sus ojos, todo su cuerpo intentaba hacerle entender que esa era ella y no Santana quién le estaba cantando. Un pequeño movimiento en su pera delató la emoción que sentía, era inevitable, la amaba y Heather podía sentirlo.

La sonrisa de Heather se hacía presente nuevamente, para luego perderse en la sinfonía de esas tres palabras que salían de la boca de Naya por última vez –_"And I love you, I love you, I love you.. Like never before... Like never before "-_ Culminó Naya secándose una lágrima que escapaba rebelde por su mejilla.

Heather estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero la canción ya había culminado y debía hacer su parte. Rápidamente se paró y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la morena.

_-"Entonces, porque no puedes cantarme eso en frente de todos"-_ Sus miradas se cruzaban, un agudo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la bailarina, su columna se sentía de papel y su corazón había alcanzado velocidades inexplicables. –"_Ahora que Artie y yo no estamos juntos"-_ Aclaró sin quitar la vista de los ojos chocolate de la latina.

-"No, no aún. No estoy lista para esa clase de anuncio público"- Caminó en sentido contrario a la rubia – "_Desde esa publicación en el periódico, la gente ya ha comenzado a tratarme diferente"-_ Aclaró haciendo una pausa – "_Hasta me han pedido que me una al equipo de golf"- _La cara de "Santana" demostraba preocupación. Sabía que debía volver a retomar su papel como porrista y gracias a sus inescutibles dones para la actuación esta vez no fué problema.

_-" ¿Y qué si yo lo hago primero?"_- Indagó Heather ante la mirada confundida de la morena –"Ven a Fondue for Two, te pediré que seas mi cita para el baile, te diré lo que siento, y tú sólo tendrás que aceptar" – Terminó mirando a la morena expectante.

_-"Está bien"- _Respondió Naya acercándose para abrazarla. –_"Sí"-_ Dijo Heather antes de fundirse en el abrazo.

Ese abrazo estaba lleno de emociones, la expresión de Naya lo decía todo, necesitaba tenerla cerca, quería saber si había comprendido el mensaje. Pero ese no era el momento para hablarlo, ya que Ryan cortó la escena e ingresó aplaudiendo a las chicas por su increíble interpretación.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen<strong>****

**_2) Brad Ellis Piano afirmó que las lágrimas de Heather no estaban planeadas._**

**_3) Me da mucho amor este capítulo._**

**_PD: Lloré al escribirlo._**


	4. No hay una razón

_-"Increíble, espectacular! Estoy segura que los fans la amarán"-_ Afirmaba el productor ante la actuación de las chicas. _–"HeMo, con esas lágrimas te ganaste mi corazón. Por un momento llegué a pensar que eran verdaderas"-_ La mirada de Heather se desvaneció por completo, sus ojos intentaban abrirse lo más posible ante ese comentario; no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de recorrer su rostro mientras escuchaba la interpretación de Naya, y mucho menos sabía el porqué de tal acción.

_-"Genial actuación chicas"-_ Culminó Ryan dándoles un cálido abrazo.

_-"Muchas gracias Ryan"-_ Dijo sonriente Naya intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas producto del comentario del productor.

Ambas chicas se alejaron del estudio y comenzaron a caminar sin emitir palabra. Por suerte, Dianna se encontraba en el pasillo charlando con una de las vestuaristas, así que Naya aprovechó el momento y se unió a la conversación.

_-" Tal vez un poco más cortas, pero nada de qué preocuparse"-_ Sentenciaba Eva la vestuarista.

_-" Me parece bien, los fans lo amarán"-_ La sonrisa de Dianna se hacía presente una vez más iluminando la inmensidad del pasillo principal.

_-"¿De qué hablan?"-_ Disimuladamente Naya se posicionó entre ambas muchachas mirándolas expectante en espera de una respuesta.

_-" Ryan pensaba hacer un cambio en el uniforme de las Cheerios. Nada muy visible, sólo unas tablas más y unos centímetros menos"-_ Respondía risueña Eva guiñándole el ojo a la rubia de ojos verdes.

_-" Más corto aún? Muchos fans van a querer violarnos"-_ Afirmaba en tono de burla HeMo ingresando a la conversación.

_-" Creo que ya hay muchos que quieren hacerlo."-_ Los ojos de Dianna se centraron en la morena que miraba sorprendida ante el comentario.

_-" Pues, ¡A causar otra Sex-Riot señoritas!"-_ Ryan caminaba por los pasillos y había escuchado la conversación de las muchachas. Amaba introducir frases de los personajes en sus conversaciones cotidianas, eso era algo que todos tenían asimilado.

_-" Demos unos cuantos paros cardíacos"-_ Dijo pícara Naya, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñándole el ojo al productor, que respondía con un "OK" alejándose por el pasillo.

_-" Espero que Taylor no se moleste."-_ Esta vez era Eva la que hablaba. Heather no había escuchado la pregunta completa, pero al oír el nombre "Taylor" sus ojos saltaron como dirigiéndose a otra órbita. No se había acordado de su novio hace varias horas, incluso al filmar la escena con Naya, en su mente sólo se encontraba la morena. Pero qué pensaría el novio de su interpretación, las lágrimas no estaban planeadas y él de seguro lo notaría.

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí..."_ Se recriminaba la bailarina para sus adentros. Pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de Naya cantándole esa canción se le venía de nuevo a la mente y todas sus preocupaciones parecían desaparecer al recordar lo bella que se veía.

_-" Tierra llamando a HeMo...cgghhh cghhhh"-_ La voz de Dianna la sacó de su trance. _-" No seas mal educada y responde la pregunta!"-_ La regañó en posición demandante apuntándola con su dedo índice.

_-" Pues, si Ryan lo pide... Deberá entender"-_ La preocupación de HeMo se hacía sentir, pero nada tenía que ver con el uniforme de Cheerio. Su temor era el mismo que había sentido al grabar la escena en la habitación de Britt. Una completa melancolía y tristeza se adueñaba de sus pensamientos al recordar la ola de emociones que le había provocado el contacto con la piel de la morena.

_-" Gracias a Dios yo estoy soltera"-_ Afirmaba sonriente Dianna, levantando una mano y mirando fijamente a Naya.

_-" Por ahora..."- _Le respondió la morena devolviéndole la jugada.

_-" Y para siempre..."-_ Sentenció regalándole una mirada fulminante a la latina.

_-"Buenooo, muchas feromonas en el ambiente. Mejor me voy a hacer mi trabajo"-_ Eva saludaba a las chicas sonrientes, ingresando nuevamente a su estudio a terminar de hacer los arreglos del uniforme.

Dianna notaba tensión en el ambiente y tímidamente se animó a preguntar:

_-" Y... Qué tal la escena?"-_ Sus ojos intercalaban mirada entre la morena y la rubia en frente de ella, que simplemente se limitaban a mover sus pies inquietamente como sin ánimos de responder.

_-" Es una muy linda canción"-_ La frase provenía de los labios de Heather y fué a parar directo al corazón de la latina que esbozaba una media sonrisa sorprendida por el comentario.

_-" Brad estuvo genial"-_ Esta vez era Naya la que comentaba intentando evitar las insinuaciones de su amiga.

_-" Me uno oficialmente al fans club de Brad Ellis Piano"-_ Sentenció Dianna con una mano en el corazón en señal de juramento. _–"Juro molestarlo, despeinarlo y demostrarle mi cariño a golpes hasta que la muerte nos separe"-_ El comentario de la rubia había iniciado las carcajadas entre las muchachas. Brad era el centro de las bromas del elenco, pero todos le tenían mucho cariño y lo sentían como un segundo padre.

_-"Ten cuidado, Lea se molestará si se entera que andas golpeando a su pianista favorito"-_ Después de esta frase Naya dio un paso atrás en espera de un golpe por parte de la muchacha. Golpe que nunca llegó pues fue interrumpido por HeMo.

_-"Espera, acaso tu no tocas el piano?"-_ Preguntó curiosa la bailarina.

_-" Si, y eso qué?"-_ Dianna no quitaba la mirada de los ojos de Naya, iba a vengarse por su atrevimiento más tarde, de eso estaba segura.

_-" Mmmm, entonces ya tenemos a su pianista preferido.."-_ Esta vez era Chris quién ingresaba a la conversación. Había tomado lugar entre Naya y Heather enredando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

_-"Acaso hoy es el día de molesten a Dianna Agron?"-_ Preguntaba la rubia de ojos verdes frunciendo su ceño.

_-"No... Hoy es el día de molestar a Lady Di"-_ Aclaró Naya a la rubia guiñándole un ojo. Ese apodo había sido propuesto por Lea el día que se conocieron, desde ese entonces siempre la llamaba así "Lady Di", y Naya no iba a perder oportunidad alguna para echárselo en cara a la rubia.

Dianna amagó con arremeter contra Naya pero Chris se lo impidió negando levemente con la cabeza, a lo que la rubia respondió con un suspiro molesto. La latina agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla del joven, que sonreía ante el contacto.

_-"Acabo de ver parte de su escena señoritas, y déjenme decirles que me encantó su interpretación..."-_ Nuevamente, y como ya era costumbre en los estudios, Chris actuaba como su personaje "Kurt" y les regalaba una cálida sonrisa a las chicas.

_-"Creo que a todos nos encantó la escena"-_ Acotaba Dianna agradecida de que la conversación ya no se tratara de ella.

_-" La verdad HeMo, me sorprendiste... No sabía que podías llorar en cámara... Lo sentí muy real, hasta podrías ir a Brodway!"-_ Exclamaba el muchacho felicitando a la rubia con un gran abrazo...

_-"Actuar un llanto no es nada fácil... Y de eso yo se bastante"-_ Ahora era Dianna la que hablaba, recordando las veces que tenía que llorar al interpretar a su personaje "Quinn".

Una leve risa en conjunto se hizo presente en el pasillo... En el caso de Heather, simplemente dibujaba una leve media sonrisa, que se asomaba tímida y falsamente por su rostro.

"_No fingí, no lo hice"-_ Se reprochaba a sus adentros Heather, intentando comunicarle, con su celeste mirada, sus pensamientos a Naya.

_- "Bueno, Muchas Gracias"-_ Esbozó tímidamente para luego echarse a correr por los pasillos.

Tanto Dianna como Chris se miraron confundidos para luego dirigirse hacia Naya que se encontraba atónita con la mirada prendida en la rubia. Con un leve golpe de su codo Chris le indicó a Naya que siguiera a la rubia. Esta no esperó más y se largó a correr.

La velocidad de la rubia la impresionaba, si bien Naya no era una mala corredora, la rubia gracias a sus años de bailarina había logrado perfeccionar los movimientos de su cuerpo y este le respondía de manera perfecta. Sus alargadas piernas corrían velozmente por los pasillos esquivando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en su huida. Hasta el mismo Ryan que se encontraba charlando amenamente pudo observar a la rubia dirigiéndose hacia él.

_-"Heather pará!"-_ Intentó detenerla pero fue en vano. Los ojos de la rubia se veían clavados en el camino y no advirtió que el productor estaba en el medio del pasillo.

Ryan simplemente intentó abrazarla con sus brazos lo más fuerte posible pero la rubia se zafó y volvió a correr sin importarle absolutamente nada. _–" Lo siento"- _Susurró sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Naya corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar al lado de Ryan, éste se encontraba extrañado por la actitud de ambas.

_-"Que le sucede?"-_ Preguntó acariciando levemente la espalda de la morena que no paraba de respirar agitada por la corrida.

_-" No lo sé, hacia donde fué?"-_ La mirada de Naya intentaba encontrar a la rubia pero fallaban ante cada intento.

_-"Se fue por allí, quieres que te acompañe?"-_ Dijo Ryan señalando el pasillo sin salida que se encontraba a la derecha.

_-"No"-_ Contestó Naya cortante, recuperándose y corriendo hacia donde el productor le había señalado.

Como por arte de magia pudo divisar a la rubia que caminaba cansada por los pasillos, queriendo pasar desapercibida. Intentó correr para alcanzarla, pero sus pasos torpes la delataron y la rubia la escuchó evitándola nuevamente.

_-"Heath..."-_ Naya no alcanzó a reaccionar y la rubia ya se había encerrado en uno de los baños del personal. La morena no lo dudó e intentó abrir la puerta del mismo, pero ésta se encontraba bloqueada por algo. El cuerpo de la rubia hacía presión para que la latina no entrara.

_-"Vete!"-_ Le gritó desde el otro lado, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta cuya cerradura no funcionaba.

_-"Por qué? Ahora que hice?"-_ Respondía Naya aprovechando el descuido de la rubia y ubicando uno de sus pies entre la puerta y el umbral.

_-" Todo, Todo! Y todo es tu culpa!"-_ La voz de la rubia se sentía algo entrecortada, eso podía significar una cosa, estaba llorando. Naya no esperó más y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a la bailarina y se adentró en el baño. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y colocó su espalda contra la misma para que no se abriera, impidiéndole el paso a la rubia.

Esas palabras se clavaron como puñal en el corazón de Naya que latía rápidamente debido a la corrida y el esfuerzo anterior.

_-"¿Acaso no querías que te explicara que me pasaba?"-_ El tono de voz de Naya se había elevado y en su cara su ceño fruncido mostraba una clara señal de enojo. Sus manos no sabían dónde ubicarse, sobraban en ese momento, así que simplemente las cerró conteniendo en ellas toda la furia que poseía.

Heather se disponía a responder pero Naya la interrumpió..._-"Pues eso es lo que me pasa, cada una de las palabras que canté en ese estudio fueron dedicadas a tí, no a Brittany, a tí."-_ Aún no comprendía como la rubia no había entendido el mensaje. Sus palabras salían de lo más profundo de su corazón y resonaban en las paredes del baño haciendo eco en cada rincón.

_-"Fué sólo actuación Naya"-_ Intentaba convencerse Heather, limpiando con su mano las lágrimas de su rostro. Naya notó el estado de la rubia e inmediatamente le alcanzó un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su bolsillo. Su cara se veía perdida, como si ya no perteneciera a este mundo; sus ojos brillantes e hinchados miraban a la morena por el reflejo del vidrio, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y su piel se erizaba con cada palabra de la latina.

_-" No lo fué."-_ Sentenció Naya severamente mirando a la rubia por el reflejo del vidrio. Sus miradas se conectaron al instante y un momento de silencio inundó el lugar. _–"Esas tres palabras que salieron de mi boca significaron mucho más de lo que crees."-_

La distancia entre ambas se había acortado, sentían como si se hubiesen tele transportado a escasos milímetros de la otra. Dubitativa, la mano de la morena acarició el rostro de la bailarina secando una última lágrima rebelde que se escapaba de su brillante mirada. Los ojos de la rubia se despegaron del reflejo y levemente giró su cabeza para quedar frente a frente con la morena de ojos café, su mirada transmitía pena, frustración, furia; una mezcla de sentimientos que Naya no podía comprender.

–"_Te Amo"-_ Sentenció resignada la morena ante la mirada atónita de la rubia. Su mano rozó levemente la comisura de los labios de la bailarina, que sonrió tímidamente ante el contacto.

_-"Cállate, cállate"-_ La rubia alejó bruscamente la mano que se posaba en su rostro y se alejó lo más posible. No quería aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo.

_-"NO!"- _Gritó asustando a la rubia que la miraba temerosa desde un alejado rincón. _–"Me costó mucho tiempo dejar de mentirme, dejar de intentar hacerme creer que lo que me pasaba era pasajero... Pero no pude, lo que siento por vos es real y ... y ..."-_ Naya no sabía cómo continuar, en su mente millones de frases se cruzaban interponiéndose una con la otra... _–"Y ¿me pedís que me calle?"- _ Su tono se sentía dolido, una lágrima recorrió su rostro posándose celosamente sobe la comisura de sus labios.

_-"Córrete, no quiero escucharte"-_ Dijo enojada la rubia. La bailarina caminaba decidida hacía Naya que la esperaba con su espalda contra la puerta. Los brazos de Heather intentaron sacar del medio a la morena que arremetió contra la rubia tumbándola contra la pared y tomando sus muñecas con sus manos, manteniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza.

_-"Dame una razón por la que deba dejar de sentir esto por ti "-_ Los ojos de la morena se clavaban en los de la rubia que no tenía intenciones de romper el contacto. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Heather no dijo nada simplemente juntó sus labios con los de la morena, rompiendo así la distancia que las separaba y desprendiendo una ola de emociones encontradas. Naya simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento y le permitió a la rubia seguir con su cometido.

El beso comenzó torpe, pero sentido. Los labios de la rubia exploraban los de la morena y su ceño se fruncía al recordar que eso no debía estar pasando. Fue un beso corto, pero cargado con múltiples emociones.

_-" No, espera... No puedo"-_ Los lamentos de Heather sorprendieron a Naya quién rápidamente se separó unos centímetros.

_-" ¿Segura?"-_ Indagó sensualmente mirando a la rubia a los ojos. En su boca una media sonrisa se hacía presente y sus ojos fogosos miraban con deseo a la bailarina que se acercaba apenada hacía la morena.

Heather sorprendió a Naya nuevamente, pero esta vez negando con su cabeza; sus manos tomaron los bronceados dedos de la latina y los ubicaron nuevamente en sus muñecas, indicándole a la morena que estaba dispuesta a mantener la misma posición que tenía hace unos segundos atrás. Sin dudarlo sus dientes tomaron entre ellos el labio inferior de Naya proporcionándole un leve mordisco lo que desató un gemido mudo por parte de la morena. Acto seguido y aprovechando el desconcierto de la otra, la rubia arremetió nuevamente, esta vez sumando su lengua al juego. Naya cedió el paso a la lengua de la rubia soltando inmediatamente sus manos de las tibias muñecas aterciopeladas de la otra.

Sus lenguas luchaban por el control pero la rabia de la bailarina hizo que ganara la batalla, explorando sin recelo la boca de la morena. La presión en las muñecas de Heather había desaparecido; Naya recorría con sus manos los brazos de la rubia cuya piel se erizaba ante el contacto; recorría su mejilla, mentón y cuello; pasando por sus hombros y delineando levemente el contorno de los pechos de la rubia quién soltó un leve gemido que fue ahogado por un nuevo beso por parte de la morena. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su cintura y se posó allí unos segundos. Heather por su parte bajó rápidamente sus brazos y la tomó de la nuca, haciendo presión para profundizar aún más el beso.

_"Esto está mal, esto está mal..."_ Se repetía una y otra vez Heather para sus adentros. _"Pero se siente tan bien... ¿Porqué no me puedo sentir así con Taylor? ¿Será que no lo amo? No lo amo...?" _ Su confusión y lucha interior se vio interrumpida al abrir levemente sus ojos y encontrarse con la sensual mirada de la morena, que sonreía levemente para luego continuar besándola.

La temperatura iba en aumento y ambas podían notarlo. Naya no quería ir más allá de lo que la rubia le permitiese, así que simplemente seguía el ritmo que esta imponía. Sus manos reposaban sumisas sobre la cintura de la rubia y su boca se dejaba llevar por la danza que la lengua de la bailarina manejaba con tanto profesionalismo.

Pero Heather quería más; su cerebro ya no funcionaba, todas sus preocupaciones se habían perdido segundos antes y en su mente sólo se encontraba la muchacha de tez morena que parecía estar muy tranquila para su gusto. Rápidamente sacó sus manos de la nuca de la latina y comenzó a bajar por su espalda dejando a su paso tenues caricias. Se paró unos segundos a delinear el cierre de su sostén, pero sin perder tiempo, y para sorpresa de Naya, recorrió velozmente su cintura y bajo sus manos hasta su trasero ejerciendo una leve presión sobre él. Naya al sentir el toque de la rubia se sobresaltó y rompió el beso, estiró su cabeza hacia atrás como por inercia y dejó escapar un suave gemido audible que resonaba en cada rincón de aquel baño del personal.

Sus mentes no reaccionaban, estaban demasiado ocupadas memorizando cada movimiento, aroma y textura de la otra. Pero, lamentablemente, eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

_-" Esta bien, está bien! Sólo deja que me lave las manos!"-_ Un grito las sacó de su trance. Se separaron bruscamente pero no quitaron la vista de la otra. Unas pisadas se hacían sentir, sus corazones latían fuerte y sus respiraciones agitadas intentaban calmarse lo más posible.

_-" Tu labio"-_ Mencionó levemente Heather señalando con el dedo el labio inferior de la morena que dejaba escapar una roja gota de sangre. Naya volteó para observarse en el espejo y una tenue risa se asomó en la parte derecha de su rostro. Heather se acercaba despacio cubriendo con su mano su boca, intentando enmudecer aquella carcajada que se estaba haciendo presente.

_-"Arréglalo"-_ Ordenó Naya girando nuevamente hacia la rubia. Heather amagó con limpiar los labios de la morena con sus dedos pero ésta se lo negó echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ante esto la rubia mordió levemente su labio inferior, y resignada, se acercó a la morena plantando un suave beso en la comisura de su labio inferior.

_-"Quieta"-_ Le susurró corriendo con su mano el mentón de la morena para así tenerla frente a frente. Sus ojos intercalaban entre la mirada y los labios de Naya, mientras que su boca dejaba salir a su juguetona lengua que con total profesionalismo limpiaba el daño que sus dientes habían causado.

_-"Voy a llorar_"- La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y en el umbral se encontraba una figura femenina que observaba atenta la situación.

Las chicas se separaron y giraron sus rostros curiosas, querían saber quién era esa muchacha.

_-"DIANNA!"-_ Gritaron al unísono tapando sus frentes con sus manos sumamente avergonzadas por la situación.

_-" Shhh, no van a querer que nadie más se entere..."- _Una sonrisa pícara se hacía presente en la cara de Dianna, que levemente ingresaba al baño cerciorándose que nadie la siguiera.

_-" No es lo que tú piensas_..."- Ésta vez era HeMo la que hablaba mirando avergonzada los ojos de la rubia.

_-"Eso nunca ayuda HeMo"- _Naya ya se había resignado.

_-" No claro, son sólo amigas hablando con sus lenguas súper cerca"- _Dianna levantaba una ceja y Naya reía ante el comentario.

-" _Jaja, muy graciosa..."-_ Heather se sentía sumamente avergonzada ante la situación. No sólo había besado a su mejor amiga, sino que también las habían descubierto, y como frutilla del postre, Tenia NOVIO!.

Naya se acercó levemente a la rubia y rozó con su mano la de la bailarina mirándola a los ojos. Ésta se estremeció ante el contacto y volteó la vista encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de la morena.

_-"Cuando sepas porqué haces eso... Avísame..."-_ Dijo mirando como la rubia había bajado su mirada hacia su boca. Rápidamente tomó a Dianna del brazo y juntas salieron de aquel baño dejando a una Heather confundida, avergonzada y acalorada.

* * *

><p><em>"Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends...<em>

_"So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied"_

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO SON BUENAS.**

Esperen, que pasó? Se besaron! Desde cuando nuestra tierna HeMo cambió tanto?

Naya controlándose! Dianna las vió! ME VOLVÍ LOCA!

Probablemente...

Quieren ACHELE? Bueno, van a tener que esperar un poquitito más... Pero les aseguro que vale la pena ;)


	5. Lady Di

_-"Eso fue... Wow!"-_ Dianna miraba atónita a Naya una vez que ingresaron en el auto de la morena. Arrancó rápidamente y se dispuso a conducir hacia su departamento.

_-" Dios Dianna, cállate..."- _ Naya se encontraba bloqueada y con la mirada perdida en la carretera...

_-" Tranquila vaquera, relaja o moriremos antes de llegar..."-_ Naya había aumentado la velocidad sin darse cuenta. Al reaccionar desaceleró de inmediato dejando salir un leve suspiro.

Al llegar al departamento de la morena, ésta simplemente se echó en la cama boca arriba tapando sus ojos con sus manos y dejando salir nuevamente otro ahogado suspiro.

_-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"-_ Dianna se sentaba en el borde de la cama observando a la morena expectante.

_-"¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?"-_ Naya continuaba en la misma posición, sin emitir movimiento alguno.

_-"Y.. Digo... La besaste..."- _Fue interrumpida por Naya que negó levemente con su cabeza – "_Bueno no sé, te besó, se besaron... Casi se violan!"-_ La exageración de Dianna provocó que la morena se levantase de repente aventándole un almohadón.

Los aires se calmaron y Naya tomo asiento en su cama abrazando su almohada entre sus piernas, que se encontraban dobladas en una actitud de preocupación.

_-"No lo pude evitar. La Amo..."-_ Esas dos palabras resonaron latentes en la mente de Dianna que miraba hacia el suelo pensativa.

_-" Mmmme parece que ella también siente algo por ti."-_ Dianna levantaba su vista hacia la morena y sonreía levemente en actitud positiva.

_-" Lo crees?"-_ Naya no podía estar más emocionada por la declaración de su amiga.

_-" Ella no se negó... Vamos! Vi perfectamente como sus manos estaban adheridas a tu trasero!"-_ La risa se hacía incontrolable y amagaba con aparecer en cualquier momento.

_-" No lo sé, No estoy muy segura..."- _La tristeza volvía a inundar la habitación.

_-" Créeme, lo hace."-_ La positividad de Dianna contenía en cierto modo a la morena.

_-" Y tu metro y medio de felicidad? Cómo es posible que deje a SU lady sola, así como así?"-_ Esta vez era la rubia la que se sonrojaba ante el comentario de su amiga. La remarcación de ese apodo la remontaba nuevamente al día en el que Lea se lo adjudicó; el día que se conocieron.

**Flash Back**

Una morena ingresaba a los estudios de Fox con una libreta llena de anotaciones en su mano y un vaso de "Starbucks" en la otra. Su cara demostraba un claro grado de nerviosismo y su errático caminar lo hacía aún más evidente.

En la sala de espera había sólo cinco personas: Un moreno alto, bastante corpulento, vestido con una remera a rayas y zapatos marrones. Un joven de unos 25 años de descendencia asiática que platicaba cordialmente con otra muchacha de las mismas características. Al fondo de la sala, algo alejados a decir verdad, se encontraban un muchacho no muy alto, de pelo castaño claro, con rasgos exquisitos, mirada tenaz y una amplia sonrisa, que platicaba animadamente con una rubia pelo largo. Si bien la morena podría fácilmente haberse quedado mirando al joven de tan amenas características, sus ojos se centraron esta vez en la rubia que conversaba a su lado, no sabía por qué pero simplemente se perdía con cada curva de su cabello y la forma con la que sus labios se abrían para emitir cada palabra hacía que sus dientes se mostraran relucientes por toda la habitación iluminando cada rincón.

_-" Lea Michele Sarfati?"-_ Preguntó una persona escondida tras la espalda de la morena, su voz se notaba un tanto masculina por lo que no dudaba que fuese un hombre. Rápidamente se giró y una amplia sonrisa colmó su rostro.

_-"La misma que viste y calza"-_ Respondió Lea abrazando a su amigo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. _–"Jonathan Groff, te me has perdido ehh..."-_ Esbozaba intentando sonar molesta.

_-"Disculpa mi princesita, mucho trabajo en muy poco tiempo da ganancias inesperadas."-_ La morena lo miraba expectante- _"Por lo que me decidí pronto y compré un lujoso departamento a unas cuantas calles de aquí"-_ Dijo sonriente el muchacho ante la atenta mirada de su amiga._-"Bueno, ""lujoso""-_ Dijo entre comillas haciendo referencia al piso que había comprado a menos de cinco cuadras de donde se encontraban.

_-"Con que no pensabas gastarlo conmigo?"-_ La actuación de la morena estaba siendo ya poco creíble, un puchero se asomaba en su rostro que se transformaba en el de una niña de corta edad que parecía implorarle a su madre quedarse con ella esa noche en su cama.

_-"No mi querida actriz"-_ Dijo agarrando uno de sus cachetes y apretándolo como a niña pequeña _–"Más bien, vine a buscar suerte para este lado, y como me enteré por fuentes anónimas que estabas en la ciudad, no dudé y compré el departamento"-_ Culminó sacando su mano de las mejillas de la morena que se habían puesto coloradas por la presión.

_-" Estoy tan feliz de que estés acá!"-_ Nuevamente sus cuerpos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de la rubia que contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_-" Juguemos a un juego quieres?"-_ Preguntaba el chico de exquisitos rasgos y mirada intrépida. Pero la rubia no respondía, su mirada se clavaba fija en los movimientos tenues de la morena, podía jurar nunca haber visto unos ojos tan brillantes en su vida.

_-"Tierra llamando a Dianna... Por favor aterrice"-_ La voz del joven la sacó de su trance. _–"Ocupada observando la belleza de la ciudad?"-_ Indagó observando hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la rubia.

_-"Ahh, qué? Nada que ver!"-_ Respondió reaccionando ante el comentario del joven.

_-"Haaay, vamos Dianna! Se te cae la baba y no te estás dando cuenta"-_ Afirmaba el chico colocando su mano en el mentón de la rubia y simulando secarlo.

_-" Pues es bastante guapo"-_ Reafirmó haciendo alusión al joven que se encontraba al lado de la morena, tal vez de esa manera se libraría de tanto cuestionario.

_-" Guapa dirás... No era al muchacho a quién veías"-_ Afirmó observando nuevamente a la morena para luego guiñarle un ojo a la rubia mostrando una media sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

_-" De que rayos estás hablando? Acaso piensas que soy gay?"-_ Preguntó ofuscada por tanta insistencia. Sus ojos miraban fijos al joven y su seño se fruncía en muestra evidente de su enojo.

_-" Tranquila Di, eres mi hermana, y como tal te conozco más que a mi mismo"-_ Aclaró el joven.

_-" Jason, no aquí por favor"- _Dianna apreciaba las palabras de su hermano, eran muy unidos y no había casi ningún tipo de secretos entre ellos. Tan así, que la rubia le había confiado el haber estado en una especie de "romance platónico" con una de sus compañeras de secundaria, por lo que el joven ya conocía el prontuario de su hermana; pero no era el momento ni el lugar para remitirse a esos hechos.

_-" Tranquila bonita, te amo tanto..."- _Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola hacia él para luego acariciar levemente su espalda rozando sus dedos con los rizos de su cabello.

La situación estaba siendo observada por una morena que no quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. JGroff intentó sacarla de su burbuja golpeando levemente su hombro pero era en vano.

_-" Si fuese un hombre también me fijaría en ella..."-_ Susurraba JGroff al oído de la morena.

_-" ¿Qué insinúas?"-_ Reaccionó la morocha levantando levemente una de sus cejas en señal de desacuerdo.

_-"Solo era un comentario"-_ Respondió Jonathan colocando sus manos con las palmas hacía arriba a la altura de sus hombros y realizando un pequeño movimiento con ambos. _–" Pero creo que ya está ocupada"-_ Señaló el joven al ver el corto espacio que separaba a la supuesta "pareja".

_-" Jonathan!"-_ Le recriminó Lea golpeando su hombro izquierdo con su puño. Lo que conllevó a un leve quejido por parte del muchacho._ –" No me gusta"-_ Culminó volteando la mirada hacía otro rincón de la habitación.

_-" No se nota"- _ Le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos siguieron la conversación hasta que fueron llamados a ingresar para comenzar con la prueba final para el casting. Primero era el turno de las mujeres, Dianna, Lea y Jenna se saludaron rápidamente con un simple "hola" , pero no tuvieron tiempo de presentarse pues uno de los productores las llamó inmediatamente. Se veían algo nerviosas pero alegres al mismo tiempo, su escena consistía en una charla con el señor Shue, debían convencerlo de dejarlos entrar al Glee Club. Como era la última prueba, los escritores decidieron no entregarles guiones, sino más bien, que ellas mismas improvisaran sobre la marcha, querían saber si habían podido asimilar el personaje.

Las improvisaciones de las chicas iban acorde con sus personajes y los escritores se vieron complacidos. Terminada la escena las tres chicas salieron del estudio algo nerviosas y agitadas.

_-" Ufff,, creo que fué el peor casting de toda mi vida"-_ Se reprochaba Lea apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Jenna no la escuchó y simplemente se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Dianna por su parte se acercó a la morena dispuesta a presentarse.

_-" No estuviste tan mal"-_ Su espalda se posaba levemente en la pared y sus ojos buscaban encontrar esa mirada que se encontraba perdida entre los morenos mechones de la cantante.

_-" Estuve horrible"-_ Sentenció secante...

_-" Apuesto lo que quieras a que te escogen"-_ La rubia buscaba la mirada de la morena desesperadamente, quería verla de cerca, necesitaba hacerlo.

_-" Si no me eligen, me regalas eso"-_ Dijo señalando el colgante que lucía en su cuello.

_-" Mmm, deberás elegir otra cosa porque esto me lo dio alguien especial"-_ Añadió la rubia observando enamorada la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

_ -" Pues, tu novio deberá comprarte otra..."-_ Indagó la morena sin mirar a la rubia.

_-" Más bien mi tátara abuela, aunque no creo que pueda regresar de la muerte y comprarme otro igual"- . _Los ojos verdes de la mas alta se veían envueltos en una especie de capa líquida, se podía apreciar un tenue brillo y unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

_-" Lo siento. No quise..."- _Dijo la morena levantando la mirada y observando por primera vez los ojos de la rubia. Ésta no la miraba, estaba muy concentrada observando su colgante, pero se podía apreciar el exquisito color y brillo con que esos ojos se mostraban.

_-"No hay problema."- _Hizo una pausa -_" Dianna Elise Agron!-_ Culminó tendiéndole la mano a la más pequeña.

_-"Lea Michele Sarfati..."-_ Respondió la morena al mismo tiempo que unían sus manos.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió sus columnas. Esta vez sus ojos se levantaron ubicándose uno en frente del otro, sus miradas pudieron juntarse por primera vez y una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus rostros.

Dianna no podía creer como una simple persona podía rozar tan al borde, el límite de la perfección. La mirada de Lea, su boca, su cabello, sus resplandecientes dientes, todo era perfecto a los ojos de la rubia que la miraba atónita observando cada detalle de su rostro.

En el caso de Lea la cosa no era diferente. Su mano se encontraba completamente unida con la de Dianna, mientras que sus ojos intercalaban entre los de la rubia y su boca. Un silencio colmó el pasillo, ambas chicas se miraban con intriga, querían recorrer con su vista cada sector del rostro de la otra, no pronunciaron palabra alguna simplemente se observaban bobamente, hasta que por fin una de ella se atrevió a romper el momento:

_-" Dianna... Que lindo nombre!"-_ Dijo Lea desviando la mirada hacia un costado y moviendo levemente su cabeza en señal de negación, reprochándose por la rara situación que había vivido, e intentando olvidar los perfectos rasgos de la rubia.

_-" Jaja, debo agradecerle a mi mami por eso."-_ La sonrisa de Dianna se hacía presente nuevamente y los ojos de Lea no podían parar de recorrer la comisura de sus labios.

_-" D... Dianna, como la princesa Dianna..."-_ Hizo una pausa para contemplar a la rubia que mordía levemente su labio inferior... _–" Creo que te llamaré Lady Di, si no te importa...Digo, ya que si Dios y los productores quieren, pasaremos muuuuuucho tiempo juntas".-_ Aclaró asintiendo una y otra vez y riendo ante su comentario.

_-" Me encanta."-_ Alcanzó a decir Dianna antes de que tanto Jonathan como Jason ingresaran en la escena mirando a las muchachas curiosos.

_-" ¿Para cuándo el casamiento?"-_ Preguntó divertido Jonathan al oído de Lea.

_-"¿Cuántos hijos piensan adoptar?"-_ Indagó Jason susurrando a Dianna.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y atinaron a gritar el nombre de los muchachos en señal de desaprobación, siguiendo por un pequeño golpe en el pecho de cada uno.

_-" Me vas a presentar a tu... amiga, Lea?"-_ Jonathan hizo una pausa antes de la palabra "amiga" lo que incomodó un poco a la morena.

_-"Emm, claro... Ella es Lady Di"-_ Las caras de los chicos se veían atónitas, la morena tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y reaccionó al instante. _–" Dianna Agron, Dianna Elise Agron..."-_ Aclaró algo agitada.

La rubia saludó al joven. Una breve presentación tuvo lugar entre todos los presentes antes de que Jonathan comentara algo nuevamente.

_-" Con que Lady Di ehh?"-_ Dijo en tono de burla mirando de reojo a la morena mientras levantaba levemente una de sus cejas.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Desde ese día el apodo de "Lady Di" había sido utilizado por Lea para referirse a su amiga. Y desde ese día también, la química entre las chicas creció a pasos agigantados. Ambas recordaban a la perfección su encuentro y nunca podrán borrar de sus memorias la primera vez que vieron frente a frente a la persona que le cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

De nuevo en el departamento de Naya, la morena sonreía risueña ante el relato de la rubia. Se encontraba en la cocina, la rubia se había ofrecido a quedarse a acompañar a la morena como ya lo acostumbraban. Comida vegana abundaba sobre la mesa, secundada de gaseosas dietéticas y unas cuantas películas de acción.

_-" Lady Di... SU, lady Di..."-_ La morena nunca iba a cansarse de echarle hierva al fuego, le encantaba ver la forma en la que la rubia intentaba desviar de tema y se sonrojaba en el intento.

_-" Ya cállate, que vas a hacer con tu chica?"-_ Las bromas iban y venían, la ruleta no cesaba de darse vuelta dejando siempre a la par a ambas muchachas.

_-" La chica de Taylor dirás... Te recuerdo que sigue teniendo novio"-_ Los ojos de Naya buscaban ansiosos alguna imagen en donde fijarse, intentando ocultar la pena que transmitían.

_-" Por ahora amiga, por ahora...No creo que olvide fácilmente tus besos"-_ Inmediatamente sus miradas se encontraron y una media sonrisa, secundada por un guiño en el ojo se podía observar claramente en el rostro de la rubia.

_-" Y qué sabes tú de eso?"-_ Una de las cejas de Naya se elevaba en claro signo de desaprobación.

_-"Nada..."-_ Izo una media pausa para volver a captar la atención de la morena – "_Aún..."-_ Su sonrisa volvía a su rostro inundando toda la habitación.

_-" Eso lo podremos arreglar cuando quieras rubia"-_ Dijo Naya caminando con la comida hacia la sala, en donde se ubicarían a ver las películas que reposaban sobre la mesada.

Dianna tomó las películas y se dispuso a seguir a la morena. Colocó una de ellas en el reproductor y se acomodó en el sillón dispuesta a disfrutar la velada.

Quince minutos habían pasado y la película seguía su curso, pero los ojos de Naya ya no se centraban en ella, estaba perdida, con la mirada hacia ningún lado.

Dianna no se había dado cuenta del estado de su amiga hasta que esta soltó un leve suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, con la cabeza en las piernas de la rubia.

_-" Ya vas a ver, se va a solucionar"-_ Intentaba calmarla acariciando su suave cabello.

Naya no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco para estar más cómoda. Los minutos pasaron y el sueño le iba pasando la cuenta. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta. Dianna lo notó y no dudo en intentar despertarla.

_-"Hey morena, mejor ve a tu habitación. Te vas a contracturar acá."-_ Los ojos de Naya no se abrían, un leve movimiento con la cabeza bastó para que Dianna se diera cuenta que la morena no tenía intenciones de moverse.

_-"Dale, vamos, yo te llevo.."-_ Rápidamente se levantó y llevó a la morena a cuestas. Uno de sus brazos la tomó de la cintura y con el otro procuraba no chocarse con nada que pueda obstruir su camino.

Llegando a la habitación, un leve empujón bastó para abrir la puerta del cuarto. A tientas, y con las últimas fuerzas que a la rubia le quedaban pudo tumbar a la morena en la cama.

_-" Hay que mejorar esa dieta... Casi no llegamos!"-_ Aún cuando el aire no le llegara a los pulmones, siempre había fuerzas para bromear con su amiga.

_-"Ashht... Cállate"-_ Naya se acomodaba en su cama, dejando casualmente un espacio en uno de los extremos.

Su cuerpo giraba para encontrarse con la blanca pared de su habitación, y uno de sus brazos reposaba apretado entre su mejilla y la almohada.

_-"Bueno, me voy. Nada de suicidios ehh..."-_ Dianna se disponía a retirarse cuando fue detenida por la voz de la morena.

_-"No. Espera. Quédate..."-_ Naya giró para poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos, sus miradas conectaron y Dianna podía ver una tenue señal de súplica.

_-"Duerme conmigo"-_ La mano de la morena se extendió, esperando ser recibida por los suaves dedos de la rubia.

Unos segundos de duda atormentaban a ambas chicas. Hasta que la mano de la rubia tomó la de su amiga y se dispuso a acercarse a la misma.

_-"Arrghht... Está bien, me quedo... Pero nada de movimientos raros ehh.."-_ Dianna ponía los puntos en claro antes de subir a la cama y taparse con las sábanas.

_-"Tranquila rubia, no sos la rubia que me gusta"-_ Una sonrisa colmaba el rostro de Naya y Dianna podía observarla de reojo.

_-"Y tu no eres la morena que me gusta"-_ La sinceridad se hacía presente nuevamente. Aunque amaban bromear entre ellas, estos eran los momentos que hacían de su relación una de las más lindas que alguna vez pudieron haber experimentado.

Los grillos se escuchaban cantar y uno que otro bocinazo de la calle molestaba la noche. Pero ellas estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos, nada las podía sacar de ese trance en el que se encontraban. En ese momento en el que la línea de la lucidez y la del sueño se borran, y uno se encuentra perdido y a la merced de lo que pueda venir.

_-"Di... ¿Estás dormida?"-_ La tenue voz de la morena resonaba en la habitación.

_-"Ahora no... ¿Qué necesitas?"-_ Dianna hablaba como en automático, no pensaba en lo que decía, se encontraba zombie y a punto de dormirse.

_-" Me abrazas?"-_ La voz de Naya cambió. Ahora tomaba un tono de súplica. Levemente se giró en su eje encontrándose con la blanca piel de la rubia, que se veía muy tranquila y en paz con sus ojos cerrados.

Una de las manos de Dianna recorrió el cuerpo de la morena hasta encontrar su cintura y posarse allí, haciendo realidad el deseo de la otra. Como por inercia, Naya se acercó un poco a ella y sus frentes chocaron, manteniéndose unidas. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, podían sentir el calor y los latidos de ambos corazones.

_-"Lo necesito..."-_ Un leve suspiro escapó de la boca de Naya luego de atreverse a realizar ese pedido. Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron encontrándose con los de la morena, volvía a estar lúcida, sus neuronas volvían a funcionar intentando entender el pedido de la otra. Podía notar tristeza en su mirada, estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer. Una tenue lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Naya y para Dianna eso fue suficiente para aclarar todas sus dudas.

El rostro de Dianna se acercó al de la morena y sus labios rozaron levemente la comisura de los labios de Naya. No llegó a ser un beso, pero era necesario. Los ojos de ambas se cerraron ante el contacto y sus brazos se acomodaron nuevamente pegándolas aún más.

No hubo más palabas. Dianna entendía el estado de su amiga y sabía perfectamente que ese beso no significaría nada a la mañana siguiente.

Naya por su parte estaba más tranquila, sentía la necesidad de calmar sus ansias, sus preocupaciones, quería sentirse segura. Y daba gracias al cielo por tener una amiga como Dianna, que esté allí cuando la necesitas, y sea capaz de hacer lo que sea por el bienestar de la otra.

Sus respiraciones coordinaron y ambas se vieron forzadas a entregarse a la oscura, tranquila y suave melodía de los sueños de la noche.

* * *

><p>Me volví loca... Eso está seguro...<p>

Perdón por no actualizar antes. Estoy llena de integradores, exámenes. Y no se si se enteraron del accidente en San Luis, Argentina? Bueno, yo voy al colegio Santa María y estuve afectada por todo eso.

* * *

><p>Volviendo al fanfic... Achele + Rivergron ! Wow, que loca estoy.<p>

Quiero que entiendan algo... NAYA ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, se sentía perdida. No sabía como tomar lo que había pasado. Ella ama a HeMo pero no sabe como actuar sin salir lastimada, o lastimarla a ella, o a Taylor! Dianna es su amiga y haría lo que sea por ella. Apunto mucho a la amistad Naya-Dianna así que espero que me entiendan.

Twitter: LebaneseForHeya


	6. Confesiones

En el baño del personal una aturdida HeMo se observaba nerviosa en el espejo.

"_¿Porqué lo hice?... No puedo evitarlo, me gusta, me gusta. Me gustó, lo sentí!" _– Heather se reprochaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos estaban en lucha; sus ojos buscaban perdidos alguna explicación en el reflejo del espejo. Pero lo único que podía observar era a una muchacha algo ruborizada y con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ella misma.

Debía aceptarlo, lo sintió. Sintió en ese beso una ola de emociones que nunca había sentido anteriormente, ni siquiera con su propio novio, Taylor resonaba en la cabeza de la rubia que estaba intentando buscarle una solución a todo este asunto. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle lo que había pasado; seguro pediría explicaciones y es exactamente lo que ella necesita. Pero algo tenía en claro, una de sus dudas se había aclarado, ella lo sintió, sintió ese beso como ningún otro; y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: La amaba, de verdad lo hacía.

_-" No sé si pegarte o gritarte en el oído, pero hace más de media hora que estás mirándote al espejo y me temo que todos se fueron"- _Una voz la interrumpió. Tímidamente volteó su rostro y pudo observar a una sonriente Lea que se encontraba apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta.

_-"L- lo ssi-ento, nnno me dd-i cuenta"- _HeMo se disponía a salir de su trance pero sus palabras no parecían coordinar normalmente.

Lea simplemente le guiñó un ojo e hizo señas con el cuello para que la siguiera.

_-"Yo te llevo"-_ Mencionó tomando la mano de la rubia y dirigiéndose hacia su auto.

Ambas subieron al coche y Lea se dispuso a arrancar, manteniendo siempre la mirada en la rubia. Heather por su parte se encontraba perdida mirando por la ventana, pero tuvo que prestar atención cuando Lea le indicó que se abrochase el cinturón.

"_No me lleves a mi casa"-_ Heather miraba preocupada a la morena que se había concentrado en intentar sacar su auto de ese delimitado espacio en donde se encontraba ubicado.

_-"Quieres ir a lo de Naya? No tengo problema."-_ Un leve suspiro se escapó de la boca de la morena seguida de un _"Al fin"_, ya había conseguido sacar el auto y cruzaban la puerta del estacionamiento.

_-"MENOS! Pp-uedo qued-arme en t-tu depto?"-_ El tartamudeo de Heather se hacía presente una vez más. _–"Digo, ssi a Theo no le molesta"-_ Culminó mirando a la morena con sus ojos vidriosos.

_-"Jaja, Claro que sí. Theo no está en casa. Se ve que prefiere a las demás divas de Brodway..."-_ Una leve sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de la morena, Heather por su parte había tomado el comentario un poco en serio. No sabía por qué, pero nunca le había caído bien ese tal Theo. Pensaba que era muy sobreprotector y muchas veces lo comparaba con Taylor, intentando averiguar quién de los dos sería capaz de matar primero por causa de los celos.

_-" Que raro... Pensé que era un poco, bastante, celoso..."-_ La conversación se centraba en la morena y esto empezaba a tranquilizar un poco a la rubia.

_-" Lo es! Muchas veces me ha planteado escenas de celos... Creo que todos los del elenco fueron autores de sus dudas... Que si abrazo a Kevin es porque me gusta, o porqué voy de la mano con Naya significa que me la cogí..."-_ El nombre de la morena ingresaba a la conversación y Heather no podía evitar remontarse a unos minutos antes, donde inexplicablemente sus labios se juntaron en un profundo y fogoso beso. Una de sus manos recorrió levemente la comisura de sus labios intentando recodar el sabor que la morena le había impregnado, estaba allí latente, podía sentirlo, aún cuando más de una hora había pasado.

_-" O con Dianna..."-_ Heather salía de su trance nombrando a la última persona que quería hacer presente la morena.

_-" Claro, con ella también..."-_ Lea no pronunciaba más de lo debido, no quería ponerse nerviosa ante la plantación de HeMo, pero era imposible. La cara de la rubia recorría su cerebro como si intentara torturarla. Su sonrisa y sus labios podían ser vistos a la perfección, aquella parte ya estaba totalmente memorizada por la morena, que se encargaba de no perder de vista ningún detalle de la rubia de pelo corto.

_-" Te gusta?"-_ Heather cruzaba una vez más el umbral de lo debido y lo que no se debe. No tenía límites y a veces eso era bueno. La morena se sacudió ante la pregunta, y frenó velozmente el auto provocando uno que otro bocinazo y grito por parte de los otros conductores.

_-"Okay, no hace falta que hables... Eso contestó mi pregunta..."-_ Heather reía ante la reacción de su amiga y pedía disculpas con la mirada a los demás autos que pasaban tirándoles insultos y realizando señas obscenas.

_-"Ashh, se cruzó un perro.."-_ Lea intentaba excusarse pero Heather no se daba por vencida.

_-"Hay vamos Lea, se nota a leguas que sientes algo por ella. Pude ver perfectamente como le mirabas el trasero cuando caminaba por los pasillos con el uniforme de Cheerio"-_ Heather esbozaba una leve sonrisa pero miraba a Lea con sus ojos serios y fijos. Sus brazos se cruzaban a frente de su torso en señal de seguridad.

_-" De que hablas? Claaaarooo, como la señorita NUNCA se paró a observar por la puerta del baño cuando Naya se estaba cambiando..."-_ Lea intentaba poner puntos a su favor, tarea que por el momento estaba siendo algo mas llevadera.

_-" Eem, cc-reía que nnn-ecesitaba ayuda"-_ El tartamudeo de Heather ponía a relucir su nerviosismo.

_-"Hay vamos HeMo, ambas sabemos que la morocha te puede..."-_ Lea estacionaba su auto en el garage del departamento, sin quitar la vista de la rubia.

_-" Y a tí te puede Dianna, eso no se discute..."-_ La mesa estaba servida, las apuestas echas. Ambas seguirían discutiendo todo el día sobre esto, pero no era lo que querían; Heather necesitaba descargarse y sintió que ese era el momento.

_-"La besé"-_ Sentenció secante mirando atentamente la reacción de la morena.

_-"A DIANNA!"-_ La preocupación de Lea se hacía presente, estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse como toro a domador hacia la rubia. No sabía por qué lo haría, pero estaba segura que no permitiría, ni quería, que eso fuese real.

_-" Wow, de verdad te gusta ehh?"-_ HeMo se echó hacía atrás riendo levemente y entrecerrando sus ojos, apoyada en la puerta del coche.

_-"Ya contestame! A Dianna?"-_ Lea golpeaba el brazo de la rubia en señal de enojo. Al darse cuenta de su reacción se echó hacia atrás pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

_-" No morocha, no toqué a tu rubia... Me refería a la otra dama en cuestión..."-_ Heather agachó su mirada, que intercalaba entre el piso del coche y la mirada de Lea, la cual la observaba atónita.

_-" Besaste a Naya! Lo hiciste! Oh Dios, voy a llorar"-_ Lea rápidamente abrazó a su amiga rodeando con todas sus fuerzas la espalda de la rubia.

_-" Ashh, eso mismo dijo tu novia... Si, la bese, lo hice... Y.. Y..."-_ Heather no se animaba a continuar, pero una leve caricia de Lea sobre su mano, le dió las fuerzas para continuar... –" Y me gustó... Me encantó...Creo, creo, creo que la amo"-Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a la morena, que simplemente volvió a abrazar a la rubia. El abrazo duró más de lo pensado, pero Lea podía notar un leve sollozo por parte de la rubia.

_-"Por qué lloras? Vamos HeMo, la amas. Y no hay nada de malo en eso"-_ Lea no era muy buena consolando, pero hacía todo lo posible. Tal vez en su vida no había tenido la oportunidad de consolar a muchas de sus amigas, era una chica de New York, una chica de Brodway, en aquellos casos con una simple fiesta las cosas mejoraban. Pero esto era diferente, HeMo era diferente; ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica amable, cariñosa con todos, incluso con los paparazis que la habían catalogado como una de las famosas más amables; era una de las chicas más alegres y divertidas que podría haber conocido.

_-"Pero esto no me puede estar pasando, estoy con Taylor, el me ama."-_ La voz de Heather se sentía entrecortada debido al llanto que luchaba deseoso por salir.

_-"Y tú lo amas?"-_ Lea intentaba llegar al fondo de todo el asunto, aunque le dolía ver así a su amiga, sabía que debía aclarar sus dudas. _–"Respóndeme HeMo, tú lo amas?"_

_-" No lo sé... Hace mucho que se está comportando medio raro, sus celos me atormentan"- _Tomó aire y continuó –" Ya no lo veo con los mismos ojos, ya... Ya no lo amo"-

Lea acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga secándole una que otra lágrima que recorría celosamente el rostro de la rubia. Ya lo había aceptado, Heather ya no amaba a Taylor, y la causa y consecuencia de ello era aquella morena que horas antes estaba confesándole su amor en el baño del personal.

_-"Ya.. Ya... Vamos adentro, hoy es jueves y van a dar una maratón de "Jersey Shore""-_ Lea abría la puerta de su coche mientras invitaba a la rubia a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Ambas entraron al departamento de la morena y se dispusieron a preparar la comida.

_-"No pienses que porque estoy aquí comeré puras hojas y flores ehh..."-_ Heather observaba la heladera de la morena que estaba repleta con comida vegana.

_-" Emm... No tengo nada de carne, así que... Creo que no te queda otra... Flores serán!"-_ La risa de Lea escapaba tímidamente de su rostro. Pero la rubia no le contestaba, parecía estar muy concentrada entablando una conversación en el teléfono. Cuando por fin cortó la llamada Lea se le acercó y le preguntó

_-"¿Con quién hablabas?"-_ Lea cortaba una serie de vegetales en una tabla mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

_-"Gracias a Dios, existe la comida China... No te ofendas, no quiero salir envenenada."-_ HeMo se situó en el living y se echó en el sillón principal, encendiendo la TV e intentando encontrar el canal donde sería transmitido el especial.

_-" MTV, Heather, MTV"-_ Lea reía ante la reacción de HeMo al no poder encontrar el canal. La rubia había aventado el control hacia la ventana y ahora se encontraba desesperada intentando re ensamblarlo.

_-"Tranquila, tenemos más en el cajón de la mesa ratona"-_ Heather entendía que Lea podía ser un poco obsesiva, pero al abrir el cajón se encontró con una cantidad de 8 controles remotos ordenados por tamaño en el cajón. Rápidamente tomó uno y centró su vista en la morena, modulando un _"Por qué?" _con sus labios.

Lea se disponía a llenar un boll con la ensalada que había preparado. Tomó dos vasos, y se dispuso a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa. Heather seguía esperando una explicación, parecía confundida y algo temerosa.

_-"Esta bien... Pero juras no decirle nada a nadie."-_ Heather juró dando pequeños besos en su dedo índice y se dispuso a escuchar.

**FlashBack**

_-"No llevo ni quince minutos en esta maldita ciudad, que ya me están persiguiendo con todos esos rumores..."-_ Theo ingresaba al departamento golpeando la puerta luego de pasar... _–"Mierda!"-_ Insultó tirando sus pertenencias en el sillón.

_-"Ahora qué te sucede? Por qué gritás así? Los vecinos se van a despertar!"-_ Eran las 12 de la noche y una somnolienta Lea salía de la cocina y caminaba por el living acomodando el saco que su novio había tirado en el sillón.

_-" Por qué? Vos deberías saber muy bien por qué!"-_ Theo buscaba el control remoto en una de las gavetas de la mesa y encendía el televisor.

_-"De qué hablás Theo! Estás loco"-_ La actitud de Lea era seria, quería saber que estaba atormentando a su novio. El porqué de esa reacción.

_-" Mirá Lea, Mirá... En todos lados salís vos con la rubia..."-_ Theo mostraba a Lea unas fotos de su celular, era ella y la rubia abrazadas o sonriendo. Siempre felices.

_-"Hay Theo otra vez no... Dianna es mi amiga... MI AMIGA!"-_ Lea levantaba el tono de voz. Quería dejar en claro su relación con Dianna. Aunque siempre se cuestionaba que sería de su vida si la rubia pensara en ella de otra forma; eso no sucedía, eran sólo amigas.

"_Tu amiga? Hay Lea dejame de joder! Veo perfectamente como la mirás a la rubia... Me vas a dejar por ella? Eso es lo que querés!"-_ La voz de Theo estremecía a Lea, estaba un bastante molesto. Theo hacía zaping por todos los canales, intentando centrar su atención en otra cosa; pero se detuvo al ver en uno de ellos una imagen de Lea junto con Dianna.

_-"Me estás cargando"-_ Susurró Lea echándose un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos intercalaban entre Theo y la imagen en el televisor. Era un programa de chimentos en el que mostraban a Lea saliendo de un club con Dianna agarrada del brazo. Lea se acordaba perfectamente de esa noche, fué una fiesta más de tantas fiestas que Naya organizaba con cualquier tipo de escusa. Pero no recordaba ningún flash de fotografía; ni siquiera se acordaba de haber salido únicamente con la rubia y del brazo. Pero tenía muy en claro lo sucedido en la fiesta y no era nada de lo que Theo debiese preocuparse.

_-"Del brazo y con la rubia... Me estás engañando con ella Lea?"-_ Theo apuntaba con el control remoto hacia el TV mientras su vista se clavaba en Lea que sucumbía ante esa mirada. _"Cuántas veces te la cogiste ya? Cinco? Seis?... En nuestra cama seguro! Hasta debe haber dejado su ropa en algún lugar"- _Theo tiraba el control contra la pared, miles de piezas volaron por toda la habitación. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza tomando una posición de ira y frustración. De repente, y para sorpresa de Lea, se paró dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Lea se apresuró a recoger la mayor parte de las piezas que estaban desparramadas por todo el living. Al terminar, las colocó en la mesada y corrió hacia su habitación. Allí Theo hurgaba debajo de la cama y entre medio de cualquier cajón intentando buscar algo.

_-"Qué hacés Theo! No vas a encontrar nada... No me acosté con Dianna, no te engañé nun..."-_ Pero Lea fue interrumpida por Theo. Con la mirada llena de ira se levantó y mostró en una de sus manos una tanga negra, atípica prenda que la morena no solía usar.

_-"Ahhh noo? Y que es esto?"-_ Theo se acercaba rápidamente hacia la morena, que retrocedía incansablemente hasta toparse con la pared.

_-"Es mío Theo!"-_ Los ojos de Lea estaban lagrimosos, brillaban a más no poder. Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el llanto.

_-"Tuyo! Y cómo es que nunca lo usaste conmigo!... Ahh claro,, seguro es para la rubia no? Una de tus tantas sorpresitas!"-_ Theo tiró la prenda hacia una esquina de la habitación y apresuró su paso para estar frente a frente con la morena.

_-"No Theo... No es lo que piensas"-_ Las lágrimas ya no podían contenerse, los brazos de Theo tomaron con fuerza los de la morena y la obligaron a tumbarla en la cama.

_-" Ahh no! Bien que te gusta engañarme con tu amiguita. Pero estoy seguro que ella no es tan buena como yo en la cama..."- _Theo desprendía su cinturón, y desabotonaba su pantalón rápidamente.

_-"No Theo... Por favor, no!"-_ Lea intentaba detener a Theo que luchaba deseoso por arrancar a la morena de ese short que usaba como pijama.

_-"Ahora no querés acostarte con tu propio novio!"-_ Theo se tumbó sobre Lea, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de la morena y una de sus manos sostenía la muñeca de la cantante. Sin aviso alguno Theo arremetió contra la morena golpeando su mejilla con su mano izquierda.

_-"THEO!"-_ Lea no podía hablar, el llanto impedía que cualquier tipo de sonido saliera de su boca. Con sus manos cubría su rostro intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía. Pero Theo era incansable, arremetió nuevamente contra la morena, golpeando esta vez con su otra mano en la mejilla derecha de la diva.

_-"Mmm, vamos Lea, no creo que quieras que tu noviecita aparezca muerta accidentalmente en algún puente de la ciudad..."-_ Theo arrancó la última prenda que cubría la zona más sagrada de la morena.

Lea comprendía el mensaje y por lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Theo era capaz de todo. No iba a permitir que Dianna sea víctima de los hirientes celos de su novio. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron dejando entrever el rostro de la rubia, sentía como Theo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo. Simplemente se centraba en el rostro de la rubia que colmaba todo su inconsciente, si por alguien haría algo así, esa era Dianna. Theo balbuceaba cosas que Lea no podía entender, sentía como se adentraba en ella. La morena apretaba fuertemente sus parpados intentando desviar su atención. Intentaba recordar cualquier escena que hubiese tenido con la rubia, su sonrisa se hacía presente y a Lea no le quedaba más remedio que sacrificarse por la vida de su amiga.

Minutos de dolor, llanto y obsesión, al fin culminaron. Theo dormía en el costado izquierdo de la cama, mientras que una triste Lea se encontraba mirando hacia el techo, pensativa y algo somnolienta.

"_Todo fue por ella..."-_ Pensó, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo lo vivido haya sido ni más ni menos que un simple sueño.

**Fin del FlashBack**

En el departamento una atenta Heather miraba dubitativa a la diva, intentando descifrar que le contaría su amiga.

_-"Digamos que Theo a veces viene algo enojado, entre su trabajo y los rumores"-_ Lea respiró hondo y siguió el relato "-_.. Prende la TV y empieza a insultar por todo lo que vé, no fueron muchas veces. Dos a lo sumo,, el control recibe casi siempre la mayor cantidad de golpes.."-_ La vista de Lea se separaba de la de la rubia, intentaba no mostrar emoción alguna. Sus manos buscaban torpemente una botella de vino rojo en el mostrador; cuando por fin la alcanzó la colocó sobre la mesa.

_-" Te golpeó?"-_ Heather miraba atónita a Lea. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca había pensado en Theo de esa manera. Un golpeador? No podía creerlo, a simple vista se veía un muchacho tan cariñoso; algo sobreprotector y celoso, pero nunca podría haberse imaginado actos como ese.

_-"Mejor ayúdame con esto"-_ Lea le alcanzaba a Heather servilletas y unos cuantos cubiertos. Heather al ver que la morena se acercaba la interceptó y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón. Con una de sus manos le quitó los utensilios a Lea, sin querer rozó su mano y pudo notar un leve temblor en las manos de la morena, estaba nerviosa. Con su otra mano tomó su rostro forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.

_-" Respóndeme... Te golpeó... Lo hizo?"-_ En ese instante Lea se quebró, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en carrera por su rostro y sus ojos se cerraban intentando bloquearles el paso.

_-"No fué nada grave; no me hizo nada. Casi no lo sentí."-_ Lea continuaba tan terca como siempre, Pero HeMo sabía que esa no era la verdad.

_-"Dime Lea, cómo fue?, como se atreve!"-_ La ira se apoderaba del cuerpo de la rubia. Podía jurar que en su mente se cruzaban trecientas y un formas de matar al chico. _–"HABLA!"-_ Le ordenó de forma autoritaria.

_-" Fue... Fue hace poco... Había visto unos cuantos rumores sobre mi relación con Dianna; intenté explicarle de todas las formas posibles, pero no me creyó... Y ... Y ..."-_ Lea no podía continuar hablando, simplemente volvió a largarse en llanto, pero HeMo no se iba a quedar así, demandaba el final de la historia. Quería escuchar de los labios de su amiga que había pasado exactamente.

_-"Y qué... Por favor Lea dime..."-_ Suplicó tristemente HeMo, contagiándose de las lágrimas de su amiga.

_-"Fueron sólo dos golpes."-_ Lea suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió –_".. Primero me agarró fuerte de los brazos y me llevó a la habitación; una vez ahí me tiró en la cama y me golpeó fuerte en el rostro... Intenté gritar, pero no pude.."-_ Tomó aire, su respiración era pesada... Temblaba con cada suspiro.. Pero debía ser fuerte y seguir. _–"Tapó mi cara con un almohadón... Pensé que me iba a matar. Pero sus intenciones eran otras..."- _Lea cerraba los ojos ante el relato, visualizaba cada segundo que había tenido que soportar; le parecía una eternidad. Los ojos de HeMo la buscaban incesantes, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_-" Que te hizo Lea... Que te hizo...!"-_ La preocupación de Heather ya no se escondía más. Su tono se quebraba con cada palabra, sus lágrimas caían velozmente recorriendo el contorno de su rostro.

_-" Me desnudó y...".- "... y ... me obligó a tener relaciones..."-_ Lea rompió en llanto nuevamente. Heather se abalanzó sobre ella y con sus brazos la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer que le haya hecho algo así a Lea. Tampoco entendía porque la chica no le había contado a nadie; agradecía a Dios que ahora ella lo sabía. No permitiría que esto sucediera de nuevo.

_-"Pero por qué no le contaste a nadie sobre esto? Por qué te callaste tanto dolor?"-_ HeMo separó levemente a Lea y volvió a entablar contacto con sus ojos.

_-"No podía... Me tenía amenazada... Dijo que si lo hacía...Ssi lo hacía..."-_ Cerró los ojos y miró nuevamente al suelo _–"Si lo hacía mataba a Dianna"-_ Lea miró fijo a su amiga. Y HeMo comprendió todo; a Lea no sólo le gustaba Dianna, la amaba. Fué capaz de aguantar toda esta tortura para poder salvar la vida de la rubia.

_-"HeMo, a mí me pasan cosas con Dianna y él lo sabía... Él sabía lo que sentía, por eso me amenazó. No quiero que le pase algo, si la llega a tocar me muero... Me muero..."-_ Heather se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de la morena.

Revolvía los cajones y empezaba a tirar al suelo una cantidad inmensa de ropa. Lea reaccionó y la siguió hasta el cuarto, se paró en el umbral de la puerta y miraba atónita a la rubia.

_-"Qq-que, qué haces?"-_ La rubia continuaba sacando ropa, sacos, zapatos, cinturones. Eran las pertenencias de Theo.

_-"Él no pisa más este departamento"-_ Sentenció chocante la rubia.

_-"Pero HeMo para!"-_ Lea se acercó y le arrebató las prendas de su mano. HeMo giró su rostro y miró a la morena, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero se veía molesta, se podía observar ira en su mirada.

_-"Lea, no podés seguir así... Esto tiene que parar."-_ HeMo siguió quitando las prendas del armario de la morena. Se paró y comenzó a revisar las gavetas de los demás muebles de la habitación.

_-"HeMo espera, si él se entera le hará daño a Dianna, me lo dijo, no quiero que le pase nada... Por favor Heather!"-_ Lea caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sabía que lo que había pasado estaba mal, pero no podía permitir terminar con todo, ni mucho menos que Theo se entere que Heather sabía de sus actos. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de Dianna, simplemente se moriría si le llegase a pasar algo.

_-"Escúchame porque lo diré una, y sólo una vez..."-_ Heather se volteó y miró fijo a la morena que rápidamente se sentó en la cama y asintió con la cabeza. _–"Tú te vienes a vivir conmigo... Y no te atrevas a negarte porque soy capaz de obligarte."-_ Sentenció la rubia ante la mirada de la morena.

_-" Y qué hay de Dianna?"- _Preguntó dubitativa jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos.

_-"Lea... La amas?"-_ Ni ella se creía lo que le había preguntado. Lea no sabía cómo responderle, estaba segura que no miraba a Dianna con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a las demás chicas o chicos. Ni siquiera a Theo llegó a mirarlo de esa manera, y mucho menos ahora. Pero sabía en sus adentros que algo sentía por Dianna, la forma en la que la miraba, sus labios, su sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar hasta la más oscura habitación, esos ojos verdes que la derretían de tanta dulzura que desprendían; todo en ella era perfecto, la forma en la que le hablaba y los tiernos roces que le proporcionaba en las coreografías la hacían temblar descaradamente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, algo más que un simple querer, un simple gustar.

_-"Si, la amo."-_ Culminó alejando de su mente todo tipo de fantasmas que atormentaban con obligarla a negar lo que sentía. Ya no tenía que ocultarlo, ya no quería hacerlo; y gracias a Heather pudo aceptarlo, pudo afirmar con total certeza que la amaba.

_-" Ella se irá con Naya..."-_ Heather sonaba seria, estaba decidida a parar con toda esta situación.

_-" Pero ella no debe saberlo, por favor Heather que Dianna no se entere..."-_ El tono de súplica de la morena ablandó a la rubia que afirmó con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_-"Ok, pero Naya lo va a saber... Al menos ella debe enterarse, de otro modo será más difícil ocultarle todo a tu rubia."-_ Heather sonrió ante la idea de que Lea estaba enamorada de Dianna, aún no lo creía. Como en tan pocos minutos se podían saber tantas cosas.

_-"Está bien... Linda escusa tenés para hablar con tu morocha"- _El clima había cambiado, ahora el tema se centraba en otra cosa. Lea agradecía poder contar con Heather, y tener esta especie de conexión con ella, ambas enamoradas de sus amigas, sus compañeras de elenco. Era bastante inusual, pero contenedor.

_-"Va a ser difícil..."-_ Heather comenzaba a pensar en cómo entablar una conversación con Naya, no simplemente por lo que había pasado o por lo que tenía que decirle; estaba aún más preocupada por no poder aguantar la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ella.

_-"Deberías decirle lo que sientes"-_ La consejera Michele hacia su aparición a escena.

_-" No lo creo, no sé cómo lo va a tomar. Y qué si ella no siente lo mismo?"-_ Heather volvía a actuar preocupadamente, jugaba con sus dedos moviéndolos en sincronización.

_-"La besaste no?"-_ Preguntó intentando asegurarse. Heather simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Lea prosiguió. _–"Te rechazó?"-_ Heather sonreía recordando aquella escena, no había forma que "agarrar de la cintura" sea sinónimo de rechazar. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente. – "_Entonces no tengo dudas que siente lo mismo por tí"-_ Culminó escuchando el timbre de su depto. La comida había llegado y el especial estaba a punto de comenzar. Se acomodaron en el sillón y se dispusieron a terminar la velada juntas, algo más alegres que antes, pensando ahora únicamente en aquellas dos muchachas que ocupaban sus mentes, una rubia y una morena, una de ojos claros y la otra de ojos oscuros, Dianna y Naya eran todo en lo que Lea y Heather podían pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN:<strong> Estoy Loca.

Quise subir otro cap lo más rápido posible, en compensación por no haber actualizado rápido y dejar a algunos con la duda.

No se si Theo será así en la realidad... Lo que si sé es que si esto llega a pasar, yo personalmente le corto la cabeza :D

Everything is Lea and Nothing Hurts

Twitter: LebaneseForHeya


	7. Decisiones

_**Necesito que vengas a lo de Lea.- HeMo**_

El sonido de su celular la despertó de aquella increíble fantasía que dominaba su inconsciente. Una brillante mañana iluminaba nuevamente la habitación de Naya, que dormía plácidamente siendo abrazada por la rubia de cabello corto.

No quería despertarse, pero el sol ya comenzaba a molestarle y los sonidos de la calle se hacían escuchar. Levemente comenzó a despegar sus delicados ojos, la luz de la ventana la obligó a volver a cerrarlos rápidamente y a girar sobre su eje para escapar del tan brillante color. Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con la escena más tierna que jamás pudo presenciar: Una somnolienta Dianna dormía tranquilamente a su lado, su cabeza se encontraba en el borde de la almohada y uno de sus brazos recorría su cintura.

Naya intentó correrse despacio para no despertar a la rubia. Pero ante el movimiento de la morena Dianna comenzó a estremecerse.

_- Buenos días Lady Di..."-_ Susurró Naya para luego bostezar satisfactoriamente.

_-"Mmm... Quince minutos más mami..."-_ La voz de la rubia sonaba como la de una niña que no quería ir a la escuela. Se volteó, dándole la espalda a su compañera.

_-" Ohh, no creo que a tu morocha le guste enterarse que me estás llamando 'mami' después de una alocada noche en mi cama..."-_ La risa de Naya se hacía presente; la morena intentaba calmarse tapando su boca con una de sus manos, pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba.

_-"Con que alocada noche ehh? Conmigo siempre es diversión asegurada.."-_ La broma era continuada esta vez por Dianna que intentaba cambiar de posición. Lentamente colocó su espalda en el cabezal de la cama y acomodó una de las almohadas tras ella para estar más cómoda, sin quitar la mirada de Naya.

_-"Tranquila vaquera... Nada sucedió ni sucederá..."-_ Aunque su tono de voz era serio ambas sabían que lo que la morena decía no era cierto. Si bien no habían protagonizado lo que podría llamarse "beso", ese leve roce de labios no pasaba desapercibido. _–"Gracias por eso..."-_ Mencionó Naya ocultando su mirada e intentando centrarse en otra cosa.

_-"No hay de que..."-_ Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente; pero Dianna decidió culminar con ese momento. _–"Vení para acá!"-_ Resumió tendiendo sus brazos a la morena que sonreía gustosa. Naya se tumbó en la cama abrazando a más no poder a la rubia de cabello corto.

_-"Te amoo tarada..."-_ Repetía incansablemente Dianna al oído de Naya que resoplaba avergonzada.

_-"Que haría sin vos Agron?"-_ Naya se despegaba de la rubia mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Nunca se cansaría de agradecerle al cielo por haberle dado la oportunidad de tenerla como amiga. Una amplia sonrisa decoraba sus rostros y sus ojos brillaban ante la mirada de la otra.

_-"Bueno, bueno, bueno... Mucha cursilería; son las 8 de la mañana y necesito mi dosis de café..."-_ Si bien Naya atesoraba los momentos como este que tenía con la rubia, la morena nunca dejaría pasar una mañana sin su adorada taza de café y eso era algo que ambas tenían bien en claro.

Rubia y morena se cambiaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al auto de Naya. Una vez allí, y luego de ya haber arrancado, la morena entabló nuevamente una conversación.

_-"Quién lo diría no..."-_ Tomó aire para luego dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, mirando de reojo a una curiosa rubia que la miraba dubitativa...

_-"Quién diría qué?"-_ Una sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de Dianna; pero su conversación se vió interrumpida cuando Naya frenó bruscamente el auto y salió del mismo sin previo aviso. Dianna no comprendía el porqué de la acción, hasta que volteó su rostro y pudo divisar un local de "Starbucks" en la otra calle. Cinco minutos le tomó a la morena regresar con varías tazas de café, late, exprimidos y dos botellas de agua.

_-"Alimentarás un regimiento o qué?"-_ Preguntaba Dianna curiosa mientras recibía parte del pedido que la morena había ordenado.

_-"No es bueno llegar con las manos vacías..."-_ Naya sonreía ante su propio comentario y arrancaba nuevamente el auto.

_-"Me vas a decir a que te referías?"-_ Indagó Dianna mirando fijo a la morena que concentraba su atención en la carretera.

_-"Sólo decía, quién diría que ambas estaríamos completamente enamoradas de las últimas personas en el elenco con las que pensábamos tener una relación..."-_ La latina sonreía nuevamente, estaba feliz. Ya había asumido su amor por la holandesa y eso la alegraba enormemente.

_-"Ojo eh... Que la última persona con la que pienso tener algo es con Chris..."-_ La rubia acaparaba la atención de la morena, por lo que prosiguió..._-"Aunque si me cambio de género, estoy segura que no se resistiría a mis encantos"-_ Culminó desatando una descontrolada risa por parte de la conductora de aquel brillante automóvil.

Pero las risas pararon cuando Dianna se dio cuenta que no estaban regresando al departamento de Naya; más bien estaban ingresando a una calle que le resultaba familiar, más que conocida, esa no era más que la calle en donde estaba ubicado el departamento de Lea. Sus ojos se abrieron como platillos y sus labios comenzaron a despegarse uno del otro, dejando entrever sus delicados y brillantes dientes.

El auto frenó y Dianna pudo corroborar que estaban ubicadas en el edificio de la diva. Miró a la morocha con duda y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, negando hacia un lado y hacia el otro con su cabeza.

_-"Nada de negaciones. Entrarás y saludarás normalmente con un beso en la mejilla de tu futura prometida."-_ Una sarcástica risa escapó de la boca de la morena, que tomaba rápidamente la bolsa de _Starbucks_ que reposaba sobre la falda de Dianna y se disponía a bajar alegre caminando hacia la puerta del edificio.

_**Estoy en la puerta, bajan?- Naya**_

Dianna continuaba en el auto intentando controlar su cada vez más rápida respiración. No sabía cómo coordinar palabras, y sus años de actuación no le iban a servir de mucho tampoco. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a Lea, mucho menos en su departamento.

_**Ya hablamos con el portero, pasa.- HeMo**_

_ -"Rubia, bajás o te saco de los pelos?"-_ Alcanzó a gritar Naya antes que la rubia bajara tímidamente del auto.

_-"No estoy lista para esto..."-_ Susurró levemente, en un tono que era casi imperceptible. Pero no para Naya.

_-"Tranquila, no tenés porqué hacer nada raro. Sólo le hablás normalmente como lo harías con HeMo... Que por cierto, no sé que hace acá..."-_ Una celosa Naya se mostraba ingresando al elevador. No se había dado cuenta, pero HeMo estaba en el departamento de Lea, y dada la hora, no tenía dudas que se había quedado a dormir con ella.

_-"Tranquila vaquera..."_ Dijo Dianna imitando el tono de voz que Naya había usado minutos antes.

Ambas chicas salieron del elevador y caminaron hasta la puerta. _–"A la cuenta de tres...Uno...Dos...Tres"-_ Las dos manos, blanca y morena, tocaron estridentes la puerta del departamento de la diva.

_-"Ya voy..."-_ Se escuchó gritar a una agitada HeMo, que corría para llegar a atender el llamado. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con una sino con dos personas sonrientes que sostenían una amplía orden de cafés y bebidas.

_-"Dd-i Diann-a,,, Qque hacés acá?"-_ Preguntó nerviosa intentando coordinar las palabras.

_-" Eso mismo me pregunto yo..."- _Contestó molesta Dianna ingresando al departamento, no sin antes tomar la orden de cafés que sostenía temblorosa Naya.

Segundos después de que la rubia cruzara el umbral de la puerta sus miradas se chocaron casi por obligación. Heather reconocía en aquella mirada el cariño con que días antes la morena le había cantado en frente de todos aquella canción expresando sus sentimientos. Podía sentir fácilmente el calor que desprendía su cuerpo en aquel baño de personal. Y para Naya no era diferente; rápidamente volvió a perderse en la mirada oceánica de la rubia; sin dudas el paraíso se encontraba al otro lado de esos ojos; podía jurar ver la ciudad de Atlantis festejando gozosa tras esa mirada.

_-"Ho...Hola..."-_ Alcanzó a decir la morena con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitaba y su corazón corría a velocidades inexplicables.

_-"Hola... Pp-a... Pasa"-_ Respondió Heather haciendo un pequeño espacio para que la morena ingresara al departamento.

Al cruzar Naya pudo notar como el espacio no era suficiente para evitar el contacto, y levemente corrió su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con la rubia. Sus miradas intercalaban entre sus labios y sus ojos. Sus cuerpos se encontraban acorralados entre el umbral de esa pequeña puerta de Hotel. Sus respiraciones podían sentirse, y con ellas, el nerviosismo, que comenzaba a calmarse mágicamente. Se quedaron así un buen momento, sin emitir palabra ni movimiento alguno, simplemente perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

_-"Emm... Aunque adoro lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, me gustaría saber que estamos haciendo en este lugar..."-_ Preguntaba Dianna sacando a las muchachas del trance en el que se encontraban. Ambas se separaron nerviosas, sus caras mostraban un claro grado de rubor, y Dianna simplemente reía ante la reacción de ambas muchachas.

_-"Yo no sé... Pregúntale a esta otra rubia..."-_ Sentenció Naya sentándose en el borde del sillón mayor de la sala. Heather no alcanzó a contestar que una voz la detuvo.

_-"Compórtate Rivera..."-_ Una deslumbrante Lea se aparecía en el living de aquel departamento obligando a la morena a ubicarse correctamente en el sillón. Los ojos de Dianna recorrieron sin pudor alguno la figura esplendorosa que estaba frente a ella. Como si fuera apropósito, la diva vestía únicamente un ajustado short negro dejando entrever sus largas y estilizadas piernas; en su parte superior una blusa blanca cubría su pecho. Dianna no podía sacarle la vista de encima, su boca comenzó a abrirse sin recelo, pero se cerró inmediatamente al notar que la morena la estaba observando. Un intercambio de miradas y unas cuantas sonrisas bastaron para que Naya se empalagara por la situación e irrumpiera el momento.

_-"Alguien me va a contestar? O vamos estar acá paradas observando cómo se comen con la mirada?"-_ El comentario de Naya fué seguido por un golpe en el hombro por parte de Heather y otro en el brazo, proporcionado esta vez por una enojada Dianna.

_-"Pensé que vendrías sóla..."-_ Susurró Heather al oído de la morena, que se estremeció ante aquella frase.

' _Yo y mi bocota ' _Pensó Heather al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Naya por su parte cobró el equilibrio de sus pensamientos y le susurró al oído de la bailarina _–"No creo que eso sea un problema..."-_ Culminó sonriendo de manera triunfante.

Heather sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella frase, la sensación de oírlo tan de cerca sumado al calor que desprendía Naya de su cuerpo; era algo que no podía soportar. Si bien no era su intención provocar a la latina, aquella frase había resultado mejor de lo que pensaba.

_-"Emm HEMO, creo que tienes algo muy importante que hablar con Naya... En mi habitación... A solas..."-_ Los ojos de Lea se desviaban intentando hacerle entender a la rubia que era hora de contarle a Naya lo sucedido.

_-"Eso sonó demasiado indecente..."-_ Dianna sucumbía ante la proposición de la diva; y una seguidilla de risas colmó el departamento.

_-"Okay, Okay... Vení..."-_ Pidió amablemente HeMo a la latina que la siguió confundida hasta la habitación.

_-"Siéntate"-_ Sentenció cordialmente señalándole la cama de la diva.

_-"Esto es muy sospechoso..."-_ Temerosamente Naya se sentaba sobre la cama, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas a la espera atenta de algún comentario por parte de la rubia.

_-"Tranquila... Esto no se trata de mi..."-_ Heather esperó un momento analizando las palabras _–"O de nosotras..."-_ Continuó antes de confundir más a la morena. _–"Necesito que me hagas un favor... Pero prométeme que estarás dispuesta a aceptarlo."-_ Heather miraba con expresión de súplica el rostro de la latina que cada vez estaba más intrigada por lo que sea que tenía para decir. Naya asintió levemente con la cabeza y Heather prosiguió. _–"Necesito que Dianna viva contigo por un tiempo..."-_ Culminó ante la perdida mirada de Naya que no sabía el porqué de esa petición.

_-"A ver, a ver, a ver... Creo que me merezco un laaargo relato antes de aceptar semejante mudanza."-_ Los brazos de Naya se cruzaban en frente de su cuerpo, dando a entender que no estaba muy a gusto con la petición.

Heather se sentó amablemente a su lado y, con cuidado y mucha prudencia, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Lea y Theo. Naya no podía estar más anonadada por el relato, sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, y su boca dibujaba el contorno de millones de insultos inentendibles para la rubia.

_-"PERO COMO ES CAPÁZ... ESE MUCHACHO VA A MOR..."-_ No pudo continuar pues la mano de Heather cubrió su boca, en un intento por callar a su temperamental amiga. Aún con sus labios atrapados Naya seguía balbuceando infinidades de insultos que podían ser fácilmente deducidos por la rubia.

_-"Si, lo sé. Se merece el infierno y mucho más. Pero Dianna no tiene que enterarse... Ella corre peligro."-_ Mencionó soltando cuidadosamente su mano de la boca de la latina. Sus dedos rozaron tiernamente el contorno de aquellos labios y su mirada se clavaba en los mismos. No sabía cómo, pero sus cuerpos se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, su cuello se encontraba estirado haciendo más pequeña su pequeña burbuja de espacio personal.

_-"Júralo"-_ Susurró ante los labios de Naya, que balbuceaban palabras escondidas en su boca. Al no obtener reacción de la latina, Heather levantó su mano mostrando su meñique. Naya entendió el mensaje y unió su dedo haciendo el singular juramento de "_la garrita"_.

_-"Lo juro."-_ Culmino la morena tomando esta vez toda la mano de la holandesa, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo así la suave y tibia piel de la bailarina.

Era el momento perfecto,, la situación indicada para dar comienzo a una oleada salvaje de besos desenfrenados que seguramente terminaría en el departamento de alguna de las dos. Pero no era lo que HeMo quería, antes debía aclarar las cosas con su actual, o más bien, ex-novio. Dolorosamente se alejó lentamente de la morena, que miraba triste el accionar de la rubia.

Naya miraba anonadada a la rubia que se limitaba a bajar su cabeza ocultando su frustración. No comprendía que sucedía, ¿por qué la bailarina no había querido besarla?, tal vez no la amaba, tal vez no sentía por Naya lo mismo que ella siente por la rubia. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordaba aquella escena en el baño y todas sus dudas comenzaban a re establecerse. ¿O acaso será sólo capricho?. Pero no podía serlo, Heather no era esa clase de persona. Era una niña tierna, dulce, decidida, talentosa, podía jurar que "_Brittany"_ se le parecía bastante; aquella alegría incansable del personaje, era la misma con la que HeMo pasaba casi la mayoría de los días en compañía con los chicos del elenco.

La latina estaba enojada, no comprendía por qué la rubia se le había negado. Ella le había entregado su corazón en bandeja de plata y sentía que con cosas como ésta, la rubia jugaba con él sin piedad.

_-"Por qué ahora no? Acaso no sentiste nada cuando te canté? No sentiste nada cuando estábamos las dos en el baño de personal? Eso no lo sentiste?"-_ Preguntó triste Naya observando a la rubia con sus ojos brillosos.

_-"Si lo sentí. Claro que lo sentí..."-_ Heather se separaba avergonzada de la morena que no podía creer como la rubia era capaz de jugar así con sus sentimientos.

_-"Y? No significó nada para vos?... TE CONFESÉ MI AMOR HEATHER..."-_ Sentenció en voz alta para luego cubrir su boca con su mano. Sabía que en aquel living, tanto Lea como Dianna la habían escuchado.

Una lucha interna sucumbía los pensamientos de la bailarina. Heather no estaba segura si debía confesarle su amor a Naya o simplemente negársele. Sabía que debía hablar con Taylor, pero también estaba segura que si se negaba en estos momentos a la morena iba a quebrantar cualquier tipo de relación que pudo haber mantenido con ella.

_-"Dímelo"-_ Imploró Heather sentándose estrepitosamente centímetros cerca de la morena. _–"Dime que me amas"-_ Repitió a escasos centímetros de su boca. Dando a conocer su decisión. Iba a jugársela por Naya, no permitiría que se le escapara. No esta vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, nuevamente un choque eléctrico recorrió la columna vertebral de ambas. Sus respiraciones podían sentirse, respiraban el mismo aire, exhalaban el mismo deseo. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y esa era prueba suficiente para que HeMo comprendiera que la morena estaba completamente loca por ella.

_-"Te amo Heather... Te amo y te amé desde la primera vez que te ví..."-_ Sentenció dulcemente Naya, para luego perderse en los labios de la bailarina.

La boca de Heather atrapó el labio inferior de Naya de manera fogosa. Sus bocas se recorrían sin pudor, estaban inmersas en un caliente y sentido beso; intentando expresar en él toda la emoción que sentían.

Lentamente la lengua de la bailarina comenzó a rozar la comisura de los labios de la cantante pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sin tiempo de espera Naya abrió paso a la lengua experta de Heather, profundizando el beso. Una profesional Heather intentaba tomar el control de la situación, pero no era tarea fácil. Si bien Naya le había dejado tomar las riendas en aquel baño de personal, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo; rápidamente la tomó de la nuca imponiendo ahora ella el ritmo de aquel pasional beso. Continuaron luchando hasta que la necesidad de aire las obligó a separarse.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ambas podían observar el brillo incomparable en los ojos de la otra. Aquel brillo que sólo podía significar una cosa, aquel brillo que mostraba claramente lo que ambas sentían, mostraba sin pudor alguno aquel sentimiento que tenían guardado hace tanto tiempo... Mostraba _Amor..._

_-"Yo también te amo... Te amo.."-_ Repitió Heather perdiéndose una vez más en un tierno y corto beso, que mostraba la suavidad con la que sus sentimientos salían temerosos a relucir.

No querían moverse, estaban totalmente inmersas memorizando el rostro que se encontraba al frente de ellas. Era un momento mágico y deseado por ambas. Pero sabían que debían regresar, no una sino dos personas estaban esperándolas en aquel living y debían estar muy aburridas charlando en este momento. O al menos eso, era lo que ellas pensaban.

* * *

><p>Unas incómodas Dianna y Lea se encontraban en el living, mientras la morena preparaba la mesa con los pedidos que Naya había traído y uno que otro aperitivo, para acompañar. El silencio que se había formado era bastante incómodo, por lo que Dianna hizo un intento para entablar conversación.<p>

_-"Theo no está en la ciudad?"-_ Preguntó, incomodando aún más a la morena que simplemente negó con su cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

_-"Hoy no estamos de humor?"-_ Volvió a preguntar haciendo que la morena esta vez, la mirase a los ojos. No comprendía que había cambiado, desde el comentario de Naya sobre _"Achele"_ La morena estaba cada vez más distante con ella, y eso era algo que Dianna no podía soportar. Necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

_-" No no, no es eso..." -_ Se tomó unos segundos para terminar de acomodar los aperitivos y volvió su vista a la rubia _–"Sólo que estoy pensando."-_ Culminó, volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

_-"Y puedo saber en qué?"-_ Indagó dulcemente Dianna girando un poco su cabeza y subiendo levemente uno de sus hombros. Lea observaba el accionar de la rubia y volvía a maravillarse con la belleza de la misma; su mirada, sus labios, su cabello alborotado, sus prendas suaves y delicadas, y ahora hasta su actitud; todo hacía que la morena se perdiese en esa imagen con tanto amor y serenidad.

_-"Nada importante Di."-_ Respondió tiernamente. Dianna suspiro al escuchar como la diva volvía a llamarla _Di_. Su actitud se había serenado, las facciones de su rostro volvían a cobrar esa delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Y Dianna sólo podía sonreír tímidamente, asintiendo con su cabeza.

_-"TE CONFESÉ MI AMOR HEATHER"-_ Se oía decir al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Lea.

Ambas muchachas se miraron por unos segundos, sus ojos lo decían todo. Estaban anonadadas ante la reacción de la morena; levemente subieron sus hombros dando cuenta que no era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo sonrieron ampliamente al entender que ambas eran parte de esa relación, habían actuado como cómplices en aquella locura de amor.

Lea mordió su labio inferior al pensar que había tenido razón, Naya si amaba a Heather, y aunque la rubia se negase aquel grito debió ser suficiente para aclarar cualquier duda que rondara en su cabeza.

_-"Yo ya lo sabía"-_ Susurró Dianna sentándose en el sillón. Lea la miró extrañada levantando una de sus cejas.

_-"Sabías qué?"-_ Preguntó sentándose al lado de la rubia, dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos cuerpos.

_-"Que estas dos se traían algo"-_ Dianna sonreía triunfante, estaba orgullosa de su amiga. Finalmente le había confesado su amor a la muchacha, estaba casi segura que lo que vendría sería no más fácil, pero sin duda mucho más llevadero de a dos.

_-"Quién no lo sabía"-_ Respondió Lea mirando de reojo a la rubia. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambas esbozaron una media sonrisa, bajando su mirada hasta el suelo.

_-" Sabía que HeYa tenía mucho más futuro"-_ Una vez más el filtro de Dianna se desconfiguraba y daba pie a una conversación un poco más íntima. El recuerdo de la conversación "HeYa" y "Achele" seguía latente en sus mentes.

_-"Hey... Achele sigue teniendo futuro"-_ Comentó Lea sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras.

'_Achele sigue teniendo futuro- Porque no te desnudas y te tapas únicamente con un cartel que diga "I love Dianna Agron"- tan ubicado de tu parte Sarfati' _Se reprochaba Lea en su mente, cayendo en la cuenta de sus palabras.

_-"Osea... no la relación.. En realidad sí... Pero... Cccomo amigas, me refiero..."-_ Lea perdía el poder de articular palabras y Dianna podía notar su nerviosismo.

_-"Si, claro... Como amigas..."-_ Resoplaba pesadamente negándose a la idea de algún día llegar a tener alguna relación con la morena.

_-"Acaso no querés ser mi amiga?"-_ La cuestionaba Lea, ante el tono sarcástico con el que le contestó la rubia.

'_No, quiero ser más que tu amiga'_ Pensaba Dianna en su mente. Sentía como las paredes de su pecho se iban cerrando dificultándole cada vez más su respiración. Si bien no se negaba a la idea de ser amiga de la morena, soñaba con que algún día esa relación diera un nuevo paso. Tenerla a la diva para ella sola era una de sus fantasías más profundas. Pero había algo que impedía que esa fantasía se cumpliese, Theo. El recuerdo de aquel muchacho agarrando la cintura de Lea en una de las tantas fiestas, besando sus labios y perdiéndose en su mirada, era razón suficiente para que la rubia se levantase y pidiera permiso para ir al baño a vomitar. No le gustaba, siempre pensó que ese chico no la merecía, no la trataba como debería, no como ella lo haría.

_-"Claro que sí! Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"-_ Preguntaba la rubia, volviendo en sí y mirando fijamente a la morena.

_-" No lo sé... Tal vez como ya no tenemos la misma relación que antes..."-_ Lea iba a continuar con un extenso discurso pero la voz de la rubia la sacó de su monólogo.

_-"Por qué?"-_ La mirada de Dianna penetraba los ojos cristalinos de la morena, que intentaba modular un sin fin de palabras que nunca salían de su boca. _–"Por qué ya no es como antes?"-_ Susurró culposa. En su mente recordaba las innumerables ocasiones en las que las chicas demostraban su afecto sin ningún pudor. Dianna extrañaba eso, extrañaba la forma en la que se expresaba con Lea, se comprendían mutuamente y hacían todo juntas.

_-"No lo sé..."-_ Respondió en un tono casi imperceptible. Sabía el por qué, lo tenía más que claro; Theo era el culpable de aquel distanciamiento pero no iba a permitir que la rubia se enterase.

_-"Antes eras más cercana a mí, me abrazabas, me tomabas de la mano, me mencionabas en Twitter... Por qué ya no? Acaso Theo no te deja? Él puede hacer lo que quiera con vos y yo no puedo ni invitarte un helado?..."-_Inmersa en sus pensamientos Dianna no notó la gravedad de aquel cuestionamiento.

'_Un segundo... esos son celos? Me parece a mí o Dianna está celosa?' _Se cuestionaba la diva en su cabeza.

'_AHHH NOO DIANNA...Sos la persona más estúpida que conocí en mi vida..'_ Se reprochaba molesta la rubia al darse cuenta de su minúsculo ataque de celos.

_-"Esos son celos?"-_ Indagó curiosa Lea, vistiendo una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

_-"No."-_ Respondió secante la Dianna.

_-"Pero parecen."-_ Volvió a rematar Lea, cada vez más cerca de la rubia. Amaba la idea de que la rubia podía estar algo celosa por su distanciamiento, eso querría decir que en verdad le importa, en verdad le afecta el no tenerla cerca.

_-" Y qué si lo son?... Y qué si estoy celosa?"-_ Respondió elevando levemente su tono y mirando a la morena seriamente. Era lógico que lo estuviera, desde el primer día que se conocieron Dianna miró con otros ojos a la morena. No podía comprender cómo era posible que tanta perfección se encontrara personificada en una sola mujer. Pero tampoco entendía por qué una persona tan fría y egoísta como Theo tuviera completa posesión de la morena

_-"Por qué lo estarías... Somos amigas Dianna..."-_ Respondía la morena manteniendo la calma. '_Ojalá sea lo que pienso...' _Meditaba en su mente.

_-" Y si yo no quiero ser más tu amiga?"-_ Sentenció secante Dianna. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía lo que eso significaba, se estaba tirando al vacío sin paracaídas; pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a vivir. Quería aclararle sus sentimientos a la morena, no aguantaba más. Debía hacerlo.

_-"Si no quieres, no lo seremos"-_ Respondió Lea para sorpresa de la rubia levantándose estrepitosamente de aquel sillón. La morena se cuestionaba que había hecho mal? Por qué Dianna no quería ser más su amiga? Millones de situaciones colmaron su cabeza, pero ninguna era razón suficiente como para esta escena.

_-"No Lea, no es lo que tú piensas"-_ Dijo la rubia tomando la muñeca de Lea y obligándola a sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

_-"Entonces qué es? Por qué ya no me quieres más a tu lado!"-_ La cuestionaba Lea dudosa. No podía creer que Dianna ya no quisiera pasar el tiempo con ella, eso era lo último que la morena quería.

_-"Si te quiero a mi lado"- _Respondió acercándose más a la morena. Una de sus manos se encargó de tomar la de la morena y con la otra acariciaba su rostro. _–"Sólo que ya no te quiero de esa forma."-_ Culminó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. El corazón de Lea latía a velocidades que antes parecían imposibles. Sus ojos intercalaban deseosos entre los ojos de Dianna y los labios de la misma. No recordaba desde cuando esa chica de cabello corto había comenzado a provocar tantos sentimientos encontrados. Pero todas sus dudas se le olvidaban al perderse en la verde mirada de la rubia.

Estaba destinado a ser, sus rostros se acercaron aún más y el suceso iba a tener lugar. La mano derecha de la diva recorrió el brazo de Dianna hasta posarse tiernamente en su cintura. Sus miradas se buscaban y sus labios se deseaban con tanta pasión que podía sentirse en el aire. Era el momento.

Lentamente los labios de Lea aprisionaron el labio inferior de Dianna fundiéndose en un corto pero tierno beso. Se separaron por un momento y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Dianna, que arremetió nuevamente contra la morena esta vez con un beso algo más pasional. Lea no estaba preparada y la fuerza de la reacción la hizo tumbarse en el sillón. Dianna no estaba dispuesta a cortar el beso, por lo que sin separarse, se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de la diva y sus manos se ubicaban a cada lado de su cabeza manteniendo su peso.

El beso se volvió más salvaje cuando sin pedir permiso, la lengua de la rubia comenzó a inspeccionar la boca de la morena. Lea soltó un leve gemido ante aquel atrevimiento y rápidamente tomó venganza y comenzó a succionar su lengua haciendo gemir levemente a la rubia. Podrían haber seguido así por horas, pero la necesidad de aire se hacía presente y forzadamente decidieron separarse.

Dianna se sentó nuevamente en aquel sillón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Lea se acomodaba dulcemente a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. No había palabras que expresara lo que sentían, ambas se miraban con tanta ternura y amor que era imposible no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero el momento no duró mucho, pues la puerta de la habitación de Lea se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a dos calladas Naya y HeMo que miraban confundidas.

_-"Ohh Dios, voy a llorar!"-_ Imitaba Naya, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que Dianna había usado al encontrarlas a ella y HeMo en aquel baño de personal.

Las muchachas no emitieron comentario alguno, simplemente se miraron nuevamente y esbozaron una tímida sonrisa. Naya miró a Lea y ésta le regaló una cálida sonrisa, la latina asintió levemente dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiese. Aún si eso significaba arrancarle la cabeza a Theo.

* * *

><p>No se que me pasa, Heya, Achele, estoy demasiado buena últimamente. Más con los tweets que suben nuestras queridas DIANNA Y LEA... Dios! Ese "get over here" me mató! xD<p>

_**NECESITO SUS REVIEWS PARA VIVIR**_

_Y para saber como va la historia_.

Pedían Achele? DENADA. Ahora que terminó "Cuando nadie nos ve" no se que leer... Pasenme algún fanfic! :'(

**Gracias a quienes comentan. **

Twitter: LebaneseForHeya


	8. No hay vuelta atrás

En el departamento de la diva un ambiente algo tenso se respiraba, el silencio se hizo notar por varios segundos y eso era algo que Heather no podía soportar.

_-"No desperdician para nada su tiempo, ehh..."-_ Una divertida HeMo hacia entrega de su dosis diaria de indirectas.

_-"Cómo si ustedes no hubiesen hecho nada"-_ Reprochaba Dianna dirigiendo la mirada a Heather para luego posarse sobre la de Naya _–"Bien hecho vaquera"-_ Sentenció sonriéndole cordialmente. La latina sonrió ante el cumplido, entregándole simultáneamente un guiño a la rubia.

Heather no comprendía el porqué de ese apodo, pero no dudo en sostener la mano de la morena dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a aclarar sus sentimientos ante los presentes. Naya se estremeció un poco ante el contacto, sentía que la rubia iba algo rápido, pero todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver la reacción que habían tenido Lea y Dianna. Ambas habían dejado salir un tierno y duradero _"Awwwww"_ Que hizo que Heather se sonrojara por completo y apretara aún más su mano demostrando su nerviosismo, pero a la vez decisión.

_-"Linda forma de declararte Rivera..."-_ Hablaba Lea haciendo referencia al grito que habían escuchado segundos antes.

_-"Ok, ok, ok... Creo que ya estuvo no?"-_ Atacaba Naya ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas; sabía que la habían escuchado y producto de esa idea su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse levemente.

_-"Wooww... El Bull dog salta en defensa de su chiguagua"-_ Dianna sonreía divertida ante la defensa de Naya.

_-"No me provoques Agron..."-_ Musitó Naya sentándose en uno de los sillones más pequeños de la sala. Heather hizo intento de sentarse en el otro sillón que estaba ubicado algo más cerca de la ventana, pero Lea la detuvo.

-"_Ni se te ocurra"- _La regañó Lea señalando a _Sheila y Claude, _aquellos gatitos que habían adoptado con la rubia hace mucho tiempo atrás, se encontraban tiernamente recostados en aquel sillón y la diva no iba a permitir que los despertasen.

Sin remedio Heather se sentó en el suelo, con una clara cara de disgusto, que se borró automáticamente al ver que la morena a su lado le estaba tendiendo la mano. Heather tomó la mano de la latina y se sentó en su falda rodeando con sus brazos aquel bronceado cuello y perdiéndose nuevamente en su mirada.

_-"Esto es demasiado... Ahora si voy a llorar..."-_ Dianna miraba maravillada la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos. Cómo podía ser posible que en menos de una semana aquellas chicas que, miedosas, escondían su amor. Ahora lo estén demostrando ante ella y Lea.

_-"Ese chistesito ese ya pasó de moda..."-_ La regañaba Naya rodeando la cintura de la bailarina con sus brazos y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Nuevamente un silencio incómodo colmó la habitación. Si bien estaban entre amigas había muchas cosas que debían aclarar, pero no estaban preparadas para ello.

_-"Y... Qué van a hacer hoy?"-_ Preguntaba Heather perdiéndose en las caricias que le estaba proporcionando la morena en su espalda. No lo había notado pero la latina había introducido pícaramente sus dedos por debajo de su blusa y se disponía a jugar coquetamente con su piel. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de sus compañeras, por lo que se dispuso a aclarar el asunto.

–"_Hay vamos!. Es sábado, día de descanso... En menos de una semana comenzamos el Tour y las grabaciones ya terminaron... No me digan que no tienen ganas de una fiesta!"-_ Preguntaba tímidamente HeMo. Dianna, Lea y Naya miraron confundidas a la rubia; no sabían desde cuándo se había convertido en una persona _fiestera._

_-"Eres tú HeMo?"-_ Preguntaba shockeada Lea intentando averiguar con la mirada si era esa su amiga, o si los extraterrestres la habían raptado. Heather no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta por lo que sólo se limitó a asentir con una clara mirada de sorpresa.

_-"Emm, lo que Lea quiere decir. Es que nos parece que te estás olvidando de algo MUY importante."-_ Dianna intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la rubia. Si bien le encantaba verla así con Naya, no se olvidaba del hecho de que la rubia tenía novio, y estaba completamente segura que al muchacho no le gustaría enterarse que su novia anduvo de parranda. No al menos hasta que ésta termine primero con él.

_-"De qué hablas?"-_ Heather aún no comprendía. Se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de su NOVIO Taylor, estaba totalmente perdida en la latina y las caricias que le estaba proporcionando.

_-"Creo que hablan de Taylor."-_ Mencionó Naya al oído de la rubia ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos muchachas. Rápidamente pudo sentir como se tensaba ante aquella aclaración, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, la bailarina no se separó sino que abrazó aún más fuerte su cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella.

_-"Ese tema debo resolverlo cuando él vuelva"-_ Respondió sonriente observando la reacción de la latina. Sus ojos se encontraban brillosos y una leve pero hermosa sonrisa se mostraba tímida pero resplandeciente en su rostro.

Heather comprendió en ese momento que su decisión había sido la correcta, aquella mirada desprendía el amor que Taylor ya no estaba dispuesto a dar; aquella mirada le demostraba lo segura que podía sentirse junto a la latina, seguridad que el muchacho ya no le proporcionaba; demostraba afecto, contención, y por sobre toda las cosas apoyo para seguir adelante, ese apoyo que ya no recibía por parte de su propio novio, y que había empezado a notar cuándo le cuestionaba cosas como _"Porqué debe hacer ESE tipo de entrevistas, o si es necesario salir en tapas de revista con tan poca ropa"_, y cosas por el estilo, que hacían imposible la tarea de avanzar profesionalmente.

_-"Eso quiere decir que..."-_ Naya hablaba con un pequeño hilo de voz, se había perdido en los brillantes ojos de su acompañante. La declaración que le había proporcionado la había sacado de todas su casillas "_Acaso Heather estaba dispuesta a romper su relación con Taylor?"_ Eso era más de lo que ella misma se podía imaginar.

_-"Que estoy dispuesta a terminar con él apenas regresemos del Tour"-_ Respondió sonriente Heather, para luego fundirse junto a la latina en un tierno y dulce beso en el que demostraron todo ese amor que se sentían.

Dianna y Lea sucumbieron ante aquella demostración de afecto, Lea apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y con sus manos buscó las de la rubia proporcionándole leves caricias. Si bien su relación no había sido aclarada, ambas disfrutaban de tener de vuelta la compañía de la otra.

_-"Y ustedes dos? Qué tanto miran?"-_ Preguntaba Naya molesta al darse cuenta que las otras muchachas no habían hecho más que mirarlas.

_-"Si, nosotras queremos ver algo de acción también." -_ Dijo Heather incitando a ambas chicas.

_-"No, no, no, no, no. Son ustedes las que dieron el show gratis."-_ Decía Dianna intentando que esa magia que había conseguido obtener con Lea no se rompiera.

_-"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Se hace tarde y yo quiero fiesta"-_ HeMo se separaba de Naya e ingresaba a la habitación de la diva en busca de su bolso. Al regresar vió como dos acarameladas Lea y Dianna estaban ahora un poco más cerca tomadas dulcemente de la mano. No pudo evitar sentir ternura ante aquella escena, pero sin perder el tiempo sacó su celular y marcó colocando el altavoz.

"_Hola?"-_ se escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea.

"_Chris?"-_ preguntó la bailarina ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"_Heather?"-_ mencionó el chico.

"_ESTO PARECE CONVERSACIÓN DE SORDOS!"-_ Naya intervenía haciendo reír a todos los presentes, pero recibiendo un leve codazo por parte de la rubia.

"_Disculpa a la impaciente."-_ La voz de Heather se sentía dulce y sumisa. Algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

"_Qué raro, estás con Naya..."-_ Indagó sarcástico el muchacho.

Ambas se miraron un segundo y se sonrojaron. Ninguna de las dos le había contado nada al muchacho, por lo que una sóla cosa debió delatarlas, _Eran muy obvias._

"_Lo siento... Es el gaydar..."-_ Dijo el chico riendo ante el mutismo que se había ocasionado del otro lado de la línea.

_-"Bueno, bueno, mucha charla y yo quiero mi fiesta"-_ Decía divertida Lea desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lea volteó su vista a Dianna regalándole una amplia sonrisa, a lo que la rubia correspondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"_Así que piensas hacer una fiesta sin invitarme rubia? No te tenía así ehh..."-_ Las bromas no cesaban en esa conversación.

"_Para eso te llamaba. Tienes ganas de organizar algo? Sólo para los chicos del elenco..."-_ Aclaró la rubia.

"_En eso mismo estaba."- _Las chicas no pronunciaron comentario alguno por lo que el muchacho prosiguió... "_Y, terminó el rodaje, comienza el tour, es sábado y tenemos todo el día libre... PERFECTO para una fiesta!"-_ Se escuchaba emocionado simplemente miró a las chicas diciéndolo todo con su expresión, un _"se los dije"_ se escapó de su boca e inmediatamente volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono.

"_Tienen 2 horas, en mi casa. Yo me encargo de avisarle al resto."-_ Chris colgó la llamada sin más diálogo.

Las chicas se miraron un momento y rápidamente comenzaron a moverse en busca de sus cosas. Naya y Dianna proseguían a irse juntas pero una curiosa HeMo las detuvo.

_-"Quién de las dos me quiere llevar?"-_ Preguntó inocente.

_-"Yo me voy con Naya"-_ Sentenció Dianna señalando a Naya ante la mirada atenta de la rubia. Heather no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, si bien entendía que ambas chicas eran muy cercanas, aún no había caído en la cuenta que habían llegado juntas.

_-"Dianna se quedó a dormir anoche. Por eso la traje. Te llevo luego de que la deje a ella"-_ Naya intentaba sonar lo más diplomática posible, pero la rubia seguía proporcionándole aquella cara dubitativa.

Las muchachas se despidieron de Lea y corrieron (literalmente) hacia el auto de la latina. Una vez abrochados los cinturones la morena se dispuso a arrancar. No existió palabra alguna en aquel trayecto. Al llegar a su depto, Dianna se bajó del auto saludando cordialmente a las dos presentes y se adentró en el edificio.

_-"Qué te sucede?"-_ Preguntó curiosa la latina ante el mutismo de la rubia.

_-"Nada, por?"-_ Respondió cortante acomodándose en el asiento del acompañante y fijando su vista a la ventana. Naya no dijo nada e inmediatamente arrancó nuevamente el auto. El trayecto se estaba tornando incómodo, Naya no comprendía porqué la rubia se había molestado tanto, tenía una leve impresión de que la causa de ese enojo fue el haberse enterado de que Dianna durmió con ella; pero eso era imposible, Heather no podía plantearle escenas de celos, mucho menos ahora que recién comenzaban _lo que sea que fuese_.

_-"Es por lo de Dianna?"-_ Se atrevió a preguntar.

_-"Qué te hace pensar eso?"-_ Refutó Heather molesta, mirando la gente caminar en la calle.

_-"No lo sé, tu dime entonces... Por qué este enojo repentino?"-_ Preguntaba nuevamente Naya mirando de reojo a la rubia.

_-"Nada importante..."-_ Respondía juguetona Heather.

Sin previo aviso, Naya pasó de largo la calle en donde la rubia vivía dirigiéndose hacia ningún lugar en específico.

_-"Qué estás haciendo?"-_ Preguntó Heather al ver como la morena aumentaba la velocidad salteándose su cuadra.

_-"Hasta que no me digas que te pasa, no bajas de este auto."-_ Le respondió secante.

Heather intentó negarse a hablar, pero al levantar su muñeca y mirar su reloj, se dió cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y si había algo que odiaba en esta vida, era la impuntualidad. Y el asunto cobraba mucho más valor, ahora que era ella la que había dado la iniciativa de realizar la fiesta.

_-"Y... me vas a contar?"-_ Preguntó nuevamente Naya estacionando su auto en una calle que era totalmente desconocida para la rubia.

_-"No es nada, en serio..."-_ Respondió mirando por primera vez en el trayecto, los suaves y almendrados ojos de la latina.

_-"Bueno, si es así..."-_ Dijo haciendo un intento por arrancar nuevamente el auto, pero la bailarina la detuvo cubriendo con su mano el lugar donde iba ubicada la llave.

_-"Está bien, okay?. Tal vez si me puse mal por Dianna..."-_ Su mano se retiró levemente de aquel lugar, no sin antes rozar con la punta de sus dedos el muslo de la latina.

_-"En serio? Estabas celosa de Dianna?"-_ Naya miraba a la bailarina con total ternura. Le resultaba imposible creer que aún sin haber aclarado su relación, la rubia pudiese plantearle semejante escena de celos.

_-"Nunca dije que estuviera CELOSA"-_ Mencionó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

_-"Pero lo estás..."-_ Indagó la latina acercándose levemente al rostro de la rubia.

_-"Estaría mal estarlo..."-_ Volvió a decir con total sinceridad la bailarina.

_-"Estuvo mal lo que hicimos en la habitación de Lea... Y no por eso te negaste"-_ Aclaró la morena mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

_-"Confesarte que TE AMO, estuvo mal para vos?"-_ Indagó levantando levemente una de sus cejas.

_-"No... Eso estuvo perfecto"-_ Respondió la morena. _–"Y sabes lo que sería más perfecto aún?"-_ Preguntó. Heather negó con la cabeza y la morena se dispuso a seguir._-"Que dejaras tus claros CELOS por Dianna de lado y me dieras mi beso de despedida."-_ Heather sonrío ante el comentario, pero algo volvió a ponerle en duda.

_-"De despedida? Acaso me vas a dejar acá, varada, en el medio de la nada?"-_ Su preocupación se hacía notar fácilmente, cómo era posible que la morena la dejara sóla e indefensa en el medio de esa oscura calle desconocida para la rubia.

_-"Estamos a dos casas de tu edificio"-_ Respondió señalando con la mirada el lugar.

Lo estaban. Pero Heather no lo había notado pues en la tarea de Naya por marear a la bailarina, había ingresado a la calle en contra mano. La oscuridad se había hecho presente y Heather no distinguió que esa era su propia calle.

_-"No te lo mereces..."-_ Dijo con total serenidad, cruzándose de brazos.

_-"Ah... Y se puede saber por qué?"-_ Preguntó divertida la latina acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

_-"Por hacerme creer que confesarte mi amor estuvo mal"-_ Respondió intentando sonar enojada.

_-"No me refería a eso... Me refería a lo que hicimos"-_ Naya giraba levemente la cabeza intentando hacer entender su punto de vista a la rubia.

_-"Besarte estuvo mal?"-_ Indagó enojada, ahora si de verdad.

_-"Besarme teniendo novio siempre estará mal"-_ Respondió con certeza.

Heather reaccionó, Naya estaba en lo cierto. Todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre las muchachas, habían sido a espaldas de su novio. Sin intentarlo llegó a ponerse en la posición del muchacho, a ella no le gustaría para nada saber que su novio había estado viéndose con otra aun sosteniendo el título de "novio". Pero al mismo tiempo recordaba los "_no tan buenos" _tratos que le proporcionaba su novio con esas escenas de celos y ... No pudo seguir pensando, la mirada de la latina se encontraba clavada en la suya, esa mirada que segundos antes la había hecho reaccionar. Lo tenía claro, no podía ser de otra forma, la morena la amaba y eso era algo que Heather no iba a dejar pasar.

_-"Acaso no te podré besar hasta que rompa con él?"-_ Preguntó seductora acercándose aún más a la latina. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y a la morena se le hacía cada vez más difícil coordinar palabras.

_-"No sería correcto"-_ Mencionó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

_-"Y quién dijo que quiero hacer lo correcto?"-_ Preguntó juguetona Heather mirando a la morena con deseo.

_-"De...Deberías"-_ Culminó tartamudeando producto del nerviosismo que le provocaba tener a la rubia tan seductoramente. Naya hizo un intento por posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia, pero ésta se le negó echándose levemente para atrás.

_-"Está bien, si no querés que te bese, no te beso y listo"-_ Mencionó la rubia desabrochándose el cinturón.

La morena al ver el accionar de Heather tomó su rostro con una de sus manos obligándola a posar su vista sobre la de ella. La rubia giró su cara y sus ojos conectaron rápidamente con los de la latina. No podía ser más evidente, Naya miraba a la rubia con ternura, pero a la vez con deseo y pasión. Era un sentimiento no muy difícil de reconocer, pero sí de explicar. Un sentimiento conocido con una única palabra, "_Amor". _La latina se acercó a la mejilla de HeMo mientras acariciaba su otro costado con la mano.

_-"Claro que quiero besarte... Quiero hacer eso, y mucho más"-_ Comentó la latina acercándose al oído de la otra, esto hizo estremecer a Heather haciendo su respiración cada vez más agitada.

_-"Hazlo"-_ Le pidió suplicante haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente.

No hubo más palabras, Naya miró a los ojos de Heather notando en estos una súplica que sólo ella podía satisfacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces posó levemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia, haciendo que estos se rozaran tierna y dulcemente. El beso comenzó siendo uno de los más tiernos que ambas podrían haber experimentado y lo disfrutaban alegremente. Porque aunque no era un beso pasional ambas podían sentir en él todo el amor que tenían por la otra. Antes de separarse Naya sorprendió a la rubia mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, haciendo que ésta esbozara una brillante sonrisa.

_-"Eso no me lo esperaba"-_ Mencionó alegre dándole otro pequeño beso a la latina.

_-"Y yo no me esperaba eso"-_ Contestó alegre rozando su nariz con la de la rubia haciendo una mueca demasiado tierna como para describir.

_-"Bueno creo que deberías irte"-_ Razonó la latina.

_-"Y que si no quiero?"-_ Preguntó pícara la rubia ante la atenta mirada de la otra.

_-"Eras vos la que quería fiesta... Además, supongo que nos vamos a ver allá o no?"-_ Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de ambas. Estaban felices y no podían negarlo. Heather bajó del auto, no sin antes proporcionarle un tierno y corto beso a su "_mejor amiga_" Y Naya se dispuso a seguir viaje hacia su departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Lea<strong>

Una tranquila Lea cantaba feliz a la salida de la ducha. La puntualidad era una de sus cualidades por lo que siempre comenzaba a arreglarse tiempo antes. Vestía únicamente una bata y cantaba alegremente _"Your Song"_ canción que últimamente estaba muy presente en su cabeza, aunque no sabía la razón. Estaba comenzando a vestirse cuando de repente la puerta de su departamento sonó. Decidió no prestarle atención: "_Seguro volverá después"_ pensó; pero los sonidos se hacían cada vez más molestos y la morena decidió contestar. Rápidamente terminó de ponerse su short y se colocó una de las primeras blusas que cogió del armario, total, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar a nadie.

Corrió hasta la puerta y sin preguntar, la abrió esperando lo mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente y su boca parecía caer al suelo, no estaba segura de si lo que veía era real o un espejismo. Pero la duda le duró poco, ya que la persona al otro lado decidió hablar.

_-"Acaso no me vas a saludar"-_ Preguntó incrédulo el muchacho ante la mirada atónita de la morena.

_-"Ehh... Si, si... Ehh, Hola Theo."-_ Dijo la chica sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Pero no le hizo falta ya que acto seguido el muchacho se abalanzó sobre la morena besándola apasionadamente. Lea oponía resistencia pero el muchacho era demasiado fuerte. Ambos ingresaron al departamento y el muchacho dirigió a la morena a la cocina, la cual aún luchaba intentando separarse.

_-"Pará Theo... Pará"-_ Dijo casi sin aliento, girando su rostro intentando detener los movimientos del chico.

_-"Qué te pasa Lea...Acaso no me extrañaste?"-_ Le preguntó el muchacho, levantando una de sus cejas intentando establecer un cierto grado de sarcasmo.

_-"Es que... No, no puedo ahora"-_ Mintió intentando que el chico le creyera.

_-"No podés? Ahhh.. No podés?... Qué tenés hoy? Si no hay grabación, no hay Tour, no hay reunión, NO TENÉS NADA HOY!"-_ Exclamó el muchacho levantando notablemente su tono de voz. Estaba claramente enojado y eso ponía nerviosa a la morena.

Por algún motivo aún seguía sometiéndose al muchacho, si bien podría haberle aclarado las cosas desde un principio, no lo había hecho, y ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido: "_Dianna Agron"._ La joven sabía que si su novio se enteraba de lo sucedido segundos antes, la vida de la rubia podía correr riesgo y viendo lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, no le quedaban dudas que podía ser así. Optó por intentar aguantar otra de sus escenas de celos, al menos, por la rubia.

_-"Calmate Theo... No puedo, hoy nos juntamos con los chicos"-_ Dijo decidida Lea separándose completamente del joven. Sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho intentando calmar su agitada respiración, pero no le resultó de mucho porque el muchacho volvió a arremeter.

_-"Los chicos? Qué chicos?"-_ Preguntó furioso el joven. Lea le había dado la espalda y el optó por acercarse sigilosamente a su lado curioso por escuchar su respuesta.

_-"Los chicos del elenco Theo, ya, me tengo que preparar..."-_ Mencionó la morena dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Pero el muchacho no se iba a dar por vencido, rápidamente interceptó a la morena y la obligó a sentarse en la cama.

_-"Ahh no no no... Tenés tiempo para tus amiguitos del elenco y para tu propio NOVIO no?"-_ Theo estaba enfurecido, había hecho hincapié en la palabra _"novio"_ lo que había incomodado a la morena que no hacía más que mirar al joven posando sus manos en las rodillas.

_-"Deja los escándalos Theo. Hace mucho que no salgo con los chicos y no creo que me haga mal hacerlo."- _La diva ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de su _"novio"_, si bien no quería armar ningún escándalo el muchacho estaba cruzando los límites.

_-"Y hace mucho tiempo que no me vez tampoco"-_ Arremetió el joven caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, en muestra de su notable grado de ansiedad.

_-"Es diferente Theo"-_ Susurró por lo bajo la morena, pero esto alcanzó para que el muchacho la escuchara y dejara su movido caminar.

_-"DIFERENTE?"-_ Preguntó sorprendido. _–"Diferente en qué? Acaso no querés pasar más tiempo conmigo? Qué tenés otro?"-_ El muchacho no estaba dispuesto a parar de hablar y la morena se veía muy asustada como para detenerlo. _–"Ahhh nooo... Ya entiendo todo, es el altito no? Ese,, Chory, Cory, como sea... Acaso a ese querés ver?"-_ Preguntó indignado. Sus ojos se clavaban en la cantante que tenía su vista en el suelo.

_-"No Theo, YA BASTA!"-_ Exclamó sorprendiendo al muchacho por la fuerza con la que enfatizó la frase.

_-"Acaso me estás exigiendo que pare?"-_ Preguntó sorprendido acercándose peligrosamente a la morena. En su cuello una de sus venas se veía claramente hinchada debido a la exaltación, estaba atónito.

_-"SI!"-_ Dijo decidida. Y nuevamente las cartas habían sido tiradas. Lea se encontraba sola en esa habitación enfrentando al mayor de sus temores, su propio novio. Pero ya se había cansado, no estaba dispuesta a recibir más insultos, maltratos ni mucho menos abusos. El muchacho había llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque la morena sabía que esto era arriesgado y no quería sentirse como un simple juguete sexual.

_-"Ohh OOH, YA ENTENDÍ! ES LA RUBIA, verdad?"-_ Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cavidades, dispuestos a explorar otras galaxias.

_-"Ya basta Theo, Dianna no tiene nada que ver. Ahora por favor, te podés retirar así me cambio?"-_ La diva intentaba sonar seria, convencida y segura; quería hacerle creer al muchacho que Dianna no tenía nada que ver, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba hacer que toda la situación se cambiase, por lo que optó por usar un tono leve y reducido.

_-"Yo de acá no me voy hasta que no me digas porqué estás asi!"-_ Reclamó Theo tomandó fuertemente una de las muñecas de la diva. Está se sobresaltó por el accionar de su novio y rápidamente sacó su mano del agarre del muchacho.

_-"Acaso no te das cuenta?"-_ Preguntó sarcástica. –"_Estoy así por vos... Vos me ponés así!. Vos me obligas a alejarme, con tus maltratos, mentiras e insultos. ESTOY ARTA, CANSADA de todo... No pienso volver a ser tu juguetito sólo porque me tenés amenazada. Hasta acá llegamos Theo, SE TERMINÓ!"-_ La morena mantenía su mirada clavada en la del muchacho, sus ojos ardían de ira. Intentaba transmitirle todo el dolor y rabia que sentía por todas las situaciones que le había hecho vivir, y que rogaba, no volvieran a pasar.

_-"Estás terminando conmigo?"-_ Preguntó el muchacho incrédulo, núnca antes había visto a Lea de esa manera.

_-"Si... Aún podemos ser amigos"-_ Dijo intentando calmar los aires.

_-"AMIGOS?.. JA!. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo Lea. Y esto no se termina al menos que YO lo decida"-_ Mencionó el muchacho tomando por la fuerza a la morena y obligándola a tenderse de lleno en la cama.

La morena se quejaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven, pero le era casi imposible. El muchacho rápidamente se subió sobre ella colocando sus piernas a los costados de la diva y ejerciendo una leve presión para que ésta no se escapara.

_-"PARA THEO... TE DIGO QUE PARES"-_ La morena no podía escaparse de Theo y éste ya había comenzado a arremeter contra el cuello de la diva besándolo salvajemente contra su voluntad.

_-"Sólo relájate nena"-_ Susurró mojadamente a su oído.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la diva sintió asco al escuchar esas palabras. Era lo que su actual/ex novio le producía. Ya no quería que eso pasara, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Estaba cansada de ser un simple juguete sexual y que después no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, Lea corrió levemente su torso hacia un costado, logrando que el muchacho se moviera y perdiera el equilibrio ladeándose hacia un lado. La diva aprovechó el momento y escapó del agarre del joven que aún intentaba recuperar su equilibrio.

_-"Ni se te ocurra"-_ Ordenó Theo tomando a la morena de la muñeca y tironeando de ésta en su afán por volver a tenerla en aquella posición.

_-"Basta Theo. Se terminó. Te vas de acá"-_ La morena mordió salvajemente la mano de su ex novio y corrió hacia la sala en busca de su celular. Revolvió en su cartera velozmente hasta encontrar el artefacto. Sin dudarlo buscó en el directorio y llamó a la primera persona que sus dedos llegaron a marcar.

_-"Qué hacés con eso, damelo!"-_ Exigió el muchacho intentando tomar el aparato. Pero la morocha no se lo hizo fácil, cubrió con su propio cuerpo el celular intentando que el joven no lo alcanzara. Pero Theo era ágil y rápidamente posó su mano sobre el celular. Un pequeño forcejeo tuvo lugar antes de que la llamara comenzara, sin darse cuenta el altavoz había sido activado y ambos podían escuchar contestar del otro lado de la línea.

_-Hola?-_ Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. _–Lea? Sos vos?_- La voz era completamente reconocida por la diva, que se apresuró a contestar.

_-Naya te necesito!-_ Alcanzó a decir antes que el muchacho agarrara el teléfono y lo estampara contra la pared.

_-"Qué hacés, estás loco? ANDATE DE ACÁ THEO!"-_ Exigió la muchacha señalando el aparato que había sido totalmente destruido por el joven.

_-"No me voy hasta que no me des lo que vine a buscar"-_ Exclamó Theo acercándose a la morena y tomándola por la cintura.

_-"Soltame... Dejame! Acaso soy solamente un juguete sexual para vos?"-_ Preguntó al mismo tiempo que el joven se separaba atónito por la pregunta.

_-"Juguete? Qué decís si yo te amo Lea... Y como te amo, quiero hacerte el amor como nadie nunca te lo hizo jamás"-_ Respondió baboso al mismo tiempo que admiraba la figura de la muchacha lamiéndose su labio inferior.

_-"Ya lo sospechaba... Sos un imbécil... SALÍ DE MI VIDA, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!"-_ Gritó para luego darle un elegante rodillazo en sus zonas bajas. El muchacho se torció del dolor y lentamente se tumbó en el suelo maldiciendo a la morena.

La chica estaba a punto de escapar de su departamento cuando el timbre sonó. Se dirigió a la puerta y no dudó en abrir. Del otro lado se encontraban Naya y HeMo que entraron como alma que se las lleva el diablo registrando todo el departamento. Heather se detuvo un segundo y regresó sobre sus pasos para abrazar a la diva que la recibió atormentada.

Naya por su parte logró divisar al muchacho intentando levantarse del suelo y sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó a él sigilosamente.

"_Y a vos quién te invitó?"-_ Preguntó el muchacho recomponiéndose e intentando sonar lo más serio posible. Aunque una clara mueca de dolor seguía presente en su rostro.

_-"Sólo me quería unir a la fiesta"-_ Indagó seductoramente acercándose al muchacho de manera lenta y sensual. Éste se veía confundido, pero no pudo controlar que una media sonrisa se escapara haciendo que la latina confirmara su teoría. Naya se acercó a Theo y lentamente le susurró al oído.

_-"Sabía que eras un completo... Imbecil"-_ Dijo, para luego arremeter con un fuerte y secante rodillazo que fue a parar al mismo lugar en donde Lea lo había depositado. El muchacho nuevamente se torció del dolor, Naya aprovechó y arremetió nuevamente, pero esta vez con una estridente cachetada en el rostro que dejó al muchacho tirado en el suelo.

_-"Ya es mi turno?"-_ Preguntó curiosa HeMo mirando como la morena sonreía triunfante ante su logro.

_-"Ya está chicas, ahora nos encargamos nosotros"-_ Un hombre vestido de traje entró al departamento seguido de dos que no parecían ser muy amigables que digamos.

_-"Y estos quiénes son?"-_ Preguntó confundida Heather.

_-"Disculpa Lea, pero tuve que avisarle a Ryan. Él se ofreció a brindarnos esta especie de "hombres de negro" para sacar a este espécimen subdesarrollado de acá sin levantar sospechas... Pensé que sería lo mejor"-_ Culminó, pero antes de que la morena pudiese siquiera recuperar el aire, sintió como la diva la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo cada vez más presión.

_-"Me... Me vas a dejar... Me vas a dejar sin aire Lea"-_ Alcanzó a decir la morocha haciendo que la diva se separase.

_-"No se como agradecerles chicas... Llegaron justo... Ya no sabía que hacer..."-_ Las lágrimas amagaban por aparecer pero Heather no estaba dispuesta a ver llorar a la morena una vez más.

_-"Bueno... Yo si se una forma de agradecernos..."-_ Dijo curiosa Heather llevándose las miradas confundidas tanto de Naya como Lea.

_-"Lo que sea! Sólo díganmelo"-_ Aclaró la diva, aún cuando eso podía llegar a ser algo arriesgado.

_-"Mmmm...Que yo sepa, aún tenemos una fiesta a la cuál presentarnos"-_ Culminó Heather mirando expectante a las muchachas. Ambas chicas se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

_-"Creo que me vendría bien distender mi_ _mente_"- Dijo Lea para luego abrir los brazos en espera de un cálido abrazo, que fue proporcionado por Naya y Heather.

Las cosas no habían salido bien ese día, pero por lo menos, Lea ya no corría peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>PERDOOOOOOOOOONNNN! <strong>

Se que los hice esperar mucho tiempo... Pero bueno, no me sentía en condiciones como para escribir. Espero me entiendan.

Ahora que más o menos se pasó todo el tema de la tragedía tengo más ánimos y mi imaginación volvió!

Espero disfruten este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que comentan.

PROMETO RECOMPENZARLOS ;) (Seeep, saben de que hablo)

**Twitter **: LebaneseForHeya


	9. Déjate Llevar

Faltaban exactamente 15 minutos para la fiesta en casa de Chris y las chicas estaban listas para distenderse un poco.

_-"Como llegaste tan rápido?"-_ Preguntaba confundida Lea ingresando al auto de la latina. Tanto Naya como Heather ya estaban en él totalmente preparadas.

_-"Digamos que... Sabíamos que podías estar en peligro"-_ Respondió la morena arrancando el auto.

_-"Cómo?"-_ Preguntó incrédula la diva intentando observar desde el asiento trasero a Naya y HeMo que se encontraban más adelante.

_-"Bueno digamos que todo pasó muy rápido..."-_ Dijo Naya para luego perderse en el hilo de la historia.

**FlashBack**

Naya se encontraba en su departamento, ya se había duchado y comenzaba a cambiarse cuando su teléfono sonó de ánimos de atender terminó de colocarse sus skinny jeans y caminó hacia el comedor donde había dejado el artefacto. Al tomarlo se dió cuenta que la llamada marcaba un _"número desconocido"_ pero era algo de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, su curiosidad le ganó y decidió atender el teléfono.

_-Aló?-_ Respondió utilizando un tono un poco más elevado y agudo que el normal.

-_Naya?-_ Pregunto del otro lado de la línea una voz que parecía ser de un muchacho.

-_Quién habla?-_ Indagó curiosa la latina. Esperaba que esa llamada no sea de algún loco fanático amenazándola por haber utilizado frases hirientes hacia otros personajes de la serie. Esas llamadas eran increíblemente comunes y unas de las tantas razones por las cuales la latina había tenido que cambiar su número varias veces.

_-Hey, no cortes, soy Theo-_ El nombre del muchacho apareció en la conversación e inmediatamente produjo una clara cara de disgusto en el rostro de Naya. No sabía que hacer al respecto, Heather le había pedido que no se lo contara a Dianna y que lo tomara con calma, pero su sangre hervía con el simple recuerdo del relato que le proporcionó la bailarina.

_-Ah Theo, que quieres?-_ Preguntó algo secante. No iba arruinar el plan que la diva pero tampoco iba a dejar que nada le ocurriese a ella.

_-Sólo quería preguntarte si Lea está en su departamento?-_ Como no obtuvo respuesta se decidió a explicar- _Hubo un gran revuelo por algunas escenas de la obra y los productores decidieron cancelarla por el momento, así que me tomé el primer vuelo posible y acá estoy.- _El muchacho intentó sonar convincente y calmado, pero su tono de voz lo delataba.

_-Ahh, bueno.-_ Pensó un poco para luego continuar. _– Puede que no esté, hoy tenemos el día libre- _Aclaró rogando que el chico no insistiera más en el asunto.

_-Bueno, lo mismo voy a intentarlo.-_ Dijo ansioso – _Ok, nos vemos Naya. Voy a tener una divertida fiesta de bienvenida- _ Mencionó para luego cortar la llamada.

Naya estaba atónita ante el último comentario del joven. Si bien era su novio le resultaba extremadamente asqueroso el hecho que se refiriera así a su novia. Sin dudarlo dos veces terminó rápidamente de arreglarse. Mientras maquillaba su rostro tomó su teléfono dispuesta a llamar a Lea y lo puso en altavoz.

_-Hey You-_ Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Naya abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la llamada que había realizado no era correcta, del otro lado se escuchaba a una ocupada Heather que contestaba alegre.

_-Emm Hola HeMo- _Su preocupación se había centrado ésta vez en la rubia. No sabía por qué pero el simple hecho de haberla llamado despertaba un cierto grado de nerviosismo.

_-Qué necesitas?-_ Preguntó, no sabía muy bien porque la latina la había llamado pero el simple hecho de escuchar su voz la hacía sonreír.

Naya pensó por un momento, pero al ver el reloj en su pared se dió cuenta que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Sabía que Theo estaba dispuesto a irrumpir en el departamento de la diva y que era capáz de hacer cualquier cosa si se enteraba que ésta estaba por acudir a una fiesta por la noche.

_-Heather en 5 minutos paso por tu casa. Es importante-_ Mencionó apurándose a terminar su maquillaje.

_-Pero que? Cómo? Aún no me he maquillado.-_ Las palabras salían dudosas de su boca, y su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar a la latina tan nerviosa. –_Qué pasó?-_ Le preguntó, intentando calmar sus ansias.

_-Es Theo. Volvió de su viaje.-_ Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se disponía a salir de su departamento. _-5 Minutos Heather-_ Pensó en cortar pero algo la estaba estorbando _–Y no necesitas maquillaje, te ves hermosa con o sin él-_ Culminó para luego cortar el teléfono con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminó hasta su auto y se subió en el mismo. Se encontraba llegando a casa de Heather por lo que decidió mandarle un mensaje.

**Ya llegué.-Nay**

Dos minutos fueron suficientes para que la bailarina saliera del establecimiento y se subiera al coche. Al arrancar la morena se apresuró en contarle todo lo sucedido a la modelo, que se veía muy sorprendida por el relato.

_-"Y que piensas hacer? Meterte ahí a que te viole a vos también?"-_ Le preguntó sarcástica pensando en que el muchacho era lo suficientemente fuerte y peligroso como para hacerles daño a ellas también.

_ -"No me subestimes, tengo mis trucos"-_ Respondió seductoramente guiñándole un ojo. La bailarina iba a responder pero el celular de la latina sonó y ésta se dispuso a atender.

_-"Es Ryan"-_ Dijo nerviosa.

_ -"Ponlo en altavoz"-_ Pidió Heather ante la atenta mirada de la latina. El auto se encontraba parado en espera de la luz verde de aquel semáforo de avenida, por lo que la latina aprovechó y clocó el artefacto en altavoz.

_-"Quiero que sepan que ya se todo"-_ Se escuchó decir al productor del otro lado de la línea.

Las muchachas se incomodaron, _acaso las había descubierto?_. Ninguna emitió comentario alguno, se miraron e intentaron modular palabras, pero ninguna terminaba de tomar sentido. Rápidamente la latina reaccionó e intentó aclarar el asunto.

_-"Sabes qué?"-_ Preguntó con un tono de voz algo nervioso.

_-"Yo no dí permiso para ninguna fiesta."-_ Dijo enojado Ryan. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas al saber que ésta vez no se trataba de ellas.

_-"No es nada público, sólo una reunión en lo de Chris"-_ Intentó excusarse la latina mientras se estacionaba cerca del departamento de Lea.

_-"Oh mi Dios! Es él!"-_ Dijo una aterrada Heather al ver que Theo entraba en el departamento de la diva.

Naya intentó regañar a la bailarina con la mirada. La cual tapó su boca con ambas manos mirando a la latina avergonzada.

_-"Qué sucede? Y por qué está HeMo contigo?"-_ Preguntó desesperado el productor.

_-"Ryan, hay algo que debo decirte"-_ Dijo Naya. Heather la miraba incrédula pensando que se trataba de su relación, pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al ver que la latina negaba levemente con la cabeza al ver la expresión en la cara de la bailarina.

_-"Estoy esperando"-_ Aclaraba impaciente Ryan

Ambas muchachas se apresuraron en contarle al productor con suma cautela, los días que había tenido que soportar Lea bajo los maltratos de su novio. El productor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se encontraba totalmente desorbitado, él conocía al muchacho y lo creía incapaz de hacer algo así. Un minuto de reloj pasó al terminar de contar la historia, Ryan no realizó comentario alguno y eso ponía aún más nerviosas a las chicas.

_-"No hagan nada... Esto no lo puede saber nadie..."-_ Dijo el productor del otro lado. _–"En cinco minutos llega ayuda"-_ Aclaró esperando la respuesta de las chicas.

_-"Pero Ryan. Tenemos que ayudarla!"-_ Exclamó Heather al ver que varios minutos habían pasado y el chico podía estar haciendo cualquier barbaridad.

_-"Escúchenme... La prensa no puede enterarse de esto. Yo me encargo de Theo, ustedes mantengan ocupada a Lea"- _Dijo para luego cortar dejando a las muchachas atónitas.

**Fin del FlashBack**

_-"Y después de cortar la chica que ves a mi lado no se contuvo y decidió entrar de todas formas"-_ Explicó Heather señalando a la latina que estaba sentada a su lado.

_ -"No iba a dejar que te pasara nada"-_ Dijo para luego buscar la mirada de la diva por el espejo retrovisor.

_ -"Pero que va a pasar con Theo?"-_ Preguntó preocupada Lea.

-"_Eso es lo que menos importa"-_ Exclamó Heather mirando confundida a la diva a través del espejo.

_-"Tranquila, Ryan de seguro te llamará mañana."-_ Dijo algo más calmada Naya estacionando su coche en la misma cuadra de la casa de Chris. _–"Por ahora, preocúpate sólo en disfrutar, que esto va a estar bueno"-_ Teminó diciendo mientras bajaba del auto.

Lea se resignó y bajo del coche. Si bien no estaba de muchos ánimos para una fiesta, quería sacarse de la mente todo lo que había sufrido esa tarde. Las tres muchachas caminaron hasta la puerta y Naya se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

_-"Ohh... Miren quienes son!"-_ Señaló Chris abriendo sonriente la puerta. _–"The unholy Trinity"-_ Mencionó sonriente, para luego abrazar a las muchachas. Todos los presentes sonrieron, en la sala se encontraban: Kevin, Cory, Amber, Jenna, Mark, Harry y Darren sentados algunos en los sillones mientras Darren traía algunos bocadillos y los colocaba en la mesa.

Las chicas entraron sonrientes, miradas cómplices eran compartidas entre ellas y Chris pensaba que era el único que se había dado cuenta.

_-"Hey! The Unholy Trinity no es nada sin mi"-_ Mencionó divertida Dianna que corría por llegar a la puerta antes de que el muchacho cerrara.

_-"Hablando de Roma"-_ Dijo risueña Naya mientras miraba como su amiga saludaba a Chris.

_-"Hasta que llegaste rubia!"-_ Dijo el muchacho para luego saludarla y cerrar la puerta.

Lea se encontraba charlando amenamente con Jenna cuando se dió cuenta que alguien había entrado, al voltear pudo ver a Dianna; estaba espléndida, vestía un simple vestido Negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su figura resaltaba y sus ojos brillaban contentos al ver cómo era recibida. Los chicos empezaron a silbar al ver la vestimenta con la que se presentaba la rubia.

_-"Hey rubi, yo también puedo ser parte de su 'trio'" -_ Mencionó contento Cory recibiendo las miradas asesinas de Naya y Heather.

_-"Lo siento, Sólo chicas"-_ Dijo divertida Dianna mientras saludaba a los presentes.

Al llegar el turno de la diva la rubia depositó un disimulado beso en la comisura de sus labios muy cerca de la mejilla. La diva no se esperaba eso y su cara comenzó a sonrojarse, llamando al atención de Heather.

_-"Creo que este es un buen momento para utilizar tus dotes en actuación"-_ Le dijo de manera sugerente al ver el estado de la diva.

Lea simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se perdía en las distintas conversaciones.

_-"Bueno, bueno, bueno... Llegaron las bebidas!"-_ Exclamaba alegre Darren entrando con una gran bandeja llena de distintos tipos de tragos, detrás de él venía Harry con cuatro cervezas las cuales repartió entre los chicos. Todos gritaron y se emocionaron. Las charlas comenzaban a abundar, aunque los temas eran comunes, hablaban sobre los episodios, la gira y variadas anécdotas que generalmente eran proporcionadas por Lea sobre su experiencia en el escenario.

_-"Okay, Okay... Es tiempo de jugar a un juego"-_ Dijo sonriente Chris mientras ingresaba a la sala con pequeños shots y dos botellas de whisky sobre una cómica bandeja.

_-"Ohh por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es"-_ Mencionó Jenna avergonzada recordando la última vez que jugó a ese juego.

_-"Ohh Sii!... 'Never Have I ever' (Yo nunca). __Quién empieza?"-_ Preguntó Chris emocionado, tanto chicos como chicas se sentaron en un _no tan formado_ círculo. Estaban emocionados, hace mucho tiempo que no se juntaban de ésta manera y todo se debía al reciente crecimiento de la serie.

Naya se había ubicado al lado de Heather, la cual sonrió ante el movimiento de la latina. Dianna por su parte se ubicó a la derecha de Chris y Lea a la izquierda del muchacho, que sonreía feliz por tan grata compañía.

_-"Yo voy primero"-_ Dijo Mark sentándose estrepitosamente al lado de Dianna. _–"Yo nunca... me emborraché"-_ Dijo sonriente. Cory y Chris empezaron a abuchear por la tonta suposición del muchacho, pero absolutamente todos los presentes tuvieron que tomar uno de los shots. –"_Ven! No fué tan mala idea"-_ Dijo señalando con su vaso a todos, que reían ante la ocurrencia del joven.

_-"Mi turno"_- Dijo Jenna colocando una mano en su cabeza de modo pensativo. –"_Yo nunca... pagué un taxi con monedas"-_ Exclamó. Los chicos rieron recordando aquella experiencia de la que Cory fué partícipe. Mark, Cory, Jenna y Amber tomaron sus respectivos tragos.

Las historias se hacían cada vez más abundantes. Se comenzaban a tratar temas más picantes y esto sumado a la presencia de alcohol hacía que las inhibiciones desaparecieran sin aviso alguno.

_-"Ahora voy yo"-_ Exclamaba Chris mirando a todos los presentes. _–"Yo nunca... Tuve sexo con un compañero de trabajo"-_ Dijo. Todos de repente voltearon sus cabezas hacia diferentes lugares. Naya y Mark se miraron e inmediatamente tomaron de su trago, lo mismo hicieron Lea, Chris y Darren. Despertando las sospechas de todos. Dianna miró curiosa a Lea la cual no parecía estar avergonzada al respecto.

_-"Juro solemnemente que nunca jamás va a volver a ocurrir"-_ Dijo Naya para luego tomar el trago de Heather, que la miró levantando una de sus cejas.

_-"Tranquila, no tengo intenciones"-_ Dijo el del mohicano levantando su trago y tomándolo sin recelos.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír al recordar la historia de la que habían sido partícipes los dos, incluida Heather que aplaudía divertida. Si bien la relación no había durado mucho, todos conocían la manera en la que Naya se había vengado del muchacho rayando su coche con las llaves de su departamento, al descubrir que el chico la engañaba con otra muchacha, que resultó ser su actual novia y prometida. Había sido una relación tormentosa pero tanto Mark como Naya concordaron en llevarse bien, al menos por el programa; pero aún sin quererlo, terminaron consiguiendo una bonita amistad que a simple vista parecía imposible.

Todos los chicos reían y aplaudían ante los graciosos y hasta vergonzosos secretos que eran revelados en cada ronda. Se respiraba un ambiente alegre y divertido, estaban todos felices y contentos, en familia, se podría decir. Así al menos lo sentían los presentes, eran como una pequeña y cálida familia.

_-"Bueno, bueno... Creo que ahora voy yo"-_ Dijo Jenna en un estado de ebriedad que parecía palparse. _–"Yo nunca..."-_ No pudo continuar por un molesto _hipo_ que desató risas entre todos. _–"Yo nunca besé a una chica"-_ Dijo para luego tomar. Naya y Heather se miraron rápidamente, lo mismo sucedió con Lea y Dianna. Sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse pero intentaron ocultarlo tomando de su trago. Naya, Heather, Lea, Dianna, Jenna, Amber y casi todos los chicos tomaron, todos menos Chris.

_-"Qué me miran así? Siempre supe que era gay"-_ Dijo, desatando la risa de todos los chicos. Lo que calmó un poco a las muchachas. _–"Pero... Yo nunca besé a una chica del elenco de Glee"-_ Dijo risueño viendo las reacciones de su compañero. _–"Fuera de cámara"-_ Aclaró para luego morir en el intento de controlar su risa al ver como se tensaba el ambiente.

_-"Salúd!"-_ Dijo Mark mirando a Naya, para luego tomar de su trago.

Lea que se encontraba notablemente bajo los efectos del alcohol miró a las muchachas y levanto su copa. _–"I love New York"-_ Dijo, para luego tomar de su vaso. Dianna la miró atónita para luego posar su vista en Naya y Heather que se miraban de manera acaramelada.

_-"Culpable"-_ Dijo Naya con un frágil hilo de voz para luego tomar.

_-"Totalmente"-_ Exclamó Heather tomando también de su propio shot. Los chicos aplaudían y aclamaban.

Las muchachas posaron su mirada en Dianna que observaba atónita a las chicas. Sin más remedios tomó de su trago como si una tonelada de oro se encontrara al fondo de éste. Los chicos se miraron confundidos y Chris no pudo aguantar mucho más, dejando escapar una enorme risa.

_-"No les creo"-_ Dijo confundido Harry.

_-"Queremos demostración!"-_ Exclamó divertido Cory chocando los cinco con Harry.

_-"De ninguna manera"-_ Se excusó Dianna negando con la cabeza.

_-"50 si lo hacen"-_ Dijo divertido Chris mirando de reojo a Lea que simplemente sonreía. El alcohol ya había hecho efecto sobre su cuerpo y eso se empezaba a notar.

_-"100 entre Naya y Heather"-_ Dijo Amber señalando a las muchachas que comenzaban a ponerse nerviosas.

_-"Otros 50 si es entre Lea y Dianna"-_ Dijo divertido Darren observando las reacciones de las chicas.

_-"400 en total si nos dan Faberry y Brittana, con lengua, AHORA!"-_ Gritó Mark sacando su billetera y mostrando los billetes. Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir al apostador.

_-"Que grandeeee!"-_ Exclamó Cory golpeando la espalda de Mark en señal de apoyo.

_-"Ídolo!"-_ Dijo Harry chocándole los cinco.

_-"Me vendrían bastante bien esos dólares"-_ Susurró Naya al oído de Heather que se estremeció al sentir a la latina tan cerca.

_-"Estás segura?"-_ Preguntó dudosa al ver como la latina comenzaba a acariciar su muñeca.

_-"Totalmente"-_ Dijo para luego perderse en los ojos de la bailarina. –_"Si no te molesta"-_ Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_-"Para nada"-_ Respondió casi en un susurro para luego desviar su mirada a los labios de la latina. Rápidamente recortaron la distancia que los separaban y juntaron sus bocas. El beso comenzó despacio, entrecortado. Se separaron mirándose nuevamente a los ojos. Heather se mordía el labio inferior y Naya miraba complacida a la rubia que se acercaba de nuevo para plantarle un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

_-"Chantaje! Dije con lengua"-_ Exclamó Mark retirando el dinero de la mesa ratona alrededor de la cual estaban todos los presentes sentados en el piso.

_-"Se me había olvidado"-_ Dijo Naya para luego arremeter nuevamente contra Heather. Sus bocas se unieron ésta vez de manera salvaje; sin dudarlo la lengua de la latina comenzó a rozar los labios de la bailarina pidiendo permiso, y ésta no se negó dejándola pasar gustosamente. Sus lenguas danzaban de una manera perfecta, la mano de la rubia se posaba en la mejilla de la latina y la morocha había optado por tomar su cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión en un intento por profundizar aún más aquel beso. Los chicos gritaban y aplaudían ante el atrevimiento de la morena de colocar su otra mano en el muslo de la rubia, levantando levemente aquel corto vestido y dejando entrever las estilizadas piernas de la bailarina.

Heather notó el accionar de la cantante y rápidamente decidió redoblar la apuesta posando su mano sobre el pecho de la latina masajeándolo de manera suave, casi imperceptible. Naya no se esperaba semejante atrevimiento y río por lo bajo al oír a todos sus amigos gritar aún más fuerte. Lea y Dianna por su parte no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; Dianna miraba atónita pero Lea lo disfrutaba, estaba aplaudiendo y pidiendo _"mas, mas, mas"_ junto con todos los chicos. Estaba claro que tantos shots habían vertido efecto.

Las muchachas se separaron en busca de aire, ambas estaban completamente ruborizadas por la pequeña escena que habían armado, sus ojos se buscaban y sus sonrisas divertidas demostraban que lo habían disfrutado.

_-"Okay, su pago señoritas"-_ Exclamó Chris tomando los 400 dólares de la mesa y entregándoselos a las chicas que sonreían gustosas por su ganancia. Ambas muchachas escondieron sus cabezas tras los billetes y se dieron un corto pero apasionado beso haciendo que los demás comenzaran nuevamente a gritar por la situación.

_-"Hey! Yo también quiero mis dólares"-_ Gritó enojada Lea con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia su grado de ebriedad.

_-"Disculpa, pero yo no ví que te besaras con la rubia"-_ Dijo Mark muy tranquilo señalando a Dianna.

_-"Con tu permiso Chris, voy a ganar mi dinero"-_ Dijo Lea pasando por encima de Chris y abalanzándose sobre la rubia. Dianna intentó detener a la morena pero ésta la montó quedando sobre ella, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

_-"Wooww!"-_ Gritaron todos los chicos al ver como la morena arremetía contra la boca de la actriz que se quejaba ante aquel acto.

_-"Para Lea"-_ Alcanzó a decir. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y todo cambió. Un choque eléctrico recorrió la espina dorsal de Dianna, no había nada más que decir, esos ojos que se veían algo llorosos y sin duda brillantes, demostraban un claro deseo, deseo que estaba siendo acompañado por un amor que ambas tenían miedo de demostrar. Para sorpresa de la diva la rubia se acomodó levemente apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus codos mientras que con la otra mano tomaba del cuello a la morena para luego unir sus labios nuevamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la lengua de la rubia pidió permiso, siendo bien recibida por la de la morena. Era un beso pasional lleno de amor y locura, todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban al ver como las chicas se besaban. Después de unos cuantos segundos ambas se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Dianna miró a Lea a los ojos y nada más bastó para saber que no tenía por qué arrepentirse.

_-"Okay, denme 200 que van para esas dos"-_ Dijo Mark quitándole el dinero de las manos de Naya que bufó reprochando.

_-"Yay! Gracias, gracias..."-_ Repetía Lea a los chicos de manera artística levantándose de la falda de la rubia y sentándose ésta vez a su lado. _–"Gracias"-_ Le susurró al oído haciendo que Dianna se estremeciera por la cercanía.

_-"Hey! Creo que nos merecemos más"-_ Dijo enojada Naya tomando sin darse cuenta la mano de la rubia.

_-"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow... Y eso desde cuándo pasó?"-_ Exclamó Mark al notar como la morena había entrelazado sus dedos con los de la rubia.

_-"De qué hablas?"-_ Preguntó Naya confundida. Heather apretó un poco más fuerte su mano, y eso bastó para que la latina entendiera que se estaba tratando de eso. Ambas separaron sus manos intentando disimular su nerviosismo pero el chico del mohicano no se iba a quedar atrás.

_-"No, déja, quiero verlo!"-_ Exclamó el joven haciendo que la confusión de las chicas sea cada vez más grande. Ambas se miraban sin entender, hasta que el muchacho tomó la mano de la latina sin previo aviso.

_-"Qué dice?"-_ Le preguntó mostrando su muñeca derecha. Acto seguido la morena largó un leve suspiro y miró de reojo a Heather. Otra vez, no se trataba de su relación.

_-"Dice _אהבה"_-_ Exclamó sonriente.

_-"Ahh claro... Lógico. Y qué se supone que significa?"-_ Preguntó sarcástico el muchacho regresando a su lugar.

_-"Amor"-_ Respondió mirando de lleno a la rubia. Heather esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para luego perderse en su mirada.

El juego había terminado y los chicos se encontraban divertidos batallando en el Guitar Hero, mientras que las mujeres conversaban de Dios vaya a saber qué.

_-"Okay, allá fueron nuestras botellas de whisky"- _exclamó Chris tomando las botellas y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_-"Nada de eso!"-_ Dijo divertido Cory. _–"Aún es temprano, juguemos a 7 minutos en el paraíso!"-_ Exclamó mirando expectante a los demás.

Todos aplaudieron ante la idea de Cory, si bien ese era un juego algo aniñado, amaban la idea de poder sentirse tan a gusto en familia. Les encantaba poder ser así de libres entre ellos y no iban a perder la oportunidad de divertirse.

_-"Ok, siéntense!"-_ Ordenó Chris de un modo divertido.

_-"Yo giro"-_ Exclamó Jenna. La botella giró y giró por varios segundos, los chicos veían expectantes intentando adivinar dónde pararía la botella. Al darse a conocer el resultados todos gritaron y aplaudieron al ver que le había tocado a Darren y Chris.

Los chicos se miraron animados con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_-"Que lo disfruten"-_ Dijo Mark indicándoles el cuarto elegido para el juego. Habían escogido un pequeño cuarto que el chico usaba como armario. No estaba adherido a la habitación sino que más bien se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, lugar perfecto dónde no podía oírse absolutamente nada. Los chicos tomaron nuevamente un trago de una de las cervezas y se dirigieron a la habitación.

_-"Vamos vaquero"-_ Exclamó Darren tomando la mano de Chris y corriendo hacia el armario, no sin antes recibir los gritos de todo el elenco.

Siete minutos pasaron y ambos chicos volvieron sonrientes al encuentro de sus compañeros.

_-"Yo registro!"-_ Se ofreció Naya los demás abuchearon al ver que la latina hacía lo suyo. _–"Chupón!"-_ Dijo señalando la marca en la parte derecha del cuello de Darren el cuál se sonrojó ante aquel acto. –_"Esos son 20 para mí querida Amber"-_ Exclamó recibiendo el dinero al ganar su apuesta.

_-"Yo giro"-_ Dijó Heather tomando la botella. Pero el destino no se la hizo fácil.

_-"Debí haberlo supuesto"-_ Dijo Chris riendo tomando otra de sus botellas de cerveza mientras veía como la noticia ponía nerviosa a Heather.

_-"Okay, esto va a estar bueno"-_ Dijo Mark señalando a Naya.

El destino las había vuelto a juntar, pero ésta vez a ambas, sólas y en una habitación a oscuras por 7 minutos.

'_Tiempo suficiente'_ Pensó sin intentarlo Naya al ver como la rubia se le acercaba clavando su mirada. Ambas chicas entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron sonrientes sin quitarse la mirada de encima, hacía aquella oscura habitación donde podían ocurrir cosas inimaginables.

* * *

><p>Muajajajaja... Como amo esto.<p>

Últimamente estoy inspirada y muy dispuesta a escribir cuanta barbaridad se me venga a la mente.

Prometí recompenzarlos, y supongo que voy por buen camino.

**Sus reviews son tan o más necesarios que el mismo aire.** No me dejen sin ellos :(

Amo a cada una de las personas que leen este fanfic :D (Porximamente... Lemon? Quién sabe? Les gustaría?)

No se... Lo voy a pensar.

**Twitter: **LebaneseForHeya


	10. 7 minutos en el paraíso

5 minutos habían pasado y los chicos esperaban ansiosos alguna señal de _"acción"._

_-"Quiero escuchar"-_ Decía Mark acercándose tambaleando hacia la puerta del armario. Chris miraba de reojo y no dudó en levantarse y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.

_-"Déjalas"-_ Dijo para luego tomar del brazo al joven de mohicano y arrastrarlo por la fuerza hacia la sala.

Dianna observaba todo desde la cocina, había decidido alejarse un poco de las bebidas e ir por algo de comer. No se encontraba demasiado tomada, más bien se había controlado bastante, sabía que era la conductora designada y gracias a su poder de decisión no le había costado mantenerse sobria.

_-"Qué cocinas?"-_ Preguntó una tambaleante Lea al ver como la rubia había comenzado a calentar una olla al fuego.

_-"Macarrones con queso, quieres?"-_ Le preguntó mientras sacaba un cucharón de madera del cajón de la mesada.

_-"No me vendría nada mal"-_ Mencionó tomando por sorpresa la cintura de la rubia. Dianna dio un pequeño salto ante el contacto pero disimuladamente siguió con lo suyo.

_-"Qué haces?"-_ Le preguntó al sentir como la morena daba pequeños besos en su nuca.

_-"Mmm... Nada"-_ Mencionó a centímetros de la piel de la rubia, la cual se erizó al sentir el calor de la respiración de la diva.

_-"Lea... Por favor"-_ Dianna intentaba continuar con lo suyo, pero no podía evitarlo, la morena le hacía sentir cosas que ni ella con su _poder de decisión_ _superdesarrollado_ podía controlar. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y su corazón se aceleró al ver que la morena no estaba dispuesta a parar, al contrario, había dado paso a su lengua que recorría juguetona el cuello de la rubia.

_-"Lea..."-_ Intentaba decir, pero su mente no funcionaba, casi como por inercia echó su cuello hacia atrás. Lea aprovechó y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente.

_-"Lea, en serio..."-_ Volvió su mirada a la olla e intentó calmarse. No era el lugar, no era el momento. La morena resopló resignada y se alejó, no sin antes dar una buena mirada al trasero de la rubia que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la escena que habían hecho.

_-"Esto me hace acordar muuuuuchoo a algo"- _La diva, si bien se había despegado de la rubia, permanecía detrás de ésta admirando cada curva de su cuerpo. Dianna se dió vuelta dispuesta a buscar el repasador que se encontraba en la mesada detrás de Lea, pero no contó con que estaría detrás suyo mordiéndose desesperadamente el labio y haciéndole más difícil la tarea de controlarse.

_-"A qué?"-_ Preguntó la rubia intentando controlar sus emociones, su tono de voz ocultaba cualquier tipo de deseo de manera perfecta, era un tono seco, como si de verdad no le importara lo que la diva tenía que decir. Sonrió por lo bajo al notar que la más pequeña había fruncido un poco su seño al escuchar tan ácida pregunta.

_-"Si es que se puede saber..."-_ Indagó nuevamente acercándose lentamente a la diva y rodeando con su brazo su cintura; pasando su cuello por sobre su hombro. La morena sonrió y se perdió en la silueta del cuello y mentón de la rubia, inhaló desesperadamente su aroma y justo cuando iba a besar su cuello, Dianna se alejó mostrando en su mano el repasador que tanto buscaba.

_-"Mmm, te acordas... Esa escena en la que Rachel hace una fiesta?"-_ Mencionaba mirando como la rubia había vuelto a darle la espalda, asentía con la cabeza y apagaba la cocina. –_"Esa escena en la que tuve que besar a Darren"-_ Sin quererlo la rubia miró por encima de su hombro levantando levemente una ceja, no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso, ni mucho menos porque le molestaba recordar aquella escena. _–"El hecho es..."-_ Dijo acercándose a la rubia y obligándola a girar completamente. _–"Que mientras lo besaba..."-_ Mencionó tomando con fuerza su cintura y pegándola a ella _–"estaba pensando en vos..."-_ Culminó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

El tiempo se paró para ambas y no fue hasta entonces que Dianna se rindió ante la diva.

'_Maldición Lea porqué tenés que ser tan condenadamente sexy?' _Se preguntó mirando con total deseo la boca de la más pequeña. Sin hacerse esperar juntó sus labios y comenzó a saborear el dulce sabor a frambuesa característico de Lea.

La morena se aferró a la cintura de la rubia intentando fusionar sus cuerpos mientras seguían besándose. La lengua de Lea no perdió tiempo y pidió desesperadamente permiso, la propuesta se había redoblado, Dianna separó sus labios dejando que Lea tomara el control de la situación. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que decidió cambiar de opinión, tomo la lengua de la diva entre sus dientes y sin rencores empezó a succionarla desatando un fuerte gemido que fue a parar a algún rincón de aquella cocina. Lea disfrutaba de aquel beso como de ningún otro, sentía como un calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, nublando su mente y dejándola a la merced de su instinto. Sin más remedio bajó completamente su mano derecha tomando el muslo de la rubia y levantando su pierna, sentía su piel arder bajo su mano y sonrió agradecida de que la rubia trajese un vestido tan corto y fácil de sacar.

El aire se hizo necesario y se despegaron por un momento. Sus miradas estaban llenas de pasión y lujuria. La mano de Lea comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la cantante subiendo cada vez más hasta encontrarse con el borde del vestido. Dianna mordió fuertemente su labio inferior al ver las intenciones de la morena, pero al contrario de ésta su mente funcionaba algo más racionalmente por lo que decidió hablar.

_-"Lea no... no podemos"-_ Alcanzó a decir, mientras sentía como la morena se apoderaba de su trasero con su mano derecha. _–"Lea.. acá no"-_ Le dijo entre gemidos al sentir la otra mano de Lea tomar su glúteo izquierdo obligándola a acercarse más a ella presionando fuertemente sus pelvis. Si bien la morena era más pequeña, su fuerza no dejaba mucho que desear, tomó con determinación el trasero de la rubia y la obligó a apoyarse en la mesada rodeando con sus piernas su propia cintura. Dianna se había perdido en cada uno de los movimientos de Lea, intentaba hacer callar esa voz interior que pedía a gritos que parase. Pero a la vez luchaba al sentir como un calor inesperado se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Lea no perdía el tiempo y sin aviso alguno comenzó a hacer movimientos sugerentes con sus caderas, hacia adelante y atrás, chocando con la pelvis de la rubia.

_-"Vamos a la habitación"-_ Dijo la diva mientras atacaba su cuello. Dianna no sabía qué hacer, no estaba lista. No se sentía preparada, pero no podía evitarlo, la morena la podía. La forma en la que hablaba, tan seductoramente, su caminar, sus labios posándose sobre su cuello y sus manos tomándola de manera profesional era algo que no podía aguantar. Ese calor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo por culpa de la morena necesitaba apagarse de alguna manera, y la diva le estaba ofreciendo una de sus más acertadas soluciones.

Sin emitir respuestas empujó a Lea y bajó de aquella mesada. La morena la miró con descontento al observar que la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta sin mirarla. Pero toda su tristeza se esfumó al ver como ésta, giraba su cabeza sobre su hombro y guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

_-"No pensás seguirme?"-_ Le preguntó para luego desaparecer por el pasillo. Esto empeoró aún más la situación de Lea, sentía que no iba a poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo, necesitaba a la rubia, y la necesitaba de manera urgente. Sin esperar más, caminó desesperadamente hacia la habitación de Chris, los muchachos seguían batallando en Guitar Hero y tanto Amber como Jenna se habían quedado dormidas en la espera de Heather y Naya.

'_Heather y Naya'_ Pensó la morena, recordando que esos 7 minutos en el paraíso habían durado más de lo esperado. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un fuerte gemido que provenía de aquel armario. _'Sin duda la deben estar pasando bien'_ afirmó mientras una maliciosa media sonrisa escapaba de su rostro. Llegó al final del pasillo y buscó alguna pista sobre la rubia, la encontró sin dudas en la manija de la puerta donde Dianna había colocado uno de sus brazaletes como señal, no esperó más y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

* * *

><p>Rubia y morena no esperaron mucho tiempo y entraron sonrientes a aquel armario.<p>

_-"Es pequeño"-_ Mencionó seductoramente Heather al ver como Naya cerraba la puerta tras ellas dejándolas bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara. El espacio dejaba mucho que desear, apenas cabían sus cuerpos apretados dentro de él y eso aumentaba aún más esa excitación que ambas estaban sintiendo. Sacos, chaquetas, pantalones, zapatos y muchas camisas hacían que el calor del lugar aumentara de manera notable.

_-"Mmm, yo creo que puede funcionar"-_ Dijo Naya tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. La rubia dejó escapar un leve gemido y de inmediato rodeó el cuello de la latina con sus brazos. La morena comenzó a besar calmadamente los labios de Heather.

_-"Si no te apuras, se darán cuenta"-_ Mencionó Heather sonriendo ante la idea de entregarse a la morena en aquel instante. Pero la latina no estaba tan segura de ello, si bien se moría por besar cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia y hacerla suya en ese preciso momento, pensaba que no era la manera indicada, no era el momento indicado. Si bien Naya núnca se caracterizó por ser una chica que lo pienses dos veces, con Heather las cosas eran diferentes, con ella se sentía especial, no quería tratarla como a cualquiera de esos chicos de una noche que servían para calmar levemente su abstinencia. Naya encontraba en Heather lo que nunca había encontrado en otra persona, comprensión, amor.

_-"Heather... No creo que sea correcto"-_ Dijo arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado ella misma a tentar a la rubia. Heather no dijo nada, simplemente plantó un tierno beso en el cuello de la latina.

'_Creo que me entendió'_ Pensó, pero pronto se retractó al sentir como la rubia atacaba sin recelos su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Su vista se nubló obligándola a cerrar los ojos, la rubia era experta en hacerla sentir totalmente vulnerable. Por inercia echo su cuello hacía atrás, pero no fue hasta que la rubia comenzaba a dejarle un bien marcado chupón, que volvió a la realidad.

_-"Heather... No... Así no..."-_ Dijo gimiendo al sentir como la rubia despegaba sus labios de su piel. La muchacha la miró desconcertada, sus brazos soltaron a la latina y se posicionaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

_-"Acaso no te gusto?"-_ Preguntó intentando hacerse la inocente, pero lo único que consiguió fue calentar aún más a la latina que no podía dejar de luchar en su interior.

'_Heather porqué tenés que ser tan inocentemente sexy'_ Se reprochaba viendo como la rubia mordía su labio inferior comportándose como una sexy niña inocente. Naya no aguantaba que la rubia jugase así con ella, pero no iba a dejarse rendir tan fácilmente, debía luchar, no quería que todo pasase de esa manera.

_-"Acasó no quieres sentirme?"-_ Volvió a preguntar la rubia tomando con su mano el trasero de la latina y obligándola a elevar una pierna.

_-"Heather... Por favor así no"-_ Decía entre sollozos la morena sintiendo como ese calor interno comenzaba a aumentar. Y de veras se asombró al sentir la mano izquierda de la rubia colarse por su blusa comenzando a divagar entre su abdomen. _–"Heather esto no está bien"-_ Le dijo separándola bruscamente y haciendo que la rubia chocase contra la estantería llena de sacos que estaba en su espalda.

_-"Por qué! Ahora que te pasa Naya? Me has estado provocando toda la noche y te niegas justo ahora?"-_ Le reprochó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_-"Es que no quiero que sea así Heather"-_ Mencionó avergonzada bajando su mirada al suelo evitando la mirada asesina de la otra. _–"No quiero que pase por un simple juego, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así"-_ Mencionó elevando su mirada hacia la rubia.

La bailarina sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta que estaba forzando algo que era tan importante para las dos. La latina quería cuidarla, y Heather no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado.

_-"Heather yo te amo..."-_ Dijo acercándose y tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de la rubia _–"Y de veras quiero hacerlo... Pero no quiero que lo recuerdes como una noche más, quiero que sea especial.."- _Culminó esperando expectante una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

_-"Naya..."-_ Le dijo para luego suspirar aliviadamente, por fin pudo pensar con claridad, la morena la estaba cuidando, no quería que su primera vez se resumiera a una simple noche de fiesta con alcohol y en unos simples y cortos 7 minutos _–"Te amo y de verdad aprecio que estés haciendo todo esto por mi... Muestra que de verdad me quieres, y me respetas"-_ La latina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tomando ambas manos de la rubia. _–"Pero quiero que sepas que te deseo, te deseo mucho más de lo que pude haber deseado a nadie en este mundo y cualquier ocasión sería perfecta para que podamos estar juntas, siempre que tú estés conmigo"-_ Le dijo para luego besar tiernamente sus labios. _–"Quiero estar contigo, y no es por el alcohol o este estúpido juego; quiero estar contigo porque te deseo, te necesito, te amo..."-_ Culminó mirando a la morena directamente a los ojos.

Naya sonrió a gusto, comprendía que no se trataba del lugar o la situación, era la persona con la que iba a estar lo que hacía especial el momento; y en este caso no se trataba de otra sino de Heather, la mujer que le había quitado el sueño en varias ocasiones y le daba ánimos de despertarse todas las mañanas. La mujer que le había confesado abiertamente su amor y la cual estaba dispuesta a romper con su novio determinada a hacer las cosas bien.

_-"Quiero hacerlo Heather"-_ Susurró en un suspiro que fue a parar a los labios de la bailarina. _–"Pero debo asegurarme que no te vas a arrepentir"-_ Dijo mirándola de manera penetrante a los ojos.

_-"Nunca lo haría"-_ Mencionó tomando con sus manos la palma derecha de la latina y dirigiéndola hacia su propio pecho ejerciendo una leve presión en este y alentando a la latina.

La morena sonrió ante el movimiento de la rubia y rápidamente comenzó a besarla con pasión. Sus labios aprisionaban el labio superior y luego el inferior de la bailarina para después pedir permiso con su lengua. Su mano derecha jugaba con el busto de la rubia, masajeándolo apasionadamente haciendo que ésta dejara escapar sentidos gemidos que eran callados por la lengua experta de Naya que inspeccionaba cada rincón de su boca. Mientras, su otra meno se centraba en acercar a la rubia lo más posible a su cuerpo, un paso bastó para hacerla chocar contra la estantería del fondo haciéndola gemir de dolor y excitación. Una de sus piernas se entrometió entre las de Heather ejerciendo una tentadora presión sobre su centro sintiendo incluso sobre su short el intenso calor que la gobernaba.

_-"Creo que esto..."-_ Dijo tomando la blusa de la rubia _–"Tiene que irse"-_ Culminó obligándola a romper el beso y levantar los brazos para así librarla de aquella molesta y ajustada prenda gris.

Heather no perdió tiempo y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Naya mordiendo salvajemente su labio inferior para luego separarse nuevamente.

_-"Ahora es mi turno"- _Mencionó para luego deshacerse de la blanca remera de la latina que sonrió ante el calor de su piel contra la de la rubia.

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente mientras que la latina ejercía cada vez más presión sobre el centro de la rubia con su pierna, volviéndola loca. En un acto de venganza la bailarina giró colocando a la morena contra la pared, ésta logró expulsar un leve gemido de dolor y excitación.

'_No te la voy a hacer tan fácil'_ Pensó Heather mirando con total lujuria a la morena mientras iba descendiendo dejando un camino de besos por su vientre. Al llegar al borde de su pantalón volvió a observar a la morena que estaba totalmente perdida en los movimientos de la rubia. La bailarina comenzó a desabrochar lenta y sigilosamente el pantalón para luego deslizarlo y botarlo a algún rincón del armario.

_-"Mucho mejor"-_ Mencionó para luego comenzar a besar y lamer la parte interna del muslo de la latina.

_-"Heather no juegues..."-_ Pedía suplicante la morena. El simple hecho de tener a la rubia entre sus piernas y sentir su respiración tan cerca de su sexo era inaguantable. La necesitaba ahora.

Heather hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de la morena y continuó dejando besos y caricias por todo el muslo hasta adentrarse en la zona más sensible. Sin pudor alguno tomó entre sus dientes la pequeña tanga negra que cubría aquel sitio tan preciado y comenzó a deslizarla hasta dejarla caer. La latina suplicaba porque todo eso terminase rápido, tenerla a la rubia jugando con ella era irresistible. Heather se maravilló con la humedad visible en aquella zona y sonrió segura de saber que ella era la culpable.

_-"Heather... Te necesito"-_ Dijo casi en un suspiro tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de la rubia e incitándola a terminar lo que había comenzado. Pero la rubia se negó, posó sus manos a los costados de la pared y miró a la morena directo a los ojos.

_-"Todo a su tiempo"-_ Mencionó para luego lamer sin recelos la entrepierna de la morena. La latina gimió notablemente ante el contacto e intuitivamente movió su cadera hacia adelante buscando más. Pero la rubia se paró y plantó un fogoso beso en los labios de su chica. Naya se perdió en aquel beso intentando calmar en el aquella excitación, pero le resultó imposible y mucho más al notar su propio sabor en él. Tomó rápidamente la mano de la rubia y la incitó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta posarla donde más la necesitaba.

_-"Heather..."-_ Suspiro suplicando a la rubia que sonreía gustosa.

_-"Dime que quieres"-_ Dijo sensualmente en el oído de la morena para luego lamer y morder su lóbulo. Mientras su mano que había sido incitada por la morena comenzaba a jugar con su clítoris proporcionando leves caricias. La latina no podía más que gemir caprichosa rogando con que la rubia dejara la tortura.

_-"Por favor..."-_ Suplicaba entrecerrando sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de la rubia que tanto dolor y frustración le provocaban.

_-"Sólo dímelo Naya..."-_ Volvió a incitar pícara la rubia jugando ahora de un modo más salvaje con el centro de la morena.

_-"Te necesito adentro Heather..."-_ - _"Entra en mí..."- _Mencionó para luego dejar salir un notable gemido – que sin duda iba a oírse en toda la casa – al sentir dos dedos de la rubia adentrarse en ella. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó el rostro de la bailarina al ver como la morena comenzaba ella misma a moverse erráticamente sobre sus dedos.

_-"Déjamelo a mí"-_ Dijo para luego comenzar a implementar un lento y progresivo ritmo que iba aumentando cada vez más, volviendo loca a la latina. Su mano libre comenzó a masajear el pezón izquierdo de la morena, mientras que el otro era atendido por su boca que no perdía tiempo y chupaba, succionaba y mordisqueaba la zona.

Naya simplemente intentaba contener sus gemidos pero era prácticamente imposible, la rubia sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Heather sin perder tiempo comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, arremetiendo cada vez con más fuerza contra el centro de la morena. Mientras que su boca recorría desde el pecho de la cantante hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y succionando la zona.

La latina gemía de manera casi incontrolable al sentir los dedos de la rubia en su interior moviéndose de manera experta. Una de las manos dela bailarina viajó hasta la morena pierna de Naya y la elevó en uno de sus costados dejando más espacio para poder adentrarse en ella. La latina gemía placenteramente al sentir los dedos de la rubia jugando en su interior; la rubia sentía como las paredes de la morena se iban cerrando cada vez más y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

_-"Ya casi..."-_ Mencionó entre suspiros tomando las caderas de la rubia en un intento desesperado por ejercer más presión.

_-"Ven conmigo..."-_ Le dijo la rubia a su oído. Naya no aguantó más y se vino sobre los dedos de la bailarina que poco a poco fue parando el ritmo para luego fundirse en un contenedor abrazo.

La rubia sostuvo a la latina mientras ésta se recuperaba de aquel sentido orgasmo. La latina respiraba agitada pero poco a poco iba recuperándose.

_-'Eso fue mágico"-_ Logró decir al oído de Heather lo que hizo que ésta se separara y la mirase de frente. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de ambos rostros para luego desaparecer cubierta por un tierno y sentido beso. Al separarse de aquel beso Heather observó la atenta y penetrante mirada de Naya, la cual sólo significaba una cosa, venganza.

_-"Creo que ahora"-_ Dijo girando bruscamente a Heather para tenerla frente a frente aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, y elevando una de sus piernas a un lado de su cadera –_"Es mi turno"-_ Culminó atacando el cuello de la rubia y besándolo apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el muslo de la rubia. Heather se limitaba a dejar salir sonoros gemidos al sentir la lengua de la morena recorrer toda la extensión de su cuello para luego morder deliciosamente su clavícula.

_-"Mmmm, tienen razón"-_ Dijo Naya al oído de Heather para luego morder su lóbulo y besar su mandíbula recorriendo un largo camino hacia su clavícula, nuevamente.

_-"Sobre Qué?"-_ Alcanzó a preguntar Heather perdida en las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de la morena, la cual había colado una de sus manos por su espalda buscando desprender el broche de su sostén.

_-"La venganza..."-_ Mencionó liberando a la rubia de aquella molesta prenda –_"Es dulce"-_ Culminó fijando su vista a los pechos de la rubia para luego atacar uno de ellos con su boca lamiéndolo y besándolo. La bailarina no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón y le era casi imposible disimular los gemidos de placer producidos por la experta boca de la morena.

_-"Tranquila"-_ Dijo Naya separándose del pecho de la rubia -"_No vas a sufrir mucho"-_ Mencionó mientras descendía por el cuerpo de la rubia dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta toparse con el borde de su diminuto short. Allí se detuvo unos segundos y volvió su vista hacia la rubia que mantenía su mirada en el techo disfrutando de cada caricia, con cuidado desprendió el short de la bailarina y lo deslizó hacia abajo. Heather no podía controlar su cuerpo en ese momento y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la morena no la hiciese sufrir y terminara con todo ese juego y al mismo tiempo con el incontrolable calor que la gobernaba.

_-"Hazlo ya"-_ Pidió Heather suplicante al sentir a la morena tan cerca de su centro.

Naya no esperó más y rápidamente retiró la última prenda que la separada de aquel lugar tan preciado. Se tomó unos segundos para admirar la humedad que desprendía aquella zona, humedad de la cual ella era culpable.

_-"Estás tan mojada"-_ Mencionó la morena besando incesablemente la parte interna del muslo de la rubia. Heather se desesperaba, necesitaba sentir a la morena dentro de ella de manera urgente y se arrepentía de haber sido ella quien empezó el histeriqueo.

_-"Es tu culpa, arréglalo"- _ Dijo tomando la cabeza de la morena e incitándola a adentrarse en aquella zona.

La latina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que tenía a la rubia _comiendo de su mano_ pero decidió no hacerla sufrir con la espera y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en aquella fuente de placer. Heather dio un pequeño brinco al sentir la lengua de la morena adentrarse en su intimidad en intuitivamente intentó moverse para aplicar un ritmo. La morena tomó con ambas manos la cadera de la rubia y comenzó a implementar un moderado movimiento, mientras su lengua se adentraba en su intimidad saboreando el propio sabor de la bailarina.

Heather se balanceaba levemente hacia adelante y atrás incrementando el ritmo, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su propia boca y ejercía presión intentando cubrir sus propios gemidos, pero su plan falló cuando la morena decidió ingresar dos dedos en su interior. Algo asustada por el estruendo que provocó la rubia Naya se paró y desaceleró el ritmo buscando los azules ojos de su amante.

Heather la observó por un momento y sin dudarlo la besó con pasión dándole a entender que ella estaba bien. Naya compendió el mensaje e incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas, tomando con su mano izquierda el muslo de la rubia y elevándolo a la altura de su cintura, mientras su boca besaba de manera salvaje la clavícula de la bailarina dejando una notable marca.

Un tercer dedo se unió al juego y Naya podía notar como las paredes de la rubia se iban cerrando haciendo cada vez más estrecho el lugar.

_-"Estoy tan cerca"-_ mencionó moviendo erráticamente sus caderas _–"Más rápido"-_ Pidió de manera suplicante. La morena no dudó ni un segundo e incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas, siendo tan fuertes que la rubia golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared de manera salvaje. Gemidos de dolor y placer colmaban aquel armario y no faltó mucho hasta que el cuello de Heather se estiró hacia atrás y la rubia dejo salir un sonoro -"_I love you"-_ elevándose por unos segundos llegando a su tan deseado orgasmo. Naya abrazó a la rubia y salió de su interior mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la mejilla de la bailarina.

Mientras Heather se recuperaba buscaba la mirada de la morena, sus ojos se encontraron y no podían expresar emoción más hermosa que la que en aquel momento estaban viviendo. Ambas sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente demostrándose en aquel largo y calmado beso, todo el amor que sentían por la otra.

* * *

><p>Lea ingresaba a la habitación dudosa, las luces estaban apagadas y apenas podía escuchar sonido alguno. Sus sentidos comenzaron a intentar trabajar normalmente, sus pupilas se dilataron y todo su cuerpo intentaba mantener un equilibrio mínimo para no caer. Lentamente cerró la puerta tras de ella y comenzó a buscar a la rubia.<p>

_-"Di?"-_ Preguntó algo asustada dirigiéndose hacia el medio de la habitación. _–"Di si este es uno de tus juegos eróticos, no me está gustando para nada."-_ Mencionó con total temor.

La realidad era que una de las pocas cosas que aterraba a la cantante y que se había cometido en la única barrera que la morena no había podido superar, era _la oscuridad._ Y todo se remitía a su niñez cuando tenía tan sólo 5 años, una noche en la que jugaba con sus primos en su habitación, el juego elegido había sido "_las escondidas"_ y ella había encontrado el _escondite_ perfecto, una pequeña habitación en la que guardaban algunos juguetes y muñecos. Se escondió dentro de una caja vacía, bastante grande para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Los minutos pasaron y la niña empezaba a preocuparse, salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al intentar abrirla la misma estaba trabada; intentó e intentó, una y otra vez pero le fue imposible. Pasó horas y horas en aquel cuarto _oscuro_ aterrada en un rincón, cantando incansablemente toda canción que pasaba por su mente.

Luego de 6 horas por fin la puerta se abrió, su madre la alzó y la llevó rápidamente a su cama. Si bien todo había sido una broma de sus primos ninguno contó con que la muchacha saldría tan shockeada de aquel cuarto, quedando el _miedo a la oscuridad_ como una cicatriz que llevaría de por vida. La cual se abría cada vez que Lea llegaba a su propio departamento, lugar que compartía con su novio (ex novio) Theo. Las innumerables veces que el muchacho _jugaba_ con ella asustándola en la oscuridad habían incrementado su terror, no sólo por el recuerdo de aquella escena a los 5 años, sino también porque en cada uno de esos episodios Theo terminaba obligándola a acostarse con él de manera violenta y brusca.

_-"Di, contesta"-_ Volvió a intentar Lea caminando hacia la cama, las sábanas estaban desarregladas y se podía observar un pequeño montículo que podría fácilmente ser el cuerpo de la rubia. _–"Di, eres tú?"-_ Preguntó rozando con su mano el acolchado.

Como si se tratase de una broma la puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente haciendo que Lea se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño brinco para luego sentarse sobre la cama con una mano en el pecho.

_-"Dianna Elise Agron, me asustaste!"-_ Gritó conmocionada mientras intentaba controlar su agitado corazón. La rubia no entendía nada, ella simplemente había ido al baño por un segundo y al otro encontraba a Lea con el corazón en la boca culpándola de haberla asustado.

_-"Emmm, lo siento yo... Yo..."-_ No continuó pues la morena había agachado su vista hacia el suelo, parecía bastante asustada y algo molesta. _–"Lea estás bien?"-_ Preguntó para luego caminar sigilosamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la cantante. Lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella posando sus manos en sus rodillas. _–"Lea?"-_ Volvió a insistir buscando la mirada de la morena. Su mentón se elevó y por fin sus ojos se conectaron, pero esta vez nada lindo se veía a través de ellos, la mirada de la cantante estaba siendo obstruida por unas cuantas lágrimas que habían escapado y recorrían su mejilla. _–"Lea que pasa?"-_ Preguntó tomando con su mano derecha cada una de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la diva, para luego sentarse a su lado totalmente preocupada.

_-"No es nada Di... Lo ... Lo siento"-_ Mencionó por primera vez la morena manteniendo su vista en el suelo.

_-"Lea si es mi culpa lo siento, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras; no haré nada directamente. Hay Lea perdón,,, sólo,,, sólo es que no puedo resistirme, disculpa Lea; nunca me había pasado esto con otra mujer, nunca había sentido esto por nadie! _– La rubia tartamudeaba un poco y las palabras salían con dificultad pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. _–"Sé que suena raro decirlo, y más viniendo de mí pero, Lea me gustas, me gustas demasiado. Y sé que ahora estás con Theo y estás muy feliz con él, no quiero arruinar eso, discúlpame, nunca quise ni siquiera intentar arruinar lo tuyo con Theo, Lea perdón, perdón. No lo volveré intentar, pero no quiero perderte. Lea lo siento, de verdad."- _Culminó la rubia intentando levantarse de su posición, pero algo la detuvo.

La mano de lea sostenía firmemente su muñeca y la obligó a detenerse. La diva se paró aún con la mirada algo baja y se ubicó al frente de la actriz.

_-"Tengo que contarte algo"-_ Mencionó esta vez mirando a la rubia fijamente a los ojos. La actriz se vio algo intimidada por la mirada penetrante y seria que mantenía la diva; pero rápidamente comprendió que se trataba de algo importante.

_-"Claro, pero Lea por favor, perdóname; no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda yo nun...-"-_ La rubia se vio interrumpida por la morena que colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

_-"Cállate. No es eso, no tengo por qué perdonarte ya que no has hecho nada malo. Todo lo que pasó, pasó porque yo y tú lo quisimos y el resto no importa"-_ Mencionó quitando su dedo y tomando con sus manos las de la muchacha de cabello corto.

_-"Pero Lea, y Theo?"-_ Preguntó dudosa al ver que la morena se había percatado de nombrarlo.

_-"De eso quiero hablarte"-_ Dijo tensándose un poco al recordar cada escena vivida con su ex-novio. _–"Pero primero júrame que no armarás un escándalo"-_ Le pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La rubia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego acercarse un poco más a la morena subiendo sus dos piernas a la cama y colocándose en una típica posición de _indio_, lo que le daba un aire súper tierno.

_-"Mira, con Theo..."-_ Lea no sabía cómo contarle a la rubia de lo sucedido, si bien el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido como por arte de magia, aún no estaba segura si debía o no contarle los hechos a la rubia, ella no quería ponerla en peligro y sabía perfectamente de lo que Theo era capaz. _–"Con Theo nos tomamos un tiempo..."-_ Mencionó algo dudosa pero recurriendo a sus años de actuación para disimular su indecisión _–"Simplemente tuve que decirle que ya no podía seguir engañándolo, que me pasaban cosas con otra persona y que no quería que él saliese lastimado"-_ El corazón de la rubia dio un fuerte punzaso al escuchar aquellas palabras. No sólo debía luchar contra Theo por el amor de la morena, ahora había otra persona que le estaba robando el corazón. Su mirada se desvió a un costado y Lea pudo observar la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia.

_-"Esa persona eres tú Dianna."- _Dijo tomando el mentón de la rubia y tragando todos sus nervios haciendo un poco de ruido. La actriz abrió levemente los ojos asimilando cada palabra que la morena le había proporcionado.

'_Lea siente algo por mí? Eso no puede estar pasando. Debe haber un error, trago forzosamente, me está mintiendo. Se la ve nerviosa, pero puede ser por la confesión. Me amará?'-_ Muchas dudas colmaban la cabeza de la rubia que no paraba de preguntarse si la morena hablaba en serio o no.

_-"Y..Yo?"-_ Dijo intentando modular normalmente.

_-"Dianna, me gustas, me encantas. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos sentí algo especial por tí, creo que es po eso que insistí tanto con tu apodo y todas esas cosas..."-_ Ambas rieron ante el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, aquel que ya quedaría guardado completamente en sus memorias. _–"Dianna..."-_ La diva respiró por un momento intentando buscar las palabras justas para expresarle sus sentimientos, pero no existía frase más correcta que la que se repetía una y otra vez por su cabeza en ese momento. _–"Dianna, yo... Yo te amo."-_ Mencionó mirándola de manera penetrante, intentando demostrar todos sus sentimientos con esa mirada.

'_Morí. Estoy muerta. Estoy en el cielo. El alcohol me pasó la cuenta. De verdad dijo eso? De verdad dijo que me ama?"-_ La rubia se reprochaba en su cabeza incrédula por lo que acababa de oír.

_-"Di algo por favor"-_ Lea observaba atenta a la rubia que parecía no reaccionar ante el comentario. Pensó que era muy pronto _'no debí haberlo dicho' _se cuestionó en su interior al ver que la rubia había cortado su respiración y mantenía su boca entreabierta sin mover ningún músculo. _–"Dianna..."-_ Suplicó nuevamente.

La rubia no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, La _amaba? De verdad la amaba? Lea? _Aquella muchacha que le había quitado la respiración innumerables veces, la misma muchacha que la embelesaba con su potente voz con cada nota, aquella joven que parecía no importarle ninguna clase de opinión y vivía acorde a lo que su corazón le mandaba; era esa la misma mujer que acababa de decirle que _la amaba_. Pues Dianna se negaba a creerlo tan fácilmente.

_-"Creo que el alcohol te cobró la cuenta, mejor voy por un vaso de agua"- _Rápidamente se paró pero no pudo despegar su brazo del colchón pues Lea la sujetó fuertemente.

_-"No es el alcohol. Es mi corazón"-_ La mano que anteriormente detenía a la rubia incitó a colocarse sobre su pecho sintiendo el agitado palpitar de su corazón. _–"Dianna Elise Agron..."-_ La rubia la miró con ojos brillantes, aún no caía en la cuenta que esto era realidad no un sueño como tantas veces le había pasado. _–"Te amo"-_ La voz de Lea sonaba firme y sus ojos no podían verse más transparentes. Las dudas de la rubia desaparecieron de manera casi instantánea y lo único que pudo hacer fue acortar las distancias que separaban sus rostros con un lento pero poderoso beso.

Lea se sorprendió un poco ante el atrevimiento de la rubia, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar moviendo sus labios al compás del ritmo proporcionado por la otra. Su lengua no tardó en pedir permiso siendo bien recibida. Dianna incitó a la diva a acostarse sobre la cama ubicándose lentamente sobre ella. El beso se había tornado algo más pasional y Lea se perdía en la sensación del cuerpo de la cantante sobre el suyo. Rápidamente logró infiltrar una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia empujando con su rodilla el centro de la fotógrafa y haciendo que esta gimiese levemente.

Dianna comenzó a moverse sobre el muslo de la diva sin percatarse que su propia rodilla rozaba también su centro haciendo que la morena se mordiera el labio inferior intentando controlar sus gemidos. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más veloces y las muchachas comenzaban a intercambiar cada vez besos más fogosos. La boca de la rubia se separó en busca de oxígeno pero no tardó mucho tiempo en retomar el contacto con la piel de la morena al lamer su cuello de manera insaciable, para terminar saboreando y mordiendo salvajemente la clavícula de la diva.

El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse y las muchachas tenían bien en claro lo que iba a suceder. Pero esta vez, no eran sus 7 minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>SOY TAN MALA.<strong>

****Muajajajaja, se lo que me van a decir: "Claro, Heya si pero Achele no? Como? Es injusto, a la hoguera!"

Pero no se, me costó mucho este cap, no se si es por el Lemon, más bien no sabia como presentar la situación ya que lo veía muy común que todo sucediera en una fiesta.

Deberían matarme, pero es que no se porque no podía terminar este capítulo.

Pueden insultarme si quieren, se que tardé mucho. :D Los amo.

PD: NO GANAS NI TIEMPO DE CORREGIR.

**Twitter: LebaneseForHeya**


End file.
